Once Upon a Tournament
by brave1
Summary: Synopsis: Once Upon A Time / Mortal Kombat X-Over. When Earthrealm wins the 10th tournament, the forces of Outworld turn their attention to Storybrooke. New Alliances will be forged, old wounds opened and heroes shall rise. Season 4 AU with Anna, Kristoff and Elsa staying in Storybrooke. Begins post-Frozen arc and mid-way through MK9. Spoilers for Season 4. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue – Change of venue

Author's notes:  
>Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.<br>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.

This story takes place in the middle of MK9 after the tenth tournament (though there will be nods to MK: Legacy and the lore in general) and post Season 4 of OUAT. I'm writing this as Season 4 premieres, so apologies in advance for discrepancies in plot and continuity.

Prologue – "Change of venue"

TWENTY YEARS AGO.  
>THE OUTSKIRTS OF ARENDELLE<p>

"She won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best," The King replied.

"Elsa, listen to me," Pabbie, The Troll King started, his voice kind, yet concerned. "Your power will only grow." He waved his hands and the sky above them flooded with images of Elsa, now an adult; her powers blossoming. "There will be beauty in it, but also great danger."

The girl let out a small gasp.

"You must learn to control it," Pabbie continued. "Fear will only become an enemy."

"We'll protect her," The King offered. "Keep her safe."

Pabbie bid the royal family farewell as they got on their horses and began their way home.

"'Born with, not cursed'," the shaman said to himself. "…Just like the others..."

PRESENT DAY  
>THE IMPERIAL PALACE, OUTWORLD<p>

"You failed me!"

"My Lord-" begged Shang Tsung.

"Five-hundred years we have waited!" Shao Kahn barked. "Now we must wait five-hundred more!"

"My Lord, all is not lost…" Shang pleaded.

Shao Kahn sighed in frustration. "Curse the Elder gods and their tournaments. I should have taken Earthrealm by force! Instead I am bound by their rules. Rules I cannot break."

The emperor of Outworld sat down on his throne. Before him were his trusted lieutenants: his adopted daughter Kitana; Goro, Prince of the Shokan; and Baraka. They surrounded the sorcerer Shang Tsung, a name feared throughout all the realms for his cunning and power. But here he was on his knees, humiliated, beaten and bloodied by mortal hands.

Shao Kahn turned to Princess Kitana. "Have him killed."

The edenian princess stepped forward and unsheathed her fan over the sorceror's neck.

"My Lord, wait!" Shang begged. "What if the rules could be… changed?"  
><em><br>Change the rules?_ This piqued the emperor's interest.

"Kitana," Shao Kahn raised his hand signaling for her to stand down. "Go on."

"There are realms outside the jurisdiction of the Elder gods," Shang Tsung explained. "Wonderland…, Neverland, The Enchanted forest."

Shao Kahn could see where this was going. "Places abundant in magic and power."

"We open the next tournament to _all _realms at a location where they already intersect and merge together at once."  
><em><br>Two birds, one stone._ Shao Kahn leaned forward. His lips curling into an ambitious smile under his mask.

"And where, Sorcerer, is such a place?"

. 

A/N: Dun-dun-Dun! And so it begins. Don't forget to review. This is my first feature-length story, so be nice. J


	2. Chapter 1 A Death in the family

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

.  
>Chapter 1. "A Death in the family"<p>

SOMEWHERE IN NORTHERN CHINA

Kuai Liang sat semi-lotus in the main dojo of the Lin Kuei headquarters, his mind in deep meditation. Without compromising his concentration he shuffled his feet into _zazen_ so that he was now sitting on both feet with his knees shoulder-with apart. He allowed to breathing to go deeper; sharp inhales contrasting with relaxed exhales. To the casual onlooker it would have looked like standard Zen, save for the fact that each exhalation came colder then the next.

He rose to his feet; a broad-shouldered man in his mid-twenties. His straight black hair, high cheek-bones and slanted blue eyes pointing to an ancestry mixing east and west. Shifting his back foot to a cat-stance, he began the _Nijushisho_ kata – twenty-four movements combining Chinese dragon-style with Okinawan fighting, consisting of punches, elbows and kicks.

"Shi-Yarr!"

The shout resounded throughout the hall, thus completing both the exercise and the meditation.

"As a acolyte who has successfully passed the trials, your form should not have been so… shaky," a voice said.

"Smoke, _sempai."_ Kuai answered.

Tomas Vrbada materialized in front of Kuai; an ability that the younger ninja still found unnerving in spite of years spent under the mentorship of the grey-haired "senior brother."

"Your meditations have been getting shorter and shorter, Tundra," Smoke stated, addressing Kuai by his assigned designation. "You worry about your brother, don't you?"  
><em><br>Bi-Han._ "The stories we've heart about Mortal Kombat," Tundra/Kuai replied. "When I heard that Bi-Han, Sektor and Cyrax have been given the quest to compete and kill Shang Tsung…" his voice trailed off. "They left here a week ago. The fact that we're still here, alive, must mean that Earth-realm has won!"

As if on cue, the doors to the dojo opened as two other Lin Kuei – one dressed in red, the other yellow – entered.

"Sektor! Cyrax! Where's-" The two other acolytes obviously didn't share Kuai's celebratory mood. "-Bi-Han?"

"Tundra," Sektor started.

Cyrax produced a long object wrapped in silk, unveiling it to reveal a long, two-handed saber.

"Bi-Han's _miao-Dao_" Smoke said.

"Kuai Liang, we're… sorry for your loss," Cyrax stated.

"This sword has been in my family since the Qing dynasty. Bi-Han would only take it on a mission if he knew death was imminent…" Kuai tried to suppress the sob in his throat as he received the _miao-dao_. "Was it Shang Tsung?"

Cyrax shook his head. "He was defeated by the last member of the Shirai-ryu clan. _Hanzo Hasashi."_

.

THE WU-SHI ACADEMY

"So I take it the debrief didn't go as you would have hoped?" Johnny Cage asked.

"If you mean being honest about sorcerers, hell-ninjas and inter-dimensional tyrants," Major Jackson 'Jax' Briggs answered. "I don't think the President believed half of it."

"Luckily his Science Advisor happened to be in the Oval Office at the time" Lt Sonya Blade added. "There's been a lot of funny stuff happening around the world while we were stuck on the island."

"Like what?' Johnny asked.

"A weather Satellite recently picked up a blizzard in a town in Maine," Sonya replied.

"At this time of year?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"But get this," Jax said. "The satellite showed zero cloud cover or any precipitation. The blizzard seemed to start _on the ground_ from a central point in the outskirts before spreading across the whole town. But that's only the start of it – the town was surrounded by an inland glacier wall."

Johnny frowned. "That's just… freaky. You don't think it could be-"

"Quiet," Kung Lao whispered. "Raiden's about to start."

The remaining Earthrealm warriors sat in the front row of an amphitheater filled with Buddhist monks. Lord Raiden, looking as sage as ever, gestured for Liu Kang to step forward.

"Liu Kang, champion of the tenth and final Mortal Kombat, on behalf of the residents of Earthrealm I present to you this token of achievement and gratitude." Raiden presented Liu Kang a gold medallion.

"Thankyou, Lord Raiden." Liu saluted.

"No, Liu Kang, it is you we have to be thankful for-" Raiden stopped mid-sentence as he appeared to be staring into blank space before he clutched the sides of his head and let out a groan of deep pain.

"Raiden!"

Everyone rushed to surround the protector of Earthrealm as his mind was flooded with visions and voices. A coastal town surrounded by a purple mist. A green skinned woman riding a broomstick. A girl in a red cloak turning into a wolf. A young boy embracing a troubled mother.  
><em><br>"__Henry!"  
><em>_ "__Not evil… Wicked!"  
><em>_ "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us."  
><em>_ "__I will always find you."  
><em>  
>"She… must… win…" Raiden muttered. The visions ceased and the elder God regained his composure.<p>

"Lord Raiden, what was it?" Liu asked.

"A vision," Raiden replied. "A coastal town immersed in magic where the realms overlapped and merged."

"Do you think it could be Shao Kahn?" Kung Lao offered.

Raiden shook his head. "No. This place felt… different, yet familiar."

"A coastal town, you said?" Johnny began, turning to Jax and Sonya. "You don't think it has anything to do with your 'ground-blizzard' does it?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Jax answered. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell-phone. "Excuse me. This is Briggs…"

"I must speak with the Elder Gods," Raiden said. He turned to Sonya. "It would be worthwhile to examine this town in Maine. Find out who or what is behind it."

"Yes, Lord Raiden." Sonya answered. By now Jax had finished his phone call.

"That was from Langley," he said. "The Boston office just spotted someone matching Scorpion's description making his way to Portland."

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

A normal day for a resident of the Lin Kuei stronghold would typically involve chores, meditation, training and scholastic activities. Not so for Kuai Liang. Upon hearing of his brother's demise at the hands of the Shirai-Ryu assassin, he retreated to his personal chambers.

A knock on the door. "Tundra?"

"Enter," Kuai replied.

Cyrax stood in the doorway. "The Grandmaster requests your presence in his office."

"Be right there."

Kuai Liang made his way through the corridors of the Lin Kuei headquarters to the Grandmaster's offices. He reached a large door with the Lin Kuei symbol: A circle with a triangle at the centre and three crescents at each corner.

"Tundra, please come in," an elderly voice said.

Kuai entered the large chambers to see the Grandmaster, an old ninja in an ornate maroon robe, seated behind his desk.

"Master," Kuai bowed.

"Kuai Liang. The Lin Kuei shares your grief over the loss of your brother."

Kuai said nothing in response.

"Speak your mind, young one," The Grandmaster said.

"That would not be best," Kuai responded.

"I must have your thoughts," The Grandmaster commanded. "Especially with regards to the information I have to present you."

Kuai hesitated. "I feel anger not just towards my brother's loss. But towards the one who took his life." _Scorpion_. "Bi-Han was the only family I had."

"Good," The Grandmaster answered. "Bi-Han was one of our most adept and cunning operatives. A prime example of all that we teach and strive for. Competing in Mortal Kombat was his fifth mission. Had he survived and succeeded In assassinating Shang Tsung, he would have easily fulfilled the qualifications for a master and be able to take on his own students."

"I should have went with him," Kuai offered.

"You have only just completed your own training!" The Grandmaster proclaimed. "You are still yet to test your skills and powers outside the confines of these walls. That being said however, I believe current circumstances warrant you being granted your first quest."  
><em><br>A quest?_ "What would you have of me?"

The Grandmaster produced two black and white photographs. "We intercepted these two images via CIA sources we're currently hacking." The first image showed an alley in a downtown area. In the foreground was someone dressed in typical ninja garb. _Scorpion_.

"This photo was taken in Boston. He seems to be making his way to Maine."

"You want me to pursue?" Kuai asked.

"No, that is not your quest. Though a confrontation may not be unexpected." The Grandmaster pointed to a second photograph, this one an infrared weather picture. "This is where we believe Scorpion is headed. A small coastal town. Nothing immediately significant, though it is not on any map. And blizzards usually don't happen during summer, nor do inland glaciers."

"You're saying…" Kuai's mouth suddenly became dry.

"Yes, Tundra," The Grandmaster answered. "_Another cryomancer_. Like yourself and your brother. Your mission is to investigate what – or who - caused this anomaly. And if possible, rescue and recruit." The Grandmaster produced a set of forged documents. "Visa and a ticket to Bangore via New York. Cyrax is preparing the helicopter as we speak to take you to Beijing."

"Will he and Sektor be accompanying me?"

"No. Sektor is still committed to Project Tekunin. He's about to start mass production."  
><em><br>Project Tekunin_. Or "Operation: 'Tin-Man'" as some of the younger initiates called it.

"One more thing," The Grandmaster added. "I must ask that you leave your acolyte uniform behind, as well as your designation as 'Tundra'."

"Leave it behind?" Kuai was puzzled.

The Grandmaster leaned forward. "Your brother's reputation still precedes him. And many of our enemies are still not yet aware of his death. I must ask that you take his place."

Kuai bowed. "More stealthful than night; more deadly than dawn!"

The Grandmaster returned the salute. "Good luck, _Sub-Zero."_

.  
>.<p>

A/N: I wrote this chapter (as well as Ch2) under the premise that something like the ice wall would be too hard to conceal in broad daylight, magic or no magic.


	3. Chapter 2 The Princess and the Assasin

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

Chapter 2. "The Princess and the Assassin"

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."

- Sun Tzu

HOPPER PSYCHIATRIC CLINIC

DR. ARCHIBALD HOPPER  
>PATIENT #401<br>GENDER: F

SESSION NOTES:

In dealing with this specific case, I cannot help but refer to Patient #101 as a similar case even though my diagnosis seems contrary.

Subject is female, late twenties. Recent events as well as subsequent sessions reveal signs of extended disconnect between _id_ and _ego_ marked by feelings of insecurity that quickly shift to overconfidence in ability and sense of freedom.

While making sound attempts at social integration and community involvement, Subject nonetheless demonstrates an introverted personality; spending large amounts of time by herself and coming out only with the company of her younger sister and brother in-law.

RECOMMENDATIONS FOR FURTHER TREATMENT: Look deeper into childhood incident, age 8. Death of parents, age 18.

DIAGNOSIS: PTSD, Borderline Personality

.

.

STORYBROOKE, MAINE. 7:45AM

"Come on, Sven! We still got Franklin Street to do!"

The reindeer huffed in response as Kristoff steered the plow-sled towards Storybrooke's main street that ran from one end of the town to the other.

While Elsa's curse over the town had been lifted and he along with Anna had now moved to the comfort of the small community, the streets were still littered with feet upon feet of snow. Had it been any other town, the sight of a deer-driven snow plow in the middle of summer would have comical, a foolish prank.

Yet, as Kristoff was all too aware, there was nothing "ordinary" about Storybrooke.

"As soon as we get this done, we're going to be out of a job, old buddy," Kristoff said to Sven. "And as much as I think this would be a perfect place for me, Anna and Elsa, I don't think I'm going to find work in our line of skills."

Turning into Franklin Street, Kristoff and Sven were greeted with waves from passer-bys who came out to see the roads cleared.

"Hey Kris!" someone shouted.

"Henry!" Kristoff answered cheerfully, turning to see Henry Mills, walking next to the sled, sling-bag on his back. "All set for your first day of the new semester?"

Henry gave a "so-so" gesture.

"Come on, it can't be all that bad…" Kristoff offered.

"You wouldn't know because you were raised by stone-trolls," Henry replied.

"Touché," Kristoff responded. "Come on, SB High is on the way." He hauled the boy up onto the sled. "So, which one is it?"

"Excuse me?" Henry asked.

"Which _girl_. It's your first day of school and instead of Emma taking you, you're out here on foot walking through summer snow. There's only one reason I can think of," Kristoff teased with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Henry answered.

"Is it Grettle?"

"What? No!"

"What's not to like about her? She's pretty, has a sweet-tooth…"

"Fine!" Henry gave in. "But if you tell anyone-"

"Hey, man-to-man, your secret's safe with me, bro," Kristoff said. "Think she likes video games?"

Henry smiled. "You got-"

"_Disney Infinite: Marvel Superheroes_ with bonus DLC!"

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist.

"Come on over after school and we'll play a co-op. Providing of course that Anna and Elsa won't be fighting over the remote." Kristoff shook his head.

Whoever introduced the two sisters to television simply had no idea how addictive _Revenge_ or _Spartacus: War of the Damned_ could be-  
><em><br>VROOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"Heads up!" Kristoff shouted.

A small aircraft zoomed down the street above them, forcing the two to duck. It went down to the other end of the street before turning and disappearing into the town skyline.  
>"What was that?" Henry asked.<p>

"Looked like a drone," Kristoff replied as he watched the UAV vanish into the clouds.

They arrived at Storybrooke High School. The school was filled with teenagers ready to start the new semester.

"Go get 'em big guy," Kristoff said. "The X-Box will be waiting."

"Say 'Hi' to Anna and Elsa!" Henry waved, making a dash as the school bell rang.

Kristoff was about to board the sled when he saw Leroy, aka Grumpy the Dwarf in the car park.

"Hey Kris!" the gruff dwarf shouted. "Did you see-"

"The drone? Was nearly clipped by it."

Leroy pointed to the snow. "That's the third one since…"

Kristoff understood what he meant.

_Someone out there is watching us._

.

.

ROUTE 32, MAINE.

"Feed from the UAV should be coming through now," Sonya said.

She and Jax were driving towards the co-ordinates of the so-called "ghost town". Sonya's eyes were fixed on the laptop on her lap while Jax's prosthetic hands were on the wheel of their SUV.

"How does the ground look?" Jax asked.

"Like _Pleasantville_", Sonya snickered. "Everything looks like a 1950s throwback. No billboards, no outgoing phone or electrical lines. And get this: Streets filled with snow."

"Facial recognition software?"

"Running now." The program ran the UAV's recorded images against a database of files from military, law enforcement and social security.

Sonya frowned. "Population just over three thousand residents not including young children – wait! Just got one match against police records."

"Just one? Can you bring up the file?" Jax asked.

"A 'Emma Swan'. Thirty-three years old. Parents unknown. Spent first eighteen years of her life in foster care. Incarcerated for petty crimes involving one 'Neal Cassidy'. Gave birth to a child while in prison who she later gave up for adoption to a 'Regina Mills'. Residential address is listed as an apartment in New York. Looks like she regained custody of her child last year."

"Can you cross-reference Cassidy and Mills?"

"Nothing. 'Neal Cassidy' seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth while this 'Regina Mills' is a ghost. Department of Child Services lists nothing about attempts at custody. Turn left here."

They turned onto an unmarked road surrounded by dense woodland.

"Is this road on the map?" Sonya asked.

"Nope," Jax answered. "The coordinates say the location should be just ahead-"  
><em><br>SCREEEEEE!_

"Jax!" Sonya screamed as the car skidded down the road. Jax slammed the breaks, bringing the car to a full stop.

"What the hell?"

They both exited the car only to fid that the road was covered in a thin layer of-

_Snow?_

"Sonya," Jax pointed to a sign on the road in front of them.

WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE.

.

.

GRANNY'S DINER

"I'm telling you Kris, someone's watching us," Leroy said.

"We haven't seen any visitors hanging around," Kristoff replied.

"Not yet, anyway."

The diner was abuzz with activity as various residents of the town came in for  
>brunch. Naturally, the common topic of discussion were the drones seen flying overhead.<p>

"Mary-Margaret hasn't said anything," Leroy continued. "And Emma's upped the surveillance on the entrances just in case… you know."

"What about the mines?" Kristoff asked.

"Anton and Mulan are on guard duty just in case a portal opens. Anton's got the morning shift."

The door bell rang as Anna and Elsa entered. Anna her usual chirpy self; Elsa was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Well?" Kristoff asked his wife.

Anna beamed. "I got the job at Game of Thorns!"

Kristoff threw his arms around Anna and kissed her cheek. "Ha! I knew you'd be perfect as a florist! Elsa?"

"I passed the entrance exam!" Elsa replied. "You're looking at Storybrooke Community College's newest student!"

"Awesome!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Have you decided on a major?"

"Tossing between Classics and Political Sciences," Elsa grinned. "Heck, why not do both? What about you Kristoff? What are you going to do once you've cleared the snow?"

"About that…" Kristoff gave a sheepish smile. "I still don't see why you can't just clear it yourself 'Miss Snow-Queen'."

"And put you out our current source of income?" Elsa shot back playfully. "Not going to happen-"

A hush swept across the diner as everyone looked outside to see an unmarked black SUV roll into the adjacent Bed and Breakfast. Out of it stepped a muscular black man and an attractive blonde woman.

"Spoke too soon," Leroy said.

.

.

GRANNY'S BED & BREAKFAST

"Two bedrooms for three nights? That'll be $480 all up," Ruby said.

"Do you mind if we pay upfront?" Sonya asked.

"Sure," Ruby answered, surprised as Sonya produced a handful of cash instead of the typical credit card. "Rooms seven and eight. Upstairs, second on the left."

"Thankyou," Jax said. He picked up a tourist map off the counter. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Ruby answered. "Do you need a hand with your luggage?"

"No thankyou," Jax replied politely as he took the large suitcases in either hand and proceed up the stairs. Sonya followed, unlocking room seven and letting Jax open the suitcases.

"Geiger counter. Suppressed Glock18s with extended magazines. Uzi mini-auto SMGs with incendiary rounds in case we run into Sub-Zero," Jax said.

"Sub-Zero's dead, Jax," Sonya answered. "We both saw Hasashi kill him."

"No," Jax replied. "We saw Hasashi grab Sub-Zero and pull his disappearing act to whatever hell-hole he and Quan Chi came out of. If Sub-Zero is still alive and he's behind this, we're better safe than sorry."

The returned to outside the B&B where they saw three people step out of the diner: a handsome young man dressed like a model from a Columbia winter catalogue, a cute red-head holding his hand and a beautiful, willowy blonde whose hair was tied into a pony tail.

_There's something familiar about these three,_ Sonya thought.

"Hi!" the red-haired girl called. "You must be new in town! I'm Anna, this is my husband Kristoff and my sister Elsa."

Sonya tried desperately to keep a straight face. _Anna, Kristoff and Elsa? Seriously?_

"I'm Jackson Briggs," Jax entended his gloved hand, breaking the ice (bad pun). "This is Sonya Blade. We're from… the Bureau of Meteorology."

Sonya kicked a clump of snow next to her boot. "Get much snow all year round?"

"You have absolutely no idea," Elsa smiled.

* * *

.

STORYBROOKE MINES

Anton sat inside the foreman's office just outside the Storybrooke Mine. Mulan was fifteen minutes late.

"I've been sitting here since dawn," the former giant said to himself. "The least Leroy could do is send someone to get some food!"

He got to his feet and stepped outside for some air. As he did he spotted someone walking towards the office: a tall asian man wearing a tan leather jacket over a black shirt and trousers; his eyes obscured by a pair of sunglasses. Tucked under his arm was an old-fashioned doctor's bag.

"Can I help you?" Anton asked.

"Good morning!" the man answered cheerfully, opening his bag. "My name is Takeda. I represent a pharmaceutical company based in Bangor. We specialize in skin care, multi-vitamins and nutritional supplements-"

"Woah, slow down!" Anton said. "I don't actually work here. I'm just looking after the place. You should try Mr Clark over at Dark Star Pharmacy."

"Very well," Takeda answered, his sunglasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he bent down to close his bag. Anton couldn't help but notice this man's eyes: all white with no iris or pupils.

"Something wrong with your eyes, mister?" Anton quizzed.

"Hm? I had cataracts since I was a youth," 'Takeda' answered.

Anton grabbed 'Takeda''s wrist. "Perhaps you can tell me why a skin-care specialist would have the hands of a swordsman?" He turned the wrist over to reveal the signature callouses on the palm.

'Takeda' yanked back his hand.

"_Where is the cryomancer?!_" he barked in an ghostly voice.

Anton put up his fists. "If you want Elsa, you're going to have to get through me first!"

'Takeda' raised his hand. A slit appeared at the centre of the palm and a  
>serpent's head poked it's way out.<p>

___** "GET OVER HERE!"**__  
><em>

.

.

THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

"So someone has been watching us and we have new company," Mary-Margaret said.

Elsa, Emma and David/Charming sat across from the mayor of Storybrooke in her office.

"This could just be the start," David offered. "Once the rest of the scientific community gets a hold of us, who knows what could happen next."

"If, they actually are scientists, which I honestly doubt," Emma admitted.

"The haven't done any harm yet," Elsa said. "Though they are asking people questions."

"It is you that they're after," Mary-Margaret said flatly. "A beanstalk in a field is one thing, but dropping a whole town below zero is another that you can't just hide overnight. So, the obvious question: what are we going to do?"

Emma's cell-phone rang. "Emma Swan… Mulan?... Be right there." She hung up and stood. "There's been an attack."

* * *

.

Inside their SUV, Jax and Sonya were still processing what they were gathering from their conversations with the residents.

"You got to love this place," Jax said. "Everyday must feel like Disneyland."

"Do you really think those three were-" Sonya began.

"Along with Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs and Red Riding Hood?" Jax snickered. "Either these people are all very good actors or-"

"Shang Tsung isn't the only one who has mastered inter-dimensional travel," Sonya finished. "If these people are anything like their imaginary counterparts…"

The radio crackled. "All units: We have a 2-4-5 at the Mining office."

"2-4-5?" Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"Assault with a deadly weapon," Jax said as a Sherriff's truck sped past.

.

.

STORYBROOKE MINE

"Anton! Can you hear me?"

"Unn," Anton moaned. He opened his eyes to see Mulan standing over him. A sharp pain shot up from his shoulder. He turned his head to see what looked like a spear tip lodged deep.

"Don't move," Mulan said. "Help is on the way. Anton, who did this?"

Anton lifted a finger and pointed behind Mulan. "…Him."

Anton's assailant stood right there. At first Mulan couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood a man – at least it looked human – dressed in a gold ninja uniform.

"Who - or what – are you?" Mulan demanded.

"I am here for the cryomancer," Scorpion answered.

"Not on my watch!" Mulan lunged forward delivering a series of circular kicks and punches, which the ninja blocked and evaded easily before going on the offensive with a series of hard, linear strikes. Each punch the ninja threw could have easily knocked her out if they ever made contact. Some twisted hybrid of _kempo_ and _aikijutsu_ executed with the agility of an acrobat.

_This guy's the real thing, _Mulan thought. As a former soldier, she was all too familiar with the rigors of battle. But this entity she was fighting was no soldier, but an assassin, trained to kill quietly – and quickly.

"_Mulan-Quan_? Impressive," Scorpion commented.

"I invented it after all, want a taste?" Mulan feinted and kicked under the ninja's leg, sweeping him to the ground. Getting on top of him, she chambered her fist to deliver a knockout punch.

The ninja lay there motionless. Mulan reached under his mask. "Let's see who you really are.."

Removing the mask, Mulan was stunned to see that underneath was not a normal face but a fleshless skull.

"What the hell are you?"

The skull set itself ablaze with flames as Scorpion threw her off himself. Opening his mouth he belched out a stream of fire that Mulan barely dodged.

"Here!" Emma yelled as she, David and Elsa arrived. "Holy-!"

"Oh my God," David said as soon as he saw the hellspawn before them.

"The cryomancer…" Scorpion said. He vanished from sight, reappearing behind Elsa and grabbing her in a head lock.

"Let me go, you creep!" Elsa cried.

A gunshot. Jax and Sonya appeared, guns drawn.

"Give it up, Hasashi!" Jax said, raising his gun at Scorpion's head. "The tournament's over. There's nothing for you here."

To everyone's surprise, Scorpion's body turned to ice, allowing Elsa to slip away.

Emma was amazed. "Elsa, did you-"

"That… wasn't me…" Elsa answered nervously.

"Then who-"

Another ninja appeared. This one was dressed in a blue uniform and at least looked fully human.

"_You_!" Sonya shouted, drawing her own sidearm.

Scorpion broke free from the ice. "Imposter! You are not Sub-Zero."

Kuai raised his fists to engage, only to have Scorpion open a portal behind him.

"I am far from finished with you, Lin Kuei!" With that, he disappeared.

Sonya hadn't taken her eyes off the Lin Kuei warrior. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Kuai removed his mask. "The one you're referring to was my older brother."

Elsa took a step closer. "You're…"

"…Like me?" Kuai finshed.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Emma demanded.

Before anyone could answer, there was a binding flash as a man in ornate white robes and a pointed hat appeared.

"Raiden?" Jax said. "Was wondering when you'd show up."

Ignoring him, Raiden placed his hands on Elsa and Kuai. "You may want to close your eyes."

Another flash. Raiden, Elsa and Kuai had disappeared.

David turned to Jax and Sonya. "You two are obviously not weather scientists."

"No," Sonya admitted. "We need to talk."

-

.

A/N: Mulan-Quan (Fist of Mulan) is a real-life style of kung fu attributed to have been created by it's historical namesake.

watch?v=oThc2GZrxjE

I thought if I'm doing a OUAT/MK crossover, I may as well include it.  
>That being said, which other residents of Storybrooke do you think have martial arts knowledge and ability? Anna, Charming, Snow White and Hook each know how to wield a sword, but would it be enough against MK's roster?<br>TRIVIA: The town of Steveston in Richmond BC, where OUAT is filmed, does have it's own full-time martial arts dojo which has become a city landmark (Steveston having a significant Japanese-Canadian population). Wonder if we'll ever see it future OUAT episodes?

To be honest, the hardest part of planning this chapter was picturing Kristoff, Anna and Elsa as actual residents of Storybrooke. They're aliens in a foreign land with little knowledge of the world around them.


	4. Chapter 3: Initiation

First of all, thanks for the kind reviews!

Aztec13 – Not too sure about Anna + Scorpion, though I want to focus on how Kuai Liang (younger Sub-Zero) is going to cope with the grief of losing an older brother now that he's met someone else with similar abilities?

A Cyber Snow Queen? I certainly will incorporate the cyber-initiative into the story, though I doubt Elsa will be any more keen on the idea than Sub-Zero is.

atom king – The Lin Kuei will certainly cause Elsa to change from a 'Disney Princess' to something… different. Hehe.

Skyline 10 and BemmyBean – We should remember that among the residents of Storybrooke, we have people who in their former lives were soldiers, bandits, mercs and pirates – all who have seen magic upfront. We also have characters with their own powers – Emma, Regina Rumple and of course Elsa (and her aunt, the ice cream seller, who we're not sure will be in Storybrooke to stick around). So I would say they're not wholly defenseless, albeit we'd have a wide spectrum of skill e.g, remember the Rumple vs Charming fight during the Season 1 finale? Just badass. Rumple - as the "Dark One" - could block a sword with his bare fingers and proved to be stronger and faster than an average human. There's also the matter of who taught David how to fight…  
>Also consider Kurtis Stryker – he doesn't have any of the powers you listed, though he was able to stand his ground using Police SWAT training. He's to the Earthrealm fighters what Batman is to the Justice League.<p>

Raiden09 – Not sure about Krueger or Kratos. It's not so much that I don't like those characters, but how to integrate them in the story.

.

.

.  
>Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.<br>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis..

Chapter 3: "Initiation"

"One becomes a beginner after one thousand days of training and an expert after ten thousand days of practice."  
>- Mas Oyama<p>

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

Raiden, Elsa and Kuai rematerialized just outside the Lin Kuai headquarters.

Elsa immediately bent over and vomited.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Elsa demanded in a regal tone.

"You have already met Kuai Liang aka Sub-Zero, your rescuer," Raiden replied. "I am Raiden, protector of Earthrealm."

Elsa's jaw dropped. _The spirit of Thunder?_

"We best get indoors," Raiden said. "Let's not keep the grandmaster waiting."

They approached the massive entrance doors which opened to reveal the training halls within. Elsa observed people of all races and ages doing martial arts training – forms, sparring, weapons, calisthenics.

"What exactly is this place?" Elsa asked.

"A _dojo_; a hall of training for the arts of combat," Raiden replied.

"_Ninja_," Elsa said. She fell into step next to Kuai Liang. Another... what was it called, _cryomancer_?

"Your abilities," Elsa asked quietly. "Born with or cursed?"

"Born," Kuai replied.

"Same," Elsa said.

_I know_, Kuai wanted to say.

"You said you had an older brother. Are there others, like us?"

"I honestly don't know," Kuai answered. "The records do point to another 'Sub-Zero' five centuries ago, but apart from that all we have are…" he cleared his throat. "…fairy tales." With those last two words he bit his tongue. "No offence."

"None taken," Elsa answered.

They reached the office of the Grandmaster, who was surprised to see not just Elsa and Kuai, but Raiden as well.

"Lord Raiden," the Grandmaster bowed. "It is a privilege to have you visit our halls. To what do we owe the honor?"

"Kuai Liang rescued the Snow Queen from an attack by the Shirai-ryu ninja known as Scorpion. I understand your own mission was to recruit?"

Elsa turned to Kuai. _Recruit?_

"Elsa," the Grandmaster started, "what do you know about the tournament known as 'Mortal Kombat'?"

Elsa remembered the library in her palace at Arendelle. Her father, the King, was an avid scholar and would tell her tales about the myths and legends of distant lands. Yet none were so terrifying as those about Shao Kahn and the Outworld.

"I'm familiar with the stories. Though Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest had immunity against Outrealm invading." At least that is what she was taught.

"Storybrooke's presence in Earthrealm has unfortunately allowed a loophole that Shang Tsung is all too eager to exploit," Raiden explained. "Shao Kahn has set the date: the Winter solstice."

Elsa eyes went wide. "Six months? We need to warn-"

Raiden raised a reassuring hand. "I'm sure Major Briggs and Lieutenant Blade are doing just that as we speak."

Elsa turned to Kuai and the Grandmaster. "You mentioned recruitment. Why did you bring me here?"

"Your powers, while unique, are by no means unknown to us," the Grandmaster said. "Had it not been for Sub-Zero here, Scorpion would have either killed or captured you, powers or not. We can not only teach you how to hone and refine your abilities; we can give you skills and tools to defend Storybrooke against Shao Kahn."

Elsa was taken aback by the offer. "You want to train me?"

"Earthrealm and Storybrooke both have great warriors," Raiden continued. "You have the potential to turn the turn the tide, if you so choose."

"I won't lie to you, Elsa," Kuai added. "You may have heard a lot about 'ninja' – some things real, others fantasy. I will admit that much of the negatives said of us are the truth. We are thieves, spies and assassins, pure and simple. The training will challenge you physically, mentally and spiritually. The Lin Kuei arts takes a lifetime to learn while you only have six months. There will be times when you will be amazed and proud of what you will learn; others when your – _our_ – abilities won't even matter compared to the trials we face." He stepped closer to her and took her hand in his own. "I know what it's like. Being afraid. Fearful that I might hurt someone. _Let us help you_."

As Elsa looked up into his kind blue eyes, she saw something she had not seen since that terrifying night nearly two decades ago when Anna innocently asked her to build a snowman inside the palace.

_Wonder. _

Elsa turned to the Grandmaster and bowed. "_Master_."

"Very well," Raiden concluded. "I shall return to Storybrooke and make preparations. Elsa, I promise that I will inform Anna and Kristoff."

_Thankyou,_ Elsa mouthed. With that, the Elder God vanished.

"Sub-Zero," the Grandmaster instructed. "See to it that our new student is given a proper tour of the complex and that she receive a training uniform. Her quarters will be ready by the time you finish. Elsa, you are hereby given the rank of 'initiate'. Your first lesson will begin at dawn tomorrow. Welcome to the Lin Kuei."

"Follow me," Sub-Zero beckoned, ushering Elsa to a catwalk overlooking the training hall below.

"Where exactly are we?" Elsa asked. "Geographically, I mean."

"China," Kuai replied. "Not that far from the Mongolian/Russian borders, actually." As he spoke, a dark cloud of mist appeared beside him. Once it cleared, another ninja stood, causing Elsa to gasp.

"Ah, Kuai Liang. I see that you obviously have succeeded in your first mission," Smoke said.

"I had some outside help," Kuai admitted. "Tomas Vrbada, 'Smoke', may I introduce Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Smoke raised his hands in the traditional salute – an open palm over a closed fist. "I am honored to finally meet you in person."

Elsa noted the thick European twang in the senior ninja's voice and mirrored the gesture; her nose wrinkling at the smell of ash and ember. "_Sempai_."

"Smoke is one of the instructors here at the dojo," Kuai said.

"If your abilities are anything like Kuai's…" Smoke mused, "then it shall be a _pleasure_ to contribute to your studies. Do you mind if I join your little tour?"

"Lead on," Elsa replied.

They decended a staircase to the actual training floor. From the onset it looked like a sport-karate tournament Elsa would occasionally see on ESPN. Only that these weren't children fighting for points; these people were training with real techniques and weapons. Every kick, punch, throw and parry was delivered with intent and purpose.

"The Lin Kuei arts consist of not just fighting ability, but is rather a collection of various skills and disciplines under a single roof," Smoke said.

"I thought ninjas were Japanese, like Scorpion?" Elsa asked.

"In part true," Smoke explained. "The reality is that you can find martial clans with similar skills throughout all of asia's history; the Korean _Hwarang_ for example. The Lin Kuei are far older compared to the Japanese _Shinobi_, but in so far as a working origin story, no one actually knows for sure."

Elsa noticed that some of the students paused their training and were now looking straight at her.

"This is not just a hall of training," Smoke continued. "It is a refuge for those whose talents and abilities distance them from the rest of the 'normal' world. In the past you may have been forced to conceal your abilities. We'll teach you how to become completely invisible."

"_Invisible_?" Elsa was curious.

Smoke paused, then clapped his hands twice. "Sareena!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a beautiful _kunoichi_ jumped down in front of them. She was fair-skinned with white-streaked black hair, her cheekbones adorned with tattoos that highlighted her dark eyes.

Elsa was startled. "Where did she-?"

"She's been following us since we left the Master's chamber," Kuai said.

"But I didn't see…" Elsa trailed off.

Sareena gave a cheeky grin. "Did you actually look?"

Elsa gave her a smirk. "No…"

"Consider this your first lesson then," Smoke said. "Assumption and observation are never to be treated as the same. Now, if something has already been observed, how do you make it invisible?"

Elsa was catching on. "Make people _assume_ that it has _disappeared_."

Taking her cue, Sareena gave Elsa a curtsy and tossed a smoke pellet at her feet. _Poof!_. Elsa's eyes scanned the halls.

Gone.

The tour continued on to the bomb-making workshop where Cyrax, an African man with braided locks, served as chief chemist.

"Ninjutsu also employs the use of bombs and demolitions," Kuai said.

"Fire in the hole!" Cyrax said.

_BANG!_

"Magnesium," Cyrax said. "Perfect distraction."

Smoke and Kuai escorted Elsa to a massive blast door. On the other side, Elsa could here the sound of machinery. Smoke punched a code into a keypad which opened the doors, revealing a series of assembly lines and manufacturing bays. The parts, when assembled, took the form of a humanoid shape.

"You're making _robots_?" Elsa said.

A young Asian man dressed in a red _gi_ came out from one of the manufacturing bays. "The latest in urban warfare," Sektor said. "These units will be the future hands and feet of the Lin Kuei!"

"How could you afford all of this?" Elsa asked. A project this large would require millions upon millions of dollars.

"If someone told you a ninja was a guy dressed in black, jumping off rooftops waving a sword around and fighting samurai, they'd be naïve to say the least," Sektor replied. "Most of what remains of the 'ninja' are some of today's most profitable businessmen and CEOs throughout the world. Not all of our ranks necessarily fight on the battlefield with martial talent."

The tour concluded with Elsa's quarters, a small room with a single-bed, a futon, a footlocker and a desk with an ENCOM tablet computer. On the bed was a training _gi_ with a white _obi_.

"Try to get some rest," Kuai said. "Big day tomorrow, plus Raiden's teleport will probably make you feel a bit jetlagged. Feel free to use the tablet to contact Storybrooke. Outgoing communications are monitored and encrypted, of course."

Elsa gave a thankful nod as the two men left.

_How am I going to explain this to Anna?_

.

.

.

A/N: My take on the Lin Kuei is that as a clan they tend to be pragmatists rather than traditionalists given that

1. They're not a monastic order like the Shaolin monks, instead they are very much involved in the world they live in (for better or worse).  
>2. They're not fussy on who they recruit e.g., they have native Chinese, Africans (Cyrax) , europeans (Smoke) and even those from other realms who choose to change sides (Sareena)<br>3. Something like the Cyber-Initiative would realistically require millions of dollars just to get a single working prototype up and running, much less for Sektor to consider transforming the entire clan. Also, they would require medical engineers and surgeons with the right know-how. Where does their wealth come?

These three points may explain why the LK look down upon the Shirai-Ryu as being "inferior".  
>Contrary to the Hollywood portrayal of ninja - and let's be honest, the majority of "ninja movies" fit into the B-Grade "so bad it's good" category - the historical Ninja of Japan (circa. 17th century), they weren't exactly well-off, being no more than peasants at the mercies of the wealthier samurai class unless there was someone willing to use their unique skillset as was the case with the Tokugawa Shogunate.<br>I will be using this premise when I explore Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi's past in OUAT-style flashbacks in subsequent chapters.

Next chapter, we'll delve into the shared history of the Enchanted Forest, Outworld, and Edenia, along with how and why Shao Kahn has thus far been unable to conquer the Fairytale realms. It will be aptly titled, "Deadly Alliances".  
>Remember Raiden's vision from the Prologue: "<em>She<em> Must Win…"

Until then, **please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Deadly Alliances

So here we are!

In response to reviews and questions:

Aztec 13 – Yep, she is way in over her head. In the next few chapters, you'll see why this story has a T rating for violence, and even this it will be pushing it (and that's just the training sequences, bwahaha). Frozen fans may not like what I might decide to put Elsa through…

Skyline 10 – That's the appeal of the Earthrealm fighters. Deep down they're just ordinary people who have been tossed into extraordinary circumstances. How was it that Liu Kang was able to defeat both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung? Because he had the will to press on even when the odds were stacked against him. That what being a hero is about, isn't it?

Raiden09 – The training will completely change Elsa permanently. When you take someone with Elsa's temperament (cf. Dr Hopper's notes in Ch2) where she rapidly shifts from "don't let them in, don't let them see" to her overconfidence in "let it go" and place them somewhere that is immersed in MK-level violence, it's sink or swim..  
>Anna will definitely be involved in the tournament ahead, but more so in the ScorpionSub-Zero conflict. I'm going to do something slightly different with what happened to Bi-Han that will open old wounds between Emma, Rumple and the late Neil Cassidy (You have to rewatch the Neverland arc of OUAT to see where I'm going).

Do remember that this is OUAT, hence the issue of character interaction will not so much be "what happens when _x_ character from OUAT meets _y _character from MK", but rather "how do past relationships and events impact circumstances in Storybrooke today"?

.

.

.  
>Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.<br>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.

.

.

CHAPTER 4: "Deadly Alliances"

"It is difficult to understand the universe if you only study one planet"  
>― Miyamoto Musashi, <em>A Book of Five Rings<em>

.

THE MAYOR'S OFFICE, STORYBROOKE

Jax, and Sonya sat in the conference room across from Emma, David, Mary-Margeret/Snow-White, Kristoff and Anna.

"How's Anton?" Kristoff asked.

"He'll live," Emma answered. "The wound wasn't fatal." She produced an evidence bag containing Scorpion's rope-dart.

"I wouldn't touch that," Sonya said. Before she could continue, the rope-dart hissed to life.

"Oh God!" Emma yelled. Jax immediately reach over and snapped the serpent's neck in his hand.

"I take it this kind of stuff is normal for you two?" Mary-Margaret asked the two strangers.

"Officially we're U.S. Army," Jax began. "Unofficially we're part of a new international agency called OIA – Outer-World Investigation Agency. Our job is to investigates threats against Earth from other worlds."

"Like Mulder and Scully?" David asked.

"That's just cute," Sonya replied sarcastically. She produced a set of dossier folders and spread them across the table, picking out one with a photo of the 'pharmacist' who attacked Anton.

"Hanzo Hasashi, aka 'Scorpion'", Sonya said. "Last surviving member of the Shirai-ryu, a ninja clan that was supposed to have been disbanded at the turn of the Meiji era. Though INTERPOL refuses to admit his existence, he's perhaps the most sought-after hitman for anyone who likes the job done rough and dirty. He was declared dead two years ago, but has since resurfaced-"

She was interrupted as Regina and Rumple entered the room without knocking.

"You must be the Evil Queen. Mr Gold," Jax said. "Or – let me guess – Rumplestiltskin?"

"Don't flatter me, Major, I know precisely why you're here and why you're watching us," Rumple said. "You're here because Shang Tsung is up to his old tricks again."

"Who's Shang Tsung?" Emma asked.

Regina let out a deep sigh. "That is a name the people of the Enchanted Forest have tried their hardest to forget…"

.

.

.

SOMEWHERE IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST. ELEVEN GENERATIONS PRIOR.

Two sorcerers sat out of sight in the woods. One of them, calm yet calculating, his frame lean and thin. The other giggly and hyperactive.

"So why are we here?" Shang Tsung, asked his friend.

"Patience, my dear friend. I have a new trick I've been dying to show you. Tehehee," Rumple cackled. In front of them, a beautiful doe appeared.

"Magnificient," Shang commented.

"Yess," Rumple cracked his knuckles and slowly approached the majestic deer.

"Hello dearie," he said, opening his hands beckoning. "That's it, come closer."

The deer complied, approaching Rumple without hesitation.

"What are you doing?" Shang whispered.

Rumple put a finger to his lips. "Quiet!" He ran his hand over the animal's neck, reaching down towards it's chest. "This will hurt just a little…" His hand started to glow as he plunged it into the deer's chest, pulling it back out holding a still-beating heart.

"It's still… alive!" Shang marveled.

Rumple held the heart as though it were a precious jewel. The doe's eyes became glassy as it started to stagger about.

"Impressive, but watch this," Shang said as he placed his hand on the doe, his lips widened into a cruel sneer. _"Your soul, is mine!"_

A green glow encapsulated the deer as Shang sapped it's life force and drew it into his own body, his face aglow with ecstasy. Rumple watched in horror as his friend's appearance became stronger, more masculine while the doe became a lifeless husk of it's former self.

"We… we killed her!" Rumple cried.

"Deciding between life and death by sheer will, that is what differentiates mere mortals from _gods_, my friend," Shang said. "As for me, I just _take_ what I want when I see it." He started to walk away, leaving Rumple alone, still holding the beating heart.

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!_

Rumple's thoughts were interrupted by a drumming sound coming from behind him in the bushes. He turned around the see a newborn foal. Next to it was a baby skunk and a rabbit whose left foot was thumping angrily on the ground. Rumple saw the look of fear and sorrow in the foal's eyes. He placed the heart before the three animals.

"I'm so sorry…"

.

.

.

THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

"Jax and I were on assignment in Hong Kong following a lead on Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon gang," Sonya continued. "We finally tracked him down at an island where Shang Tsung was hosting what we thought was an underground martial arts tournament."

"The tenth Mortal Kombat," Regina said.

"Mortal Kombat?" Emma asked.

"Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld, is a conqueror of worlds," Gold explained. "He has legions of armies at his disposal, though he can't just march in and invade directly."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"He would if he could, Emma," David answered. "And believe me, he's tried. The elder gods agreed to a compromise: to conquer any given realm, a world must win ten continuous victories in a tournament between it's champions and theirs."

"But we're still here," Anna said. "_Earth_ I mean. Earth obviously won, right?"

"If there's one thing about Shang Tsung," Gold said. "He's a sore loser who loves to cheat." He paused so that he could deliver the bombshell. "He plans to undo the treaty between the Enchanted Forest and Edenia."

.

.

.

THE ROYAL CASTLE, THE ENCHANTED FOREST.  
>35 YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST CURSE.<p>

On the bridge leading to the royal castle, Arthur kept his gaze locked upon his opponent: just under seven feet tall, muscular, glowing red eyes peering out under a skull mask, hands wrapped around a massive war-hammer.

Arthur drew his sword, Excalibur, being careful to keep his distance. Shao Kahn was renowned and feared for both his brute strength and speed. All it would take is one strike and Arthur would be dead instantly.

From inside the castle gate, King Leopold and Queen Eva, three months pregnant with their first child, watched in fear. Kahn had easily bested The Enchanted Forest's greatest warriors, leaving only King Arthur.

Their weapons clashed; the stone beneath Arthur's feet seemed to tremble with every thrust, parry and strike.

"This world, as will so many others, shall belong to Outworld," Kahn taunted.

"Never," was all Arthur could say, lunging forward and swinging Excalibur. Kahn blocked hard, causing Arthur to lose his balance. Knees shaking from fatigue, he got back to his feet.

"Why resist?" Kahn growled. But Arthur did resist, cutting on Kahn's shoulder and forcing the emperor to back away. Arthur thought he had the upper hand, but it was only a feint. Kahn charged forward, ramming Arthur hard. He raised his hammer and brought it crashing down onto Arthur's ribs.

_"__No!" _Queen Eva screamed.

"Leopold!" Kahn barked. "Lay aside your crown and bow to me! This world is now mine!"

"You're a monster Kahn!" King Leopold shot back. Behind Kahn a portal opened. Goro, Kintaro, Shang Tsung and Rumplestiltskin stepped through leading a legion of soldiers bearing the flag of Outworld.

"Goro, Kintaro," Kahn ordered his two senior generals. "Raze this palace to the ground. No prisoners."

"Yes, excellency," Goro obliged.

"Oh, this shall be fun!" Rumple rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Rumple, you treacherous bastard!" Leopold spat.

"Word to the wise," Rumple replied. "If there's going to be in a war, fight for the side that will actually win."

Kintaro gestured towards key targets along the castle. The legion arranged themselves into smaller units and began to march. As they did, a horn could be heard in the distance. Another portal opened on the other side of the bridge in front of the gate. King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, rulers of Edenia, stepped through, their own armies in tow.

"I knew you would come," Eva said softly.

"Edenia has already lost and even now is being annexed into Outworld, Jerrod," Shao Kahn laughed. "Why bother fighting at all?"

"The Enchanted Forest is still under our protection by treaty," Jerrod answered.

"And we always take care of our friends," Sindel added.

The two armies charged at each other, clashing in a bloody melee. The Edenians, while renowned for their fighting skills that were enhanced by their natural longevity, could barely defend themselves against the brute force of the Shokan, Centaur and Takartan soldiers. Jerrod and Sindel singled out Kahn, attacking ferociously against the Emperor.

"All the lives you have killed, all the homes you have destroyed," Jerrod accused. "When will it cease?"

"This ends when I say so!" Kahn answered. "The elder gods have no dominion over this world. Do you honestly think you're a worthy protector?"

"Nothing is stopping us from trying!" Sindel swung her spear at Kahn's head, knocking off his mask and revealing a lantern jaw and shaved head.

Kahn felt blood trickle down his forehead. "You fools!" He threw a right elbow strike at Jerrod, connecting with the Edenian king's spine. Jerrod collapsed, his body lifeless.

"Jerrod!" Sindel rushed to his side.

Shao Kahn looked down upon the Edenian queen. Despite her greying hair, she was nonetheless incredibly beautiful and full-figured; her movements graceful and strong.

"I will spare what remains of your people, as well as remove my forces from the Enchanted Forest on but one condition."

Sindel lifted her eyes to meet Kahn's. While Kahn's face tried to feign compassion, his eyes were filled with lust.

"What do you want?" Sindel begged.

"One thing," Kahn bent his knee so that he was now face to face with her. "_You_. By my side as my wife and Queen."

"Sindel, no!" Leopold yelled.

A tear rolled down Sindel's cheek. "For the sake of this world, and my people. I accept."

A portal opened and the remaining Outworld forces began to leave; the Shokan troops dragging the surviving Edenians with them.

"She did that…" Eva wept. "For us."

Leopold held his wife close. "It's over."

The last one to leave was Rumple, who pranced up to the gate and pressed his face against the iron bars.

"Don't celebrate too soon!" he sneered. "I'll be back! I will have a new apprentice… one who I promise will make you wish Shao Kahn did conquer this pathetic little realm compared to what _she_ will do to it! _Tehehee_!"

.

THE MAYOR'S OFFICE

"Sindel committed suicide shortly afterwards. Her daughter, Princess Kitana, was adopted by Kahn as his own heir," Regina said.

"The consequences of our actions," Gold continued, pointing an accusing finger at Regina. "By creating Storybrooke and bringing everyone here, _you_ have not only opened the back-door for Shang Tsung, you've laid down the welcoming mat for those who've always wanted to conquer!"

"You're saying if Shang Tsung holds Mortal Kombat here, Shao Kahn can take over both Earth _and_ the Enchanted Forest?" Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

"Along with any other world connected to Storybrooke," David added. "Wonderland, Neverland. He could do in days what would otherwise take centuries."

"You still haven't told us where Elsa is," Kristoff asked Jax and Sonya.

"Or who that other guy was," Anna said. "And why he has Elsa's magic?"

As if in reply Raiden appeared, startling everyone in the room except Gold.

"Speak of the devil," Gold said.

"Rumplestiltskin," Raiden answered condescendingly. "Or do you prefer 'Mr Gold'?"

"Who is this guy?" Emma asked.

"Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earth realm," Jax answered.

Raiden regarded each person in the room. "Queen Regina. Prince James and Snow White," he gazed at Emma. "And you must be the Savior whose coming was foretold long ago. It is an honor to finally meet you, Princess Emma."

Emma could only stare back. _Princess?_

An indignant Anna cleared her throat. "Ahem. Hello? Last time we saw you, you and some weirdo in blue pajamas kidnapped my sister and disappeared. Where have you taken her?!"

"She is safe, I promise you. I have taken her to the Lin Kuei headquarters," Raiden replied.

"Oh. My. God," Sonya deadpanned.

"The Lin Kuei are a rival clan with a lasting feud against the Shirai-ryu," Jax explained.

Kristoff's phone suddenly ringed. "It's an incoming video call from… China?"

"I think you'd better answer that," Raiden said.

Kristoff answered and held up the phone so that everyone was in view of the camera. "Elsa!"

"Kristoff!" Elsa answered. "Is Anna with you?"

"I'm here," Anna said taking the phone. "Elsa, where are you? I've just spent the past hour listening to stories about ninjas, sorcerers and Rumple killing Bambi's mother."

"He _what?!"_

"Never mind," Anna said. "Elsa, are you all right? Who was that guy who could freeze things? I was worried sick."

"I'm fine," Elsa assured her sister. "Kuai Liang is another cryomancer like me. Anna, you know how I was planning on going to college? Change of plans. These people… they've offered to train me."

"To do…?"

"To be a shadow warrior," Regina answered. "That's why Scorpion attacked."

"Anna, listen" Elsa continued. "We have six months."

"Until what?!"

"The next tournament. This call is being monitored so I have to go. I'll try to call again. But tell Mary-Margaret!"

Anna was scared. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Elsa said as she ended the call.

Emma let out a deep sigh. "Six months… While Elsa is in China where does that leave us?"

"We have to tell the town," Mary-Margaret answered. She turned to Raiden, Jax and Sonya. "Will you help us?"

Raiden nodded. "As an elder God, I cannot directly interfere in Mortal Kombat. Still, _indirectly_ I pledge my support to the mortal cause."

Jax turned to Sonya. "Looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

-  
>.<p>

.

.  
>AN: And so we have the secret history between MK and the Enchanted Forest.

The thought of Shang Tsung and Rumple training together was too much not pass up. Bambi's mother? Well, they both had to start somewhere. One doesn't become cruel overnight. I guess what make's Rumple/Gold so intriguing is that the creators of OUAT have made him so multi-faceted, going from super-villain to tragic anti-hero to romantic lead (and possibly back again). That, and Robert Carlylse is simply amazing in the role.

Does Shang Tsung have such redeeming qualities?

Doubt it.

Next chapter – Elsa's training begins!

Until then, **please rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reveille

CHAPTER 5: "Reveille"

"Pain is the best instructor, but no one wants to go to his class."  
>- General Choi Hong-Hi (founder of the International Taekwon-Do Federation)<p>

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS.

183 DAYS BEFORE KOMBAT

Elsa was awoken by the sound of a gong that resounded throughout the residential quarters. Throwing off the blanket, she put on her training _gi_ and made her way the main training hall. Most of the other initiates were merely children along with a handful of teenagers. The only other initiate close to her own age was Sareena, her white-belt already tattered and fading.

"Good morning," Sareena whispered. "Sleep well?"

"Barely," Elsa answered.

"Thoughts of home?" Sareena asked.

"Yeah," Elsa answered.

Some of the acolytes entered the hall. Sub-Zero, Sektor, Cyrax among them. Finally, Smoke and an older, elderly man came in. The old warrior stared down at everyone in the room.

"Formations! Rank and file!"

Everyone quickly shifted with initiates front, acolytes middle, masters and instructors back.

"I am Master Shujinko," the old man introduced himself. "You are free to address me as _Sifu, Sensei, Maestro_ or whatever equivalent in your tongue. I am fluent in forty different forms of martial arts. I have fought under six different banners across seven realms. The Lin Kuei are but one roof I choose to provide my services. Now, who is the Lin Kuei?"

"More steathful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!" Everyone answered.

"Remember it well. While the Shaolin monks train in their ivory temple to isolate themselves from the world, we train so that we may engage it," Shujiko said, eying the new initiates. "Ah, fresh wood for the fires. Young and untested-" he paused as he made eye-contact with Elsa. "Save for this one. This 'Snow Queen'. Fended off an armed battalion led by Prince Hans. Tell me, 'your highness', have you ever been forced to use your abilities against another?"

"Yes," Elsa admitted.

"Powers or unarmed combat?" Shujinko demanded.

Elsa said nothing. Her answer obvious.

"And yet, you presume to think yourself superior to those without your gift?"

"I would never say-" Elsa began.

"Yes, or no?" Shujinko cut her off.

"No…" Elsa answered.

"It is as I thought," Shujinko said. "You are but a stray dog which Raiden has left on our doorstep expecting to be taken in."

The statement made Elsa fume inside.

"You wish to challenge this?" Shujinko said. "So be it. Sektor!"

Sektor stepped forward. "Yes, master?"

"Give the Snow Queen her first lesson in actual _combat_," Shujinko ordered. He gestured towards the student closest to the weapons rack. "_Bokken!_"

The student fetched the wooden training swords and handed them to Elsa and Sektor.

"I hope you were well-rested," Sektor advanced, sweeping at Elsa's feet. Elsa dodged, only to have Sektor knock her down with an overhead strike.

"The force of a strike begins not in the hand but the feet with proper rooting and movement," Shujinko lectured.

Elsa swung the sword, trying to keep Sektor at bay as she tried to get back on her feet, only to have him knock her back down.

"She tries to attack without proper balance," Shujinko said. "Without balance you will only fall."

Elsa leaped forward, thrusting. Sektor sidestepped, bring his sword hard against Elsa's back.

CRACK!

"This has to stop," Sub-Zero said, stepping forward to stop the match but was held back by Smoke.

"No focus or co-ordination. Turn your back to an opponent and consider yourself dead," Shujinko added.

Elsa gritted her teeth. Throughout the whole exchange Sektor seemed to show no emotion, his face as still as a statue. _If this guy thinks he can fight dirty he's got something else coming._ With her right hand she formed a small flurry of ice and aimed it at Sektor.

"Elsa, don't!" Sub-Zero yelled as Sektor grabbed Elsa's wrist, twisting it and causing the ice to instantly dissipate. He brought his knee hard against Elsa's stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Her ribs burned with pain

"Enough!" Shujinko barked.

Elsa rubbed her wrist and massaged her bruised abdomen. To Elsa's surprise, Sektor bowed. _Nice try._ Elsa returned the bow with a salute.

"Let the morning training commence!" Shujinko declared. The students stood to attention.

"Squats! One hundred – no pauses!" The old man started the exercise with everyone else following.

Elsa did her best to keep up. In her row, a young boy was falling behind – only for a moment. One of the instructors approached with a bamboo rod and smacked the child across the leg. Immediately the child sprung to action.

"Mountain-Climbers!" Shujinko continued. "First person to quit does fifty more – with the weight vest. Come on, no slacking!"

Pushups followed, followed by jump-lunges, side stretches, burpees and crunches. The circuit was repeated two more times before Shujinko ordered a ten lap run around the dojo. Elsa couldn't go on; she wanted to roll over and throw up, her heart racing to deliver blood to aching muscles.

"Rest!" Shujinko finally called. The servants distributed cups of water which the initiates gulped down eagerly.

Elsa slumped onto her back against the mat and huffed. The sun was rising now. It was warm. She rolled to her knees and let the sweat drip off like a salty river. Her vision was fuzzy. She slowly got up and glanced at the other initiates. They crouched on the ground, holding their sides, and no one talked. Their clothes were soaked through with perspiration.

The rest of the morning consisted of bag work, gymnastics, _san shou_, self-defense drills. Finally another gong resounded, signaling mealtime. Lunch consisted of rice, vegetables and stir fried beef. Elsa sat at the table and found herself eating quickly. At the Arendelle castle, food was a luxury, a simple pleasure. After today's exercise, Elsa found herself eating simply because her body was craving the much needed sustenance.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sareena asked.

"Please do," Elsa smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Just under a season," Sareena answered. "Before that, I was a soldier of the Netherealm."

_Oops_, Elsa thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Sareena said. "Kuai Liang's brother, Bi-Han, brought me here after he rescued me."

"So, that means…" Elsa started. "If you're from the Netherealm, you're not human, are you?"

"No," Sareena said. "This form is but a mask. If I were to show my true self… it would only terrify you. But enough about me. Sektor gave you quite a hard time, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Elsa merely said.

"Try not to take it personally. As the son of the Grandmaster he has a lot to live up for."

"He's the-" Elsa asked.

"And though he won't admit it openly, it's clear he wants the job himself when the time comes."

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL, 6:45PM

"So let me get this straight," Killian Jones, aka 'Captain Hook' said, "a ninja attacks Anton, tries to abduct Elsa. Another ninja shows up. And now the military is involved?"

"Crazy, isn't it?" Leroy said. "But what have I been saying?"

The hall was filled with residents of the town. While the meeting hadn't started, rumors were already abuzz ranging from military invasion to Regina campaigning for mayor again. Finally Mary-Margaret, Regina, Emma, Jax and Sonya entered.

"Everyone please, shall we begin?" Mary-Margaret started. "I have called this meeting to bring attention to recent events, as well as a potential threat to the population. Major," she turned to Jax who took the floor.

"My name is Major Jackson Briggs, US Army," Jax started. A screen behind him projected a series of photographs of Shang Tsung's Island as he explained in length the events that took place during the tenth tournament. As he spoke, the mention of 'Shang Tsung', 'Shao Kahn', 'Mortal Kombat' and 'Outworld' brought out stressed murmuring. At the back of the hall, Belle held Gold's hand tightly.

"Two weeks ago, weather satellites picked up a glacial wall at this exact location. No doubt the result of Elsa, though OIA was suspicious it could have been the work of a Lin Kuei operative known as 'Sub-Zero'," Jax said, giving a nod to Emma who continued.

"This morning, Anton was attacked by the assassin known as Hanzo Hasashi, aka 'Scorpion'," Emma said. "After speaking with some of you who are knowledgeable, I have reason to suspect that this 'Scorpion' is in fact a Netherrealm-spectre. He was sent here to abduct – if not kill – Elsa."

Mary-Margaret shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the Netherrealm.

"This was merely the start," Regina added. "Shang Tsung wishes to host a tournament between Earth, Storybrooke and Outworld."

"Does this mean that Shao Kahn is going to kill us all?" a resident cried out.

"Not if we choose to prepare now," a deep voice from the back of the hall said.  
>Everyone turned to see Raiden, who was now making his way to the front of the hall.<p>

"Dear heavens," Hook said. "Is that-"

Everyone stared as the thunder god addressed the town.

"Residents of Storybrooke, I can understand the pain some of you still feel by having your former lives in the Enchanted Forest taken against your will. And the thought of a tournament being held in this new haven brings little comfort. The essence of Mortal Kombat is not the glorification of death," he gestured toward David, Mary-Margaret and infant Neal, to Gold and Belle, to young Henry, "…but the preservation of life. Mortal men and women fighting to protect their world. Storybrooke is not just an extension of the Enchanted Forest transplanted onto Terran soil; it's an intersection between _all _realms. Six months from now, the tournament will decide the fate of not just Storybrooke, Earthrealm or even Outworld, but the _universe_."

He paused, his face growing somber at the thought of what he would have to ask next.

_She... Must... Win..._

"…To win, _Storybrooke needs fighters_. I believe that in the heart of every man, woman and child lies the passion of a warrior. So I ask, who will volunteer?"

"I will," Gold stepped forward. "I have done too much damage as Shao Kahn's underling."

Regina followed, accompanied by Emma, Hook, Anna, David and Mary-Margaret, Robin and Marion. Others soon raised their hands.

"If Shao Kahn wants war, we'll give him war," Regina said.


	7. Chapter 6: A Deal among devils

(insert _Once _theme) Da-dum-da-dum-dum!

If you have not already heard the official soundtrack for OUAT composed by Mark Isham, you must listen to it, even if classical/instrumental isn't your thing. I promise, you will be moved. watch?v=k16jb6JZsws&list=PLC89B02B1E4F96242

In response to FAQ, this Fic largely deals with Elsa coming to grips with her powers by way of Lin Kuei training, as such the idea of her turning into a cyborg kind of defeats the purpose. Don't worry, when does finish her training, what she becomes… will need you to have toilet paper handy when we get there.

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<br>.

.

.

Chapter 6: "A deal among devils"

SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN. 11:20AM  
>120 DAYS BEFORE KOMBAT<p>

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of west Europe, a Maersk Triple-E Container-vessel sat idly.

"Twenty minutes early," Kano said. "This deal better be worth it."

A helicopter appeared on the horizon. It circled twice around the ship before landing on the helipad. As the rotors died down, a young man stepped on onto the deck: Tall, boyish featured with red hair and prominent side-burns. His movements condident yet observant

"Mr Kano, thankyou for receiving me," the young man said.

"Right this way, young master, the display awaits," Kano said.

On the main deck of the ship that served as the mobile headquarters for the Black Dragon Society, row upon row of shipping containers were stacked. Kano opened up one of them, revealing a gallery of guns, rocket launchers and other munitions.

"Very nice," the young man said.

"Anything you need for something as small as a bank robbery to overthrowing a third-world country," Kano answered. "That's the SCAR-L assault rifle there, the FN2000 with digital sights, P90 sub-machine gun, AA-12 auto-loader, Drugonov sniper rifle from Russia, Javelin rocket launchers-"

"What's that?" At the back of the container was a large object concealed by a tarp.

"Hoho, you wouldn't be interested in that," Kano jested, pulling back the tarp to reveal a large aerial bomb about the length of a small truck. "A little something me and the boys picked up after my latest trip to Ukraine. This my friend, is the Russian-made Thermobaric Increased Power Bomb, the so-called '_Father of All Bombs_'. Blast yield equal to forty-four tons of TNT across a thousand-foot radius. Shockwave closest thing to a small tactical nuke without having to worry about fallout."

"Can it be modified into a ground weapon?"

"Don't see why not, mate. It would sure make one hell of a mess though."

"How much?"

"Three hundred million," Kano answered, throwing the tarp back over the bomb. "Normally when making a deal, I prefer to keep things 'no questions asked'. But since you are who you are, it begs the question why someone such as yourself would want enough firepower to blow up half a city."

"I didn't think you of all people would bother to care," Prince Hans replied. "Let's just say we have mutual friends and enemies across the realms."

"Well then, why didn't you say so!" Kano exclaimed. "So what will it be?"

"Fifty of each plus the bomb," Hans answered.

"A bit much for the tournament, don't you think?" Kano asked.

Hans let out a confident laugh. "The _tournament_? My dear Kano, your vision is far too small. I don't just plan to _win_ the tournament, I'm going to make sure no one fights another ever again."

.

.

THE SOUTHERN ISLES

The journey back to the Southern Isles after the events at Arendelle was long and tedious. Hans, youngest among thirteen princes, was disgraced and humiliated by a naïve princess, her freak queen of a sister and now their sinister aunt.

As his ship started to moor, Hans looked at the dock to his father and twelve senior brothers. His mother, who should have been wearing her Queen's robes, was instead wearing a peasant's rags.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Hans asked as he stepped onto the dock. He looked at his father and brothers – men of dark hair, tanned complexions and stocky build. He on the other hand was red-haired, lean, fair and boyish.

"Get back on that boat, boy," the King said. "And take that whore of a mother with you!"

"Father-" Hans protested.

"_I am not your father_," the King yelled, turning his back and calling for his sons to follow. "Get out of my sight, bastard."

"What did you just call me?" Hans demanded.

"You heard me," the King spat.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Hans screamed.

The scream seemed to rend the skies as a thunderbolt rumbled overhead while the waters below rose into two jet streams that rose and swirled around Hans like twin pythons engulfing prey. The streams surrounding him shot forward, lashing at the king and his brothers, drowning them instantly.

"_I_ will rule!" Hans screamed. "_I WILL!_"

* * *

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

Elsa's face was awash with sweat as flames lashed at her feet. She and Kuai faced each other on a concrete floor covered in burning hot coals. Each held a training _bokken_ and were in the third round of free sparring.

"Eyes, Elsa! Eyes!" Smoke instructed. "Don't look at targets on the body, it gives away your intentions. Always keep eye contact and your instincts will follow!"

Smoke watched as the two of them engaged in fencing. The heat of the coals below - which would have been intolerable to a human being without the powers of either Smoke, Elsa or Kuai – combined with the intensity of each round was pushing Elsa to the peak of her limits. The footwork of _kendo _and the other arts grafted into the Lin Kuei's curriculum required both Elsa and Kuai to rely upon their common abilities just to remain standing. Every strike, parry and evasion would only serve to sharpen Elsa's concentration.

_Fire and Ice_, Smoke mused. Bi-Han and Kuai had been taught in the same manner. The pain of one a mirror opposite of the other's comfort. Though the suffering was real, she was learning how to endure.

Elsa raised her _bokken_ over her head and cut down hard. Kuai parried, the two clinching hard.

"This round's mine," Elsa grinned.

"Not this time", Kuai smiled back. He formed a ridge hand with his palm and brought it down on the blunt side of Elsa's _bokken_, snapping the blade in half and turning the wooden sword into a _shoto._ As Kuai recovered, Elsa cartwheeled, kicking his chest and sending him to the hot coals before bringing the _shoto_ a hair's length from his throat.

"Gotcha!" Elsa wrinkled her nose playfully.

"You cheated," Kuai smiled back. "In _kendo_, losing your weapon normally ends the match."

"I thought Mortal Kombat was to the death?"

"Is that so?" Kuai asked.

"Argue all you want, it's your ass that's on fire," Elsa countered.

Kuai answered by grabbing the sleeves of her _gi_, pivoting to throw her over his shoulder. Elsa rolled with the throw, landing on her feet with the _shoto_ – or what was left of it - raised.

"Come on, one more round?" Elsa asked.

Smoke waved a hand and the fires under the coals were extinguished. "Alright you two, that's enough. We don't want to find ourselves in the Grandmaster's office for burning the house down, do we? Dismissed."

Elsa went straight to her quarters. She needed to call Anna. Dialling Kristoff's phone number on the tablet, she waited for someone to pick up. It was now 6PM in China; dawn in Maine.

Finally, the tablet screen came to life as Anna, her red her uncombed and frazzled came into view.

"Ung?" Anna answered, still groggy from sleep.

"Hello yourself, stranger," Elsa replied.

"Elsa! Wait, why does your skin look like you climbed down a chimney?"

"Iron Palm training," Elsa explained. "You set a pile of coal on fire and strike with your hands and feet."

"… right," Anna replied.

"So what's happening in Storybrooke?" Elsa asked.

"Things are starting to heat up, it's getting scary," Anna answered. "Emma's set a curfew: everyone at home by 8pm under threat of arrest. Jax and Sonya are in talks with Mary-Margaret about bringing in the National Guard and declaring martial law as the date comes closer."

"Dear God," Elsa said. "Any good news?"

"Well," Anna thought for a second. "Henry's been seen walking a pretty girl home after school. It's all over Facebook."

"Ha!" Elsa laughed. "I knew it!"

"What about you, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"What about…" Elsa stammered.

"Well, Kristoff had David and Hook over to watch UFC and I have to say, those fighters are ripped!"

"Anna!" Elsa blushed. "You know this call is being monitored?"

"What, are ninjas supposed to take a vow of celibacy? Oh no, they're clans, so they would have families… Or is it like _Ninja Scroll_ where the girls sneak into the Shogun's chamber and-"

"…not that I know of," Elsa said through her teeth.

"What about that guy who rescued you? Kuai Liang?" Anna asked. "You always talk about sparring with him."

"I know what you're thinking, Anna," Elsa said, trying to keep regal composure. "Kuai is a respectful gentleman and good friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"-Hey Kristoff! Elsa's been friend-zoned!"

"Arrrrgh!" Elsa hit 'END CALL'. She ran her hands through her hair.

_Sisters_.

.

.

STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL

CRITICAL CARE PHARMACOLOGY UNIT, 9PM

One of the advantages of being a Mayor was having keys to parts of the town no one else either looked or dared to go.

Regina entered the code of the keypad and opened the door. Walking down the hallway, she approached a metallic door. She opened it, revealing an empty solitary prison cell.

"There's no point hiding, I can still smell you," Regina said, scanning the room for a break in the brick pattern.

Reptile appeared before her. Just under five feet tall, slender and meek. The Saurian looked like something out of a _Jurassic Park_ movie: scaly, bipedal, curved teeth lining a narrow snout, slitted eyes darting from here to there, clawed talons tucked close to his chest.

"_Hssss_.. What do you want?" Reptile hissed.

"Information," Regina said. "I have just one question."

"I have answersssss," Reptile said, moving closer to Regina. "Only if my Queen blesssses me!"

"I always reward those who are loyal," Regina said affectionately as she cupped the Saurian's face in her hands. Bending down, she planted a kiss on Reptile's nose. Reptile stepped back as his appearance changed before her. His scales smoothed into a skin. His snout shortened and he grew in height. What was once a walking lizard had now become a humanoid, almost indistinguishable from a human male.

"My appearance pleases?" Reptile asked.

Regina replied with her sexiest smile. "Pleasing, indeed. Now for my question," her face became blank, her brown eyes focused.

"Tell me, Reptile," she said. "Where is… the _amulet_?"

.

.

-

A/N: So what's Reptile doing in Storybrooke? It should be obvious from his interaction with Regina who his Fairytale alter-ego might be… "ribbit, ribbit".


	8. A word from the Author

A word from the author

Greetings fellow Oncers and Kombatants!

First of all, Happy Halloween to my American readers!

Secondly, a huge thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review. This is my first feature-length story, and your comments have all been very encouraging.

We are but halfway through where I intend the story to go. In the coming chapters, you can certainly expect more action, more Shang/Rump sneakiness (though not in THAT sense), OUAT-style flashbacks of certain MK characters and maybe a little romance.

Of course, there is the obvious "Elephant in the Room" of why we'd do a OUAT/MK fanfic in the first place: to explore what would happen if two characters were to duke it out.

So that's where you come in, my dearies [insert Rumple "Teehehee!]: this is where you can suggest which character fights who. So here's my intended cast:

**STORYBROOKE:**

Emma Swan

David/Charming

Mary-Margeret/Snow White

Regina/Evil Queen

Elsa

Anna

Kristoff

Ruby/Red Riding hood

Will Scarlett

Belle

Gold/Rumple

Captain Hook

Robin and Marion

Mulan

The 7 Dwarves

Henry (not too young?)

**EARTHREALM**

Raiden

Kung Lao

Liu Kang

Johnny Cage

Jax

Nightwolf

Sonya

Stryker (dunno if or how I'll weave him into the story)

Shujinko 

**THE LIN KUEI**

Kuai Liang/Younger Sub-Zero

Sektor

Cyrax

Smoke

Sareena

Frost (yes, she will be appearing later in the story)

Still deciding which LK characters apart from Sektor and Cyrax will undergo "the procedure" 

**THE NETHERREALM**

Quan Chi

Scorpion

Noob Saibot 

**OUTWORLD**

Shang Tsung

Shao Kahn

Baraka

Goro

Kintaro

Motaro

Sheeva

Kano

Ermac

Reptile 

**EDENIA**

Kitana

Jade

Sindell

Rain 

If you can think of any other characters from MK or OUAT (who are still alive in Season 4), please comment. Of course, as I'm planning the story, there are certain characters who I definitely will have fight each other as the plot will demand.

(Also, can I kindly ask that when reviewing chapters, you pay attention to grammar and spelling in your own comments? Don't want to be a grammar-nazi, it's just that it can be a bit difficult to read)


	9. Chapter 7: Kunoichi

For those wondering, yes, Regina is after _Shinokk'_s amulet. Let's not forget Elizabeth Mitchell's other work on ABC involving sneaky lizard men from outer space disguising themselves as human males so they can get in on with hot earth girls. :p  
>Come to think of it, IMHO with the proper makeup, Morena Bacarrin would make an excellent Queen Sindell opposite Lana Parilla as Regina. She can very easily go from poised and dignified to completely psychotic in a single scene.<p>

The LK quest for the Dragon medallion will also be covered later. May take a while since in OUAT more is being revealed about the secret history of Elsa's family tree (those familiar with MK lore of course know just how deep the branches really go). Have patience, my dear readers.

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<br>.

.

.

CHAPTER 6: "Kunoichi"

"It is necessary to develop a strategy that utilizes all the physical conditions and elements that are directly at hand. The best strategy relies upon an unlimited set of responses."

- Morihei Ueshiba, creator of Aikido

WINNOWER'S PARK, STORYBROOKE  
>85 Days until tournament<p>

"Have you ever actually been in a fight before?" Hook asked, his saber aloof.

"Once or twice. I've fended off wolves," Kristoff answered, bringing up his rapier.

"I would have thought being Prince-consort would have required some kind of prior military experience," Hook asked. "You at least did hunting, didn't you?"

"Grand-Pabbie's a vegetarian," Kristoff replied.

"You're saying stone-trolls actually eat? Does that mean they also-"

"Let's just say that you don't know agony until you see a troll trying to pass a kidney stone. Lots of sparks."

In the weeks leading up the tournament, Storybrooke had become a _de facto_ military base. The residents who volunteered were taken through basic combat drills, obstacle courses, weapons handling.

"We're basing it on the training we provided the Iraqi's after we caught Sadaam," Sonya explained. "We're not just preparing for a tournament. But invasion."

Jax and Sonya were amazed by how receptive they were to the training. Granted, some of the residents in their former lives had been soldiers, hunters, mercenaries. The only person who didn't show up for training was, curiously, Regina. Some people merely assumed it was because her magic already made her formidable.

"Gotta love Robin and the merry-men. Absolute bad-asses," Jax said. "Old-school survival tactics. No guns, no rations; just you, a knife and the woods."

So when the National Guard sent a special "Care Package" via an armored delivery truck to Storybrooke, everyone was excited. Everyone gathered around as though it were Christmas and Santa was about to hand out gifts.

"Jones, Killian", Jax read the label of the first package. Hook received it, opening to reveal a prosthetic hand. Mounted on either sides of the wrist was a retractable _kama_ and a Beretta 9mm Compact.

"Same make as these babies," Jax said, gesturing as his own prosthetics. "Synthetic muscle fibering over a ceramic skeleton. Figured the hook was a bit dated."

"Very, very nice," Hook said, replacing his old hook for the new hand. "Water proof?"

"Navy certified," Jax said. He moved to the next package. "Loxley, Robin and Marion. Oneida Kestrel compound bows. Weighted for use as close quarters weapons. Comes with Titanium-dipped tactical arrows."

Robin and Marion took the bows, they were surprisingly light despite the various attachments.

"Scarlet, Will." A pair of Ka-Bar military knives.

"Leroy, Doc, Walter, Anton…" A set of seven tactical entrenchment tools.

"It's just a spade," Walter said. In response Jax extended the tool and swung it around, narrowly missing Walter's head.

"Properly executed, one of these will lead to a serious fatality. Next! Kristoff and Sven?"

"Your special order arrived," Anna said.

"Hey! How come Kris' package is bigger then everyone elses?" Leroy pointed to a large crate. Jax opened it with a hard strike-

"Wait, is that _jousting_ armor?" Walter asked.

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS 4:00AM  
>52 DAYS UNTIL TOURNAMENT<p>

Elsa tossed and turned in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes-

She wasn't alone in her quarters.

Standing at the foot of her bed was a female ninja dressed in a uniform identical to Sub-Zero's. Her short hair was a crown of sky-blue spikes, her face concealed by a scarf.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in my quarters?" Elsa demanded.

Frost bent down over her until they were eye-to-eye.

"_It's only for today_," Frost sang in a mocking rasp.  
><em>"Draw them in, make them see,<br>be the _bad girl_ you always want to be  
>Reveal and grasp, it'll be quite the show…"<em>

She held up a blood-stained sword, offering the handle to Elsa. "_Because the _first kill _is forever…_"

Elsa straightened up in her bed, filling the room with a scream that could have woken up the whole stronghold.

A nightmare, she realized. With _her_ again.

She checked her Casio G-Shock – 4AM. She should try to get two more hours sleep until the morning session, but her mind was far too active to rest. Perhaps she needed to flex her muscles instead.

Elsa orientated herself as she entered the gym adjacent to the main dojo. She would come here four days per week since she began her training; using it whenever it was empty, away from the scrutiny of her seniors or instructors. There were free weights, treadmills, a balance beam, an indoor climbing wall and machines to develop every muscle group.

She warmed up by performing the 56-step Chen-family _Tai Chi_ form Smoke had taught her.

She was amazed by how far she had come. The maternal side of the royal family had always leaned towards thin and willowy. Now she could bench-press her own weight and high-jump seven feet with ease. She no longer feared the morning workouts under Shujinko; if anything they now served little purpose other than to maintain the gains she had been achieving on her own.

Sareena always ensured Elsa would never have to sit by herself during meal time. Recently, the former netherrealm operative turned Lin Kuei initiate had chosen _Fanzi Quan_ and _Taekwondo_ as her specialties – the latter making Elsa her frequent sparring partner under Olympic-based rules.

Sektor. There was something about the Grandmaster's son that Elsa couldn't place. He could sometimes be cold, quiet and distant. Other times fiercely competitive and demanding. A true engineer, when he wasn't locked away in the robotics labs, he demonstrated an uncanny knack for being able to improvise and invent weapons on the spot with whatever tools were had.

By comparison, Cyrax was more jovial as long as long as he wasn't trying to blow something up. Of all the acolytes, he was perhaps the most philosophical, able to engage in debates about ethics with Sektor at length.

The other initiates had taken a liking to Elsa immediately, especially the children. They loved to play 'Hide and Seek' with her – in reality stealth and invisibility training. Because of the diverse backgrounds of the initiates, Elsa had picked up enough mandarin, Japanese, Korean and even a little Russian just to keep up.

Smoke and Sub-Zero. Tomas was more like an uncle than a _sempai_. Patient and encouraging. while his own powers greatly differed from her and Kuai's, he was nonetheless able to provide new challenges every time they trained.

_Kuai Liang_. Not even Anna or Kristoff seemed to come close to how comfortable he felt around her powers. Their friendship felt like a game of "_anything you can do, I can do better_". Elsa would demonstrate something, and Kuai in turn would show how to apply it in a way she never thought before. Typically it was for combat purposes, but that was to be expected here, wasn't it?

She started with arm curls, picking up a pair of 15kg dumbells. Next were kettlebell swings and ezybar deadlifts. She did at least two sets on each machine followed by cartwheels and backflips on the balance beam.

The gong signaling morning calisthenics sounded. Elsa put on her _gi _tunic and jogged to the main dojo, only to be stopped short by a servant.

"Master Shujinko wishes to see you," the servant said.

"Up here," Shujinko said from a distance.

Elsa gazed up to see the master looking over the top of the rock climbing wall from his own personal _wushu_ studio on the third level. She leaped towards the climbing wall and started a free-solo, allowing her muscles to be stretched after the workout. Reaching the top, she saw the master standing there with a stop watch.

"Fifty feet in just under twenty-two seconds," Shujinko said, looking down at a stopwatch. "Excellent."

"Master," Elsa saluted.

In stark contrast to the main training dojo which was contemporary in design and equipment, Shujinko's studio could not have been more "traditional". Floating wooden flooring, a _wing chun_ dummy, a selection of swords, staves and spears. The only "modern" piece of equipment was the tablet Shujinko held in his hands along with a cup of water.

"I see that you've already began your own morning exercise," Shujinko said.  
>"Perhaps you might like some <em>water!"<em> He tossed the cup at Elsa, who lunged into a low front-stance, shooting an ice blast at the water, turning it into a icicle. She picked it up off the studio floor and rubbed it across her still-warm face.

"Thankyou for the refreshment, master," Elsa said.

Shujinko held up the tablet. "A list of everything that your instructors have taught you thus far. Are you ready for your grading?"

_Finally_. "I am ready."

"Very well. We shall begin with form? _Kusanku_."

Elsa performed the _Kusanku _kata from okinawan _kara-te_ which Kuai personally taught her.

"_Keumgang_."

An advanced _Taekwondo _pattern she and Sareena had learned together.

_"Chang Quan."_

"Long Fist". Derived from Northern Shaolin kung fu. Commonly taught throughout various forms of _wushu_.

"Very good," Shujinko said, setting down the tablet. "You know the movements. Let's see if you can put some force behind them." He lowered index and middle fingers down into the classic preying mantis position. "One rule: _no powers_. I will explain afterwards. Apart from that, go all out; knockdown or submission."

Elsa complied, bringing up her fists so that they extended from her chest. She shot forward using the strikes from _Chang Quan_, arms reaching at long range, flailing, whipping. Shujinko merely slapped each strike away as though Elsa was hitting nothing but air. She attempted a series of spin kicks, only to have her foot caught in a vice-like grip as she was thrown to the ground.

"Again!" Shujinko said.

This time Elsa waited for him to make the first move. He jabbed; she grabbed the extended arm in both hands in the dragon-hold Kuai taught her. She pivoted and dropped her shoulder to throw him. He only rolled with the movement, ducking under and grabbing Elsa from beneath in a "Fireman's carry". He dropped her hard onto the wooden floor.

"Again!" the old warrior said. "This time, don't focus on style, just attack!"

Elsa relaxed her posture. With every block and counter, she just wanted to turn him into a snowball. She then noticed Shujinko's eyes. It was unnerving – not once as they sparred had he blinked. It was as though he was recording everything she did just by looking and absorbing it into his own movements.

_Eidetic memory via physical contact._ Who could have taught him _that_?

Elsa didn't bother keeping her distance. She got in as close as possible. At this range, there was no room for flashy techniques or acrobatics, just reflexes and instinct.

_She is no longer Raiden's stray dog_, Shujinko thought. He noted the cold dew that would form on Elsa's knuckles as she chambered each strike. It was just as he suspected. _Every time she strikes, she gradually – even unconsciously – comes closer to unleashing the wolf locked up within_.

"Is this how you intend to defend Storybrooke?" Shujinko goaded. "Stop trying to attack and attack-"

Elsa unleashed a _kiai_ shout from the depths of her diaphragm, bringing her fist hard in an uppercut to his chin, hurling him up towards the ceiling. He landed hard on the floor, causing the wooden boards below to break and splinter. Elsa was ready to keep going, but he raised his hand, signaling the match over.

"Excellent!" Shujinko said, getting back to his feet. "I have no doubt that you would be able to hold your own in a fight. Well done." He gave a congratulatory bow.

"Thankyou, master," Elsa returned the bow. "But you said 'no powers'. May I ask why?"

Shujinko gestured towards the _Wing Chun_ dummy propped up against the wall. "I want you to perform an ice attack. Just the way Kuai Liang taught you, just as he himself does it."

Elsa nodded and approached the dummy. She punched the 'chest' and 'arm', sidestepped, then blasted the trunk with ice, finishing with a roundhouse kick that shattered the dummy – only to have Shujinko shove her to the ground.

"Not why, but _how," _Shujinko said, helping Elsa to her feet. "This technique, used by both 'Sub-Zeros' past and present, is highly effective in a one-on-one duel against a single opponent. Yet it suffers from an obvious flaw. Can you identify it?"

"It relies upon _sabaki_," Elsa answered. "A _kara-te _technique. Instead of absorbing the attacker's force directly with a block, you sidestep into their blindspot, then counter – or freeze - leaving them vulnerable for the kill. But the timing has to be perfect. If the freeze itself doesn't kill-"

"You have to be ready to finish without hesitation," Shujinko finished. "But what if you're fighting in a tag-team event, eh? Or if Shao Kahn succeeds and you suddenly have entire legions to fend off? In the time it takes for you to recover, your opponent's partner could be upon you and it is over."

"Do you have a solution?" Elsa asked.

Shujinko nodded. "Kuai and Bi-Han's version of this attack relies on linear direction. Your abilities on the other hand, are both _linear_ and _spherical_, hence why they could be so volatile until you started training with us. You need to coordinate your abilities so that they are a both/and with your combat training rather than either/or. Normally upon reaching required proficiency, we require a student to specialize in two or more unarmed arts. Given the circumstances, I only have time to teach you one. You are already proficient in _kendo_, but I fear that none of the bare hand styles you've sampled match how your powers work the way that they do."

"_Kara_-_te_ and Dragon-fist seem to work for Kuai," Elsa said.

"Sub-Zero's powers aren't so chaotic as to freeze an entire town," Shujinko replied. "I'll be honest: you fight like an _ape_! – you're highly clever, but you simply can't control your own strength and co-ordinate it accurately." He stroked his bearded chin. "Hmmm, an _ape. _There is one style that may yet fit you…"

Shujinko began a kung fu pattern. The arm movements were loose and flexible, yet the expressions of force were similar to those of Chen-family _Tai Chi,_ albeit far more aggressive. As the form progressed, so did the speed, becoming a flurry of rapid punches, slaps.

"_Tong Bei,_", Shujinko said. "Based on the movements of the _White-_Ape. Perhaps one of the oldest forms of kung fu. Most styles of kung fu stress stability of one's stance and footwork as the source of strength and power. In this style however, power is generated and released _through the back_ to the arms and hands."

The rest of the day was spent learning the basic form and techniques of _Tong Bei_. To Shujinko's surprise, the style fit Elsa like a second skin. As she practiced, ice would disperse at key points in the pattern from her hands and feet in perfect flow and measure with each step, every strike.

Finally, the evening gong resounded.

"That's enough for today," Shujinko said. "Ah, before we forget." He reached into his robe and produced a black sash.

Elsa's eyes widened. _Black belt?_

"Master…" Elsa stammered. "Thank you!"

"No need to thank me," Shujinko replied. "Your enthusiasm for learning is unrivaled. This belt is but a symbol of beginnings, not endings. It is your passport to the test to see if you are ready to return home to Storybrooke, and participate in Mortal Kombat. Of course, the door will always be open for you to continue your training. Now, if you excuse me, I must speak with the Grandmaster."

Elsa dismissed herself and headed to the dining room. She couldn't wait to tell Sareena and Kuai!

Shujinko immediately went to the offices where the Grandmaster was waiting.

"Well?" the Grandmaster asked.

"She passed. I believe she is ready," Shujinko said.

"Is she ready for what she may become if she succeeds?" the Grandmaster suggested. "What _we_ may unleash if she faces the trials?"

Shujinko said nothing further.

.

A/N:  
>- Any guess as to what I based Hook's new hand on? <em>Requiescat in pace…<em>

- Fans of _Arrow_ will recognize the Oneida Kestrel as the bow used by Oliver in Season 2 of the show

- For a demo of Elsa's grading:

via YouTube

_Kusanku kata (karate) watch?v=wtRdASRK-Qo_

Keumgang (Taekwondo) watch?v=4Oele1YwLmY

Chang Quan (Wushu) watch?v=7d0pAPTpvZk

(yep, that's Ray Park, Star Wars' Darth Maul and GI Joe's Snake Eyes)

_Sabaki countering_ (Enshin-Ryu karate) watch?v=n_-zSamk6WQ

_Tong Bei Kung fu_ watch?v=ow2GkOkAlew

- I know that I'm taking a lot of creative licenses with Shujinko, but I thought if there was anyone who could gauge Elsa, it would be him. I hope my deconstruction of Sub-Zero's fighting style made sense; I always wondered that from MK4 onwards, the gameplay allows players to sidestep, so why doesn't Sub-Zero use a more circular attack style instead of always shooting in a straight line? (Though there was the Liu Kang vs SZ fight in the movie where Bi-Han generated the 'Oh $#i%!' forcefield in what I thought was otherwise a bit of a letdown as far as fight scenes go.)

Next chapter, entitled "Sui Ta Ba", Elsa will finally confront her personal demons as she is forced to put her combined powers and ninja skills into practice, plus we'll examine Scorpion's past – _Once_ style!

Until then, **please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Sui Ta Ba

(insert dance track)

"Choose your Destiny"

"Flawless Victory"

"I will find you!"

"Test Your Might"

_MORTAL KOMBAT!_

**FIGHT!**

In response to reviews:  
>I've seen the early drafts for Elsa's design and yep, she was originally supposed to look and sound terrifying rather than the beautiful Elsa we all know and love from both Disney as well as Georgina Haig in OUAT Season 4.<br>(Though if you want to really see a "Emo Elsa", you should all watch Channel 7's _INXS: Never Tear us Apart_, a biopic about Michael Hutchence featuring the lovely Ms Haig as Paula Yates).  
>I suppose the obvious question last chapter asked was "Is Elsa's training really helping her?" Is she really learning how to control her powers (and in turn, herself) or is it making things worse? And what do the Lin Kuei really have to gain (or lose, bwahaha) from her?<p>

In response to PM:  
>Is it possible for someone to get a martial arts black belt (or equivalent rank) in the time frame that Elsa is training?<br>Short answer: no.  
>In for example, Shotokan Karate, assuming the prospective student trains consistently twice a week and passes each grading, it may take up to 4-6 years to go from 1st kyu (white) up to 1st Dan (black).<br>As Kuai said, the full Lin Kuei arts take a lifetime to master. In Ch1 he had just finished his own training, and in this fic he's the same age as Elsa.  
>On the other hand, if you look at Military training, boot camp with the US Marines lasts for 10 weeks – and even then it is considered the longest training programs in the US military – after which they are deemed "combat ready". So I'm assuming the same for Elsa's training; she's receiving training in "the abridged book of ninja fighting". A basic foundation, with supplementary bits and pieces from here and there, and last but not least a majorspecialty (_Tong Bei_).

.

.

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Mortal Kombat Legacy developed by Kevin Tancharoen<br>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7: "Sui Ta Ba"**

"If you are not progressing along the true way, a slight twist in the mind can become a major twist. This must be pondered well."  
><strong>― <strong>**Miyamoto Musashi****, ****_A Book of Five Rings_**

I got my head  
>but my head is unraveling<br>Can't keep control  
>can't keep track of where it's traveling<br>I got my heart  
>but my heart's no good<br>You're the only one that's understood  
>I come along<br>but I don't know where you're taking me  
>I shouldn't go<br>but you reaching back and shaking me  
>Turn off the sun<br>pull the stars from the sky  
>The more I give to you<br>the more I die  
><strong>- Nine Inch Nails<strong>

.

SOMEWHERE IN KANSAI PREFECTURE, JAPAN.  
>WINTER, 2011<p>

Hanzo Hasashi ran as fast as he could, trying keep his footing on the melting snow surrounding him. He glanced over his shoulder; no sign of his pursuer, even though he could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer-

_ WHACK!_

Hanzo fell face first onto the snow. He rolled onto his back to face his attacker: a four year old boy holding a bamboo _shinai_.

"You're mine, daddy!" the boy said.

"Yes, very good Jubei-chan," Hanzo replied. He couldn't help but smile in pride. "But you revealed your feelings. In battle, you must never let your enemies know how you feel or what you are thinking. They will only use it against you."

The boy nodded in understanding, which only made Hanzo's smile grow wider.

"You show much improvement!" Hanzo said.

"Enough to train with the _kunai_? Or the _katana_?" Jubei asked.

Hanzo's smile slowly faded from his face. "You are still too young."

"I want to be just like you, Daddy!" Jubei said. "One day, I want to be Grandmaster of the Shirai-Ryu!"

Hanzo let out a sigh. In most clans, _shinobi_ training typically began the moment a child could run on two feet. Hanzo couldn't even remember when his own training started. Yet he deliberately chose not to train Jubei in the same manner.

"As your father, my wish is that you would have the life which _you_ want-"

"But that _is_ what I want to do," Jubei pleaded.

Hanzo thought about it. "Then I will train you myself. And when you are old enough, I will present you to the clan leaders to see if your dedication makes you eligible to join the clan proper. Prove your dedication, and should your heart long for this life in the future, I will try my best to ensure you gain entrance." He rose to his feet.

Jubei bowed. Hanzo returned the bow, still smiling.

Teacher and Student.

Father and Child.

Wolf and Cub.

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS, 6:30PM  
>52 DAYS UNTIL TOURNAMENT<p>

After dinner, Elsa ran back to her quarters. She couldn't wait to tell Anna! She finally got her Black Belt-

_1 Message received_.

"Who could that be from?" Elsa said to herself as she saw the notification on her tablet. She swiped the screen to bring up her email:

_Elsa,  
>Meet me on the rooftop after dinner?<br>K.L._

Elsa smiled. Maybe Anna was onto something...

She tossed the tablet onto her bed and rushed up the stairs to the rooftop. It was her first time up here. The view was breathtaking. A clear view of the stars above; below in the valley was the city of Zhu Zin. Kuai sat at the center of the rooftop, a blanket laid out with candles, a fondue set and-

"_Chocolate_," she said aloud, sitting next to Kuai. "My number one weakness. How on Earth did you find out?"

Kuai gave her a sheepish smile. "Would your number two weakness happen to be a younger sister who talks a lot?"

_Anna!_

"_She_ put you up to this?!" Elsa's eyes narrowed with mischief.

"…Yeah," Kuai admitted. "She's actually very nice. You're very lucky to have her and Kristoff."

"More than you know," Elsa replied, taking a strawberry and dipping it into the chocolate.

"I have a gift for you to celebrate your 'graduation'", Kuai said. He presented her with an object wrapped in silk linen. "Smoke and I prepared it as soon as we found out you passed the grading and that you were going to specialize in _Tong Bei_."

Elsa unwrapped it, her blue eyes going wide as she now held a sword in her hands. She unsheathed it: Japanese in design and orientation, the smaller 19-inch blade that of a _wakizashi_, yet with the 12-inch two-handed hilt of a _katana_.

A _kodachi_. The short-sword would allow ample defence against a full-length weapon, while allowing for closer-range techniques in line with what Shujinko had taught her. Yet what caught her eye were the three Mandarin characters engraved onto the base of the blade.

"_Sui Ta Ba_," Elsa read. "Now you're making fun of me."

"When I was little and my powers started to show, my mother would read to me and Bi-Han the story of the Snow Queen. If I ever got scared of something, I would simply imagine myself with the Snow Queen and her sister in their kingdom, free from whatever was worrying me."

Elsa sheathed the sword. "It's beautiful Kuai."

"Beautiful and deadly, just like the Ice Queen I always imagined meeting."

"Let me know if you meet her. My Aunt Ingrid can be a real pain in the ass," Elsa joked.

That earned her a laugh. "Seriously," Kuai said. "When I first saw you in Storybrooke, I felt like I had stepped into a dream. Knowing that you were actually real…"

Elsa leaned forward and cupped her chin. "Well, you clearly know my story. You're still yet to tell me yours."

Kuai shuffled closer to her and lay on his back. "My father was chinese. Mom was American. My brother and I grew up in San Francisco where mom raised us by herself mainly. Dad was rarely home."

"Your father," Elsa asked. "He was Lin Kuei?"

Kuai nodded. "Bi-Han's abilities started to show when he was twelve; with me I was eight. Mom decided to enroll us in _Kara-te_ lessons just to help us take our minds off our powers, but it only made them stronger. When Bi-Han finished High School, Dad decided to take us to China."

"To start training," Elsa said.

"The decision ended Mom and Dad's marriage," Kuai continued. "My father died just after my twenty-first birthday during a failed mission. When that happened, something in Bi-Han snapped. He became more distant, ruthless…"

He brought the topic back to himself and Elsa. "When he was killed by Scorpion in Mortal Kombat, I thought I was the only cryomancer left."

"Then fate brought _us_ together," Elsa said, the two of them rising to their feet. "Tell me something: what part of my story did you enjoy the most?"

"Bié ràng tā men, jìn lái kàn jiàn," Kuai started.

"Zuò hǎo nǚ hái, jiù xiàng nǐ de cóng qián," Elsa continued.

"Yǐnmán, bù juédé bùyào ràng tāmen zhīdào..."

"_Now they know_," Elsa finished, wrapping her arms around Kuai as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

_Sui Ta Ba._

She ran her fingers through his black hair.

_This is what it truly feels like._

_Love._

"Elsa, I need to tell you: the final test," Kuai warned. "Not everyone makes it out alive."

Elsa only held him tighter as she moved for a second kiss. "We're not _everyone_."

"I was afraid you would say that," Kuai answered. "It's time to see what you can do."

.

KANSAI PREFECTURE, JAPAN.  
>WINTER, 2011<p>

Hanzo and Jubei returned to their townhouse within the small rural village that had been home to the Shirai-Ryu for nearly six centuries. The isolation allowed the clan to live and train in peace. Visitors were few, but when they came, they were not here for pleasure or tourism.

"Mommy!" Jubei called as he and Hanzo stepped into the dining area of their home. "Daddy said I can be a ninja when I grow up!"

Kana Hasashi shot her husband a chastised glance.

"We'll talk later," Hanzo whispered.

The family sat at the table where Kana distributed lunch. Jubei was about to take a chomp out of a meatball, only to receive a slap on the wrist from his mother.

Jubei placed his hands together and lowered his gaze. "_Itadakimasu_."

"_Itadakimasu_," his parents repeated.

"Have preparations for the Prime Minister's arrival been completed?" Kana asked.

"Nearly," Hanzo replied. "The Kyoto offices can be very busy at this time of year."

"And Jubei," Kana asked. "Are you prepared to sing a song for the Prime Minister?"

"But Mommy," Jubei said. "I do not have time for singing anymore. Ninja do not sing."

"Is that so?" Kana asked, looking at her husband.

"Jubei," Hanzo smiled, "It is a great privelage for Kansai to host the Prime Minister. Now, would you care to honor your mother and I with your gift? As I will surely teach you_: practice bears nothing but good fruit_."

Jubei stood and began a tune:

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
><em>Do make tomorrow a sunny day<em>  
><em>Like the sky in a dream sometime<em>  
><em>If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell<em>

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
><em>Do make tomorrow a sunny day<em>  
><em>If you make my wish come true<em>  
><em>We'll drink lots of sweet sake<em>

"One day," Kana whispered to Hanzo. "He will learn that his life will not have to include the Shirai Ryu."

"One day," Hanzo replied. _Soon._

Jubei's singing was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Kana peeked through the window to see a rental car parked outside.

"I'll get it," Hanzo called, opening the door to see a man the same age as himself, dressed in a black uniform with a blue tactical vest. The man was clearly Chinese, save for his piercing blues eyes.

"Bi-han!" Hanzo extended his hand.

The Lin Kuei acolyte shook the Shirai-Ryu sensei's hand in return. "Good to see you too, Hanzo," Bi-han replied.

"We were just having lunch. Please, join us," Hanzo offered.

"I'm afraid I must decline," Bi-Han said politely. "I'm here on behalf of my Grandmaster. He's arranged a meeting between the clan leaders and requests your presence before we all meet with the Prime Minister."

_Already? _"Give me ten minutes. I'll be right behind you," Hanzo said.

"Take your time," Bi-Han replied. Hanzo went to his room and changed into his uniform: an all-black _gi_ with a gold vest. "Must you go?" Kana asked. "I should be back by tonight," Hanzo replied, kissing his wife. "By tomorrow, this feud between our clans will be over once and for all."

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS, 8:30AM  
>45 DAYS UNTIL TOURNAMENT<p>

"You have far surpassed the expectations of your teachers," the Grandmaster said.

Elsa wore a charcoal-grey acolyte uniform, her new _kodachi_ tucked into her belt at the hip. Under the tunic was a heart rate moniter that registered her pulse. Over her uniform she wore a utility vest containing a knife, smoke pellets, a grappling hook and a grenade.

"I am ready, Master," Elsa said.

"Make your way to the basement level," the Grandmaster instructed. "There is a door with a finger-print scanner. Once it opens, the test will begin. The course is inside an old bomb shelter; a tunnel eight-hundred meters long, divided into four chambers. You are to make your way to the final chamber using any means necessary – including lethal force. Good luck."

Elsa made her way to the basement where she saw a glass door. She placed her index finger on the scanner and counted back from ten.

.

"Why does she hesitate?" the Grandmaster asked.

"She's making a calculation," Smoke said.

The two along with Kuai, Sektor and Cyrax were in an observation room adorned with TV screens showing every square meter of the obstacle course.

"Safeties are disengaged," Cyrax said.

"Three… Two… One."

Elsa tossed a smoke pellet into the chamber. The targeting lasers immediately appeared, followed by the signature _Rrrrrrrrrr_ of gattling guns feeding ammunition.

Elsa leaped towards the nearest gun and aimed it at the others. Her hands were barely able to handle the storm of rounds the fired forth.

_Live rounds_, she frowned.

Elsa guided a stream of fire into the guns' ammo packs. Moments later, in a cloud of fire and smoke, the guns fell silent then collapsed. Checking that the chamber was clear, she sprinted forward.

.

"That was new," Cyrax said. "Most people try to dodge the guns rather than camp out and shoot back."

"Next chamber is Project NAGA," Sektor said.

"That was one of your most expensive projects. Sure you want to waste it?" Kuai teased.

"The golden rule of weapons manufacturing," Sektor replied. "A weapon left unused is a useless weapon."

.

The second chamber had to be at least as big as a football stadium. It seemed to be empty, except for-

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Elsa thought. _Someone seriously plays far too many video games_.

NAGA stood just under three stories tall; a cross between a dragon and an armored tank. But instead of arms, it had twin turrets featuring a Gatling gun, a grenade launcher and sidewinder missiles.

"TARGET ACQUIRED," NAGA said.

"Damn!" Elsa ran. There was no place to take cover, and even if there was, there was no chance she would withstand any of the gigantic robot's arsenal. She raised her hands, using her powers to create a solid wall of ice as she had done on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

_KA-BOOM!_

The explosion of an incoming missile shattered the barrier, forcing shards of ice to fall to the grounds.

Elsa raised another wall, then another and another. She ran through the length of the chamber creating walls of ice at every ten meters. As she ran she could hear NAGA gaining on her.

_Stay too far, he'll shoot. Let him get close, he'll stomp me, _Elsa thought.

Perfect.

_Let's see if you're built for winter_.

NAGA crashed through the final barrier. He raised his foot to squash Elsa, only to have her run underneath.

"Come and get me!" Elsa yelled.

By now the floor was covered in shards of ice that was beginning to melt. NAGA turned around to begin pursuit, only to lose traction and slip, his "head" crashing down. Elsa jumped onto his back and drew her _kodachi_.

NAGA rose and tried to shake her off. Elsa held on tightly. She froze what seemed to be the cover of the onboard CPU and kicked it open with her foot.

"Let's see what makes you tick."

She drove her _kodachi_ into computer, causing NAGA to roar. Sparks flew from NAGA's head until he became limp and collapsed.

"Don't you know?" Elsa said to the fallen robot. "Dragon's are cold blooded, They hibernate in winter. I could have raised my own monster, but this turned out to be more fun."

She made her way to the door at the back of the chamber leading to the third stage. In stark contrast, it was narrow, with a maze of large metal containers lying around. Above was a row of lights dangling from a metal beam that illuminated the whole area.

Elsa heard the distinct sound of someone cycling the bolt of an automatic rifle. Seven people entered via a door on the right. They each had distinct accents: An American, an Australian, Bristish, Russian, Israeli, Japanese and Korean. All uniformed in military fatigues with respective insignia.

_A Navy SEAL, SAS, Spetsnaz, IDF, TSG and KPA_, Elsa identified. Modern Warfare's most feared, trusted and despised.

"Just one target," the British SAS soldier soldier said.

"Flanking positions," the SEAL added.

Behind them, something whistled from the shadows and the overhead lights shattered, immersing the chamber in darkness. The soldiers jerked around, raising their weapons. The thing that had hit the lamp fell to the ground and the Russian lifted it, trying to see exactly what it was in the darkness-

_A Snowflake shuriken?  
><em>  
>"Switch to thermal imaging."<p>

"Where is she?" Smoke asked.

"She's in there," Kuai answered.

"She's not showing up on infrared or thermal imaging," Cyrax said before it clicked in his head. "…Oh, right. That's actually pretty clever, she must have seen _Predator_."

"Sonar motion tracking?" the Grandmaster asked.

The screen showed a layout of the room. The soldiers had huddled closer together. Finally, a _PING_!

"She's back up against the wall," Sektor said.

A second _PING!_

"Anyone else in the chamber?" the Grandmaster asked.

"Shouldn't be," Cyrax answered, turning to Kuai. "You taught her your ice-clone move? I thought asking just one Ice Queen out on a date was enough."

Kuai just sat there relaxed. "She added her own spin to it…"

.

"There!"

A stream of bullets shattered the frozen clone of Elsa's frame.

"A decoy," the Australian said. "She's got to be around here somewhere…"

_TRAMP! TRAMP! TRAMP_!

"What the hell?"

"Holy Sh-"

A legion of a dozen frozen decoys were marching towards them, each one holding an icicle sword.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

The room was briefly lit up by quick muzzle flashes, but for every decoy that want went down, another appeared in it's place and kept coming closer.

"Reload!"

"I'm running low, man!"

_Click_. The floor beneath the soldiers was littered with spent cartridges and magazines.

"She's messing with us!" the Israeli said. As soon as he said it, he screamed as he was sucked into the shadows.

"I don't like this one bit," the British SAS trooper said. "Where are you?!"

He heard a whisper in his ear: "_Right here_."

The SAS trooper turned his head and was looking into a woman's face, inches from his, hanging upside down. Something grabbed him and he was thrown face-first to the ground.

Elsa dropped down next to the Korean. Before the soldier could react, Elsa drove her foot down hard on his kneecap. The trooper screamed as his leg gave out. An uneven strut of bone burst through the wounded man's fatigues. Elsa finished him with a right to his temple.

She saw the SEAL, the Australian and the Japanese. Elsa jumped forward and snapped a side kick toward the Australian, striking him in the groin, crushing the soft organs and breaking his pelvis. Turning to face the Japanese TSG, she whipped around and caught the soldier in the neck, throwing him so hard he left a dent in the nearest wall. The Australian tried in vain to throw a punch; she caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder; turning the wrist so that his arm broke like a twig as he hit the ground.

"There you are!" said the Russian Spetsnaz. The soldier was massive – at least six and a half feet tall, muscular and sinewy. He drew a machete from it's sheath.  
>"Just you and me, witch!"<p>

_Lucky last,_ Elsa thought, drawing her _kodachi. _The Russian swung his knife in a vicious cut towards Elsa's head, missing only by a fraction. Elsa felt her hair go loose; she caught a glimpse of her platinum blonde ponytail breaking free from the base of her neck and falling.

"That's it!" Elsa yelled. _"No one touches the ponytail!"_

The Russian swung the machete again, slow and clumsy. Elsa sprang off her back foot and parried, using her free hand to attack. She launched her entire weight as her _Tong Bei _strike smashed into the man's wide chin. The Russian's hands came up to keep her at bay; Elsa stepped in, and followed through with a Tiger-Claw to his floating ribs. Bones split.

"Krovozhadnyy ved'ma!"The Russian cursed. "'_Bloodthirsty witch'_!?"Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I'm the _Ice Queen_." Three more punches and the Russian stopped moving, his arm, chest, leg and neck twisted at unnatural angles.

She picked up her ponytail off the ground. It took her years to grow to the length and volume it had. She tucked it into her vest; it may come in handy later.

.

KANSAI PREFECTURE, JAPAN.  
>WINTER, 2011<p>

Hanzo drove down the narrow dirt road; Bi-Han's own car directly ahead in front.

Bi-Han's car sped up ahead and disappeared.

"What in the world-" Hanzo said to himself. He was about to accelerate when he saw a lone figure in the middle of the road. He slammed the breaks and honked the horn.

"Hey! Get off the road!"

No answer. The figure stood as still as a statue. Hanzo got out of the car and slowly approached. It was a man, covered head to toe in ice. He must have been dead for at least a day-

_The Prime Minister?!_

"No…" Hanzo said. But who could…?

_Sub-Zero._

The Lin Kuei ninja appeared, wearing his signature blue uniform.

"Bi-Han, you dared kill the Prime Minister? Do you realize what you have done?!" Hanzo demanded.

"A necessary step," Sub-Zero replied flatly.

"My village…"

"Left defenseless," Sub-Zero answered. "And your inferior Shirai-Ryu will finally meet it's end!"

Bi-Han lashed out with a front kick. Hanzo blocked; Shirai-Ryu _kempo_ relied upon keeping oneself balanced on a level surface. If you were on snow or mud, dig your feet in and avoid kicking. This was no problem for a Cryomancer like Bi-Han who darted across the ice like an Olympic skater.

"**_Come here!_** " Hanzo shot his rope-dart at Sub-Zero. The weapon lodged itself in Bi-Han's arm. Hanzo pulled hard, snapping his free hand up for a clothesline, sending the Lin Kuei to the ground stunned.

There was no time to spare. Hanzo drove back to the village. Along the way, he saw more frozen bodies.

_No…_

Reaching the village, he saw houses on fire. Screams could be heard.

"Kana! Jubei!"

Arriving at his house, he kicked the door down. If Bi-Han so much as-

Kana lay on the floor of the dining room, her body covered in ice. Her beautiful face locked in an expression of shock and fear.

He reached Jubei's bedroom. He found the boy still clutching his _Shinai_. Unlike his mother, he wasn't frozen. His face was bruised and bloodied. Around his neck was a _kunai_.

_He tried to defend himself and his mother as I would have_, Hanzo realized. _And was punished for trying_.

His legs gave way and he collapsed. Everything he had learned and taught about keeping his emotions in check was lost as tears flowed down his face.

"Did I not tell you that your clan was inferior?"

_Bi-Han-_

A sharp pain shot through Hanzo's abdomen. He looked down to see the blade of a knife plunged deep into his stomach as an excruciating chill quickly spread throughout his whole body. He looked up to see Sub-Zero, staring back at him, friend turned enemy.

"The legacy of the Shirai-Ryu dies with you, Hanzo Hasashi. May you and your family rot in hell!"

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS, 8:57AM

Elsa opened the door to the final chamber – a small room the size of her quarters, empty except for a small vent in the low ceiling. She stepped inside, not sure of what to do. Was there something hidden here that she was supposed to recover? Or was it a patience test?

She checked the vent. A cool breeze came down. It was obviously connected to the headquarter's airconditioning system.

"Hello?" She yelled into the opening, suddenly realizing the mistake she had made. _Epic fail, Elsa. You just gave away your position to whoever may be watching_. The instant she thought this, a thick green mist shot out from the vent into her face.

_Gas!_

She tried to cover her mouth, only to end up coughing. The room started to spin and her head throbbed in pain.

_Get out of here_.

She dashed back to the door, opening it wide and leaping out back into-

The Arendelle Royal Castle?

Elsa found herself standing in the ballroom of her former home. Through the windows, the Northern Lights danced across the sky.

"This can't be real…" A dozen thought's raced through her head. A dream? An interdimensional portal? A hologram?

The door leading to the living chambers creaked open and two small figures creeped in.

"Oh God…" Elsa gasped. It was herself and Anna, aged eight and four.

"Do the magic! Do the Magic!" little Anna said.

Snow flakes dropped high from the ceiling.

"This is amazing!" the red-haired toddler cheered.

"Watch this!" the older sister stomped on the floor, a layer of ice forming to turn it into an impromptu skating rink.

Young Elsa rolled her hands and formed a snowball that grew into a humanoid shape. " 'Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!' "

Little Anna threw her arms around the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!"

Elsa knew what came next in what seemed to be a harmless game. She ran forward towards the two little girls, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_Stop it! Stop it!"_

The two girls were completely oblivious to the adult Elsa as hills of snow sprang up and little Anna jumped from one to the next.

"Anna, slow down!"

"Catch me!"

_"You don't know what you're doing!"_ Elsa yelled at her younger self as a stray ice blast shot up towards Anna's small body.

"_No!"_ She jumped up to block the blast with her own body, but it was too late. Anna's head was struck and her body fell limp onto the icy floor.

The King and Queen burst into the hall to find their young daughters huddled in the icy landscape.

"Elsa, this is getting out of hand!" the King said.

"I'm sorry!" young Elsa cried, "We were just playing. I didn't mean it!"

_"Papa! Mama! I can control my powers! I can save her! Why won't you listen to me!"_

The King and Queen gathered the children and whisked them away from the hall. Elsa felt compelled to follow, running towards the doors that opened to reveal-

_Her_ Ice castle.

"This can't be real," Elsa reasoned. "This isn't happening!"

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a familiar voice _singing_:

_When I met you in the summer__  
><em>_To my heartbeat sound__  
><em>_We fell in love__  
><em>_As the leaves turned brown  
><em>_And we could be together baby__  
><em>_As long as skies are blue__  
><em>_You act so innocent now__  
><em>_But you lied so soon_

"Olaf?"

The little snowman came into view. "What about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and Snow? Brrrr. Don't go together. How about _red_? Actually red snow is kinda scary – Elsa? Elsa! Do you like red snow, Elsa?"

"Olaf, you're not supposed to be here," Elsa said.

"But, I've always been here," Olaf replied.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked. "Olaf, is this part of the test? Is there something I need to do?"

Elsa was shocked as 'Olaf' transformed from his small, innocent self to the massive "marshmellow" monster she had created.

"You… We…," the monster growled. "_Are One…"_

"What?!" Elsa frowned.

The monster disappeared. In it's place stood a slender, feminine figure dressed in a scarlet bandit's tunic and matching breeches, her face and identity concealed by a cowl and veil, leaving only a pair of teal eyes glaring. From a belt hung a dagger and a bastard sword. The outfit didn't look like anything worn by the Lin Kuei, but rather that of a common thug from the Enchanted Forest.

Elsa gripped the hilt of her _kodachi_. "Who are you?"

The bandit unsheathed her own weapons and pounced. Elsa dodged, simultaneously drawing her blade and cutting. The bandit parried hard; despite her smaller frame and size, she wielded the heavy bastard sword in her right hand with the dagger in the left with an unnatural dexterity. Unlike conventional fencers, Elsa noticed, this bandit kept her head down, stance low.

Elsa struck again with a two-handed cut aiming for the collarbone; the bandit merely ducked and tumbled out of the way before springing back to her feet with a series of rapid thrusts. Despite Elsa's attempts, there was simply no opening. She had only studied _kendo_ for six months; this person moved with the speed and precision of an expert _maestro_.

_The low stance, cautious footwork and tumbling_, Elsa noticed. There was something eerily familiar about the way this person moved-

_No, that's impossible…_

This person could have only been trained in Arendelle.

"It's time to end this!" the Bandit taunted.

"Do your worst!" Elsa shot back.

The bandit brought her straight blade down—then, when Elsa stepped to block, the bandit feinted and cut low. Elsa countered and thrust forward at her opponent's centre line, letting the tip of her _kodachi_ pierce the jugular vein and exit via the base of the skull; an instant kill. She reached forward and pulled off the bandit's cowl-

"_Anna?!"_

Anna's body collapsed into Elsa's arms as she dropped her _kodachi._

"What have I done!"

All of the training, all of the harsh discipline, the friendship with Kuai, Serena and Tomas; all so that she and her own sister could duel to the death?

_What have I become?_

She took one final look at her sister as tears streamed down her face.

_Killer._

She felt like ripping herself apart.

_Monster._

"I came here to learn how to protect you…"

She picked up her sword. She undid her vest and took off her tunic, positioning the tip of the _kodachi _over her abdomen in the direction of her own heart.

"Oh Anna, forgive me…"

.

KANSAI PREFECTURE, JAPAN.  
>WINTER, 2011<p>

"You witnessed the death of your wife and child. Your code demands blood for blood."

Hanzo's body stood frozen, his face unmoving. The person standing over him leaned closer; his eyes dark as night, skin alabaster white; a tattoo covering the right of his bald head.

_His hunger for vengeance will cloud his honed sense of logic and reason._

"I come with an offer of redemption," Quan Chi said gently, placing his hands on Hanzo's shoulders.

"Fight for me... For the netherrealm, at the final Mortal Kombat... And in return, I promise to help you find Sub-Zero. You can avenge your brothers, and you will find peace for what he did to Kana and Jubei..."

He pressed his cheek against Hanzo's and whispered into his ear. "Can you do that for me, Master Hasashi?"

Hanzo's body thawed as flames engulfed his skull.

_"_My name…_ is **SCORPION**!"_

.

.

"Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me?"

"She's coming around, Kuai."

Elsa's eyes flew open and she let out a scream. "Olaf! Anna!" She was back in her quarters, laying on her bed. She reached under her tunic – no cut. She looked up to see Smoke and Kuai.

"The test… it wasn't real?" she gasped.

"If you're referring to destroying the gattling gun array, turning Project NAGA into a scrap heap and taking down a group of hired mercs, then yes it was real," Kuai answered.

"The gas…?"

"A psychotropic hallucinogen based on a plant native to the Himalayas," Smoke explained. "The drug is derived from it's flower perfume. The hallucinations typically take the form of Freudian archetypes associated with your instincts, your values and your fears."

"But why?" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa, there are those in Outworld like Shang Tsung who have the ability to shapeshift. Others like Quan Chi from the Netherrealm can actually employ mind control. When either happens, it is important that your training does not falter but allows you to engage."

"How long was I out?" Elsa asked.

"You went into the final chamber around nine a.m.," Kuai answered. "I pulled you out five minutes later and brought you here. It's now six in the evening."

Elsa smiled. "And you've been here ever since?"

Kuai bent down and kissed her forehead. "Where else would I be?" He ran his hand through her hair. "The new haircut suits you. It's cute."

"My sword?"

Kuai pointed to the footlocker. Her ponytail had been wrapped around the sheath to form a _sageo_ cord.

Elsa looked at Smoke. "So… did I pass?"

"In terms of required competancies, you passed with flying colors." Smoke answered proudly. "As for your… 'psych test', that's for you to decide."

Elsa sighed. "I don't know, Tomas. The things I saw… what I did…"

Smoke pointed to her forehead. "All up here. Now, your Presentation Ceremony is being prepared as we speak. Be sure to make yourself look… royal. It will be _your_ moment."

Breaking martial tradition, Elsa reached forward and hugged Tomas. He returned the gesture, for she had indeed come far.

"Ten minutes. I'll give you two a moment," Smoke said, dismissing himself.

Elsa climbed out of bed and embraced Kuai. "I love you, Kuai Liang."

"I love you too, _my Ice Queen,_" he answered. He looked down at her beautiful face. "You can tell me…"

She rested her head on his chest as she told about seeing Arendelle, reliving her childhood and facing Anna.

"You probably think I'm evil," Elsa said.

"You're not evil, Elsa," Kuai replied.

"When I return to Storybrooke," Elsa started. "…Will you come with me?"

He kissed her passionately. "We're the only two who share our kind of power. I don't want to alone any more than you do."

"So let's do this," Elsa said. She stepped back and snapped her fingers. An icy mist enveloped Elsa's body. When it cleared, she was wearing her light blue gown with it's flowing shawl.

"Wish I could do that," Kuai said.

"You can borrow the dress anytime," Elsa joked.

"Just one adjustment…" Kuai ran his hand through her shortened hair, his powers flattening it out into a straight gel.

"Thankyou, kind sir," Elsa said. They walked hand-in-hand to the main dojo. "So what does the ceremony involve?"

"The Grandmaster will formally welcome you into the clan," Kuai explained. "You will be required to take on a new name."

_A new name?_ Elsa thought. "Like a secret identity?"

They entered the main dojo where everyone of all ranks was gathered. The Grandmaster gestured for Elsa to come forward.

"When you were first brought to us, you were as a storm upon the seas: powerful, yet restless," the Grandmaster said. "Yet in the past few months, you have gone beyond expectations, learning skills that will prove effective in the dark days ahead. Now, tell us your given name."

Elsa lifted her voice. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle; protector of dominion, keeper of royal doctrine and the government thereof."

The Grandmaster continued: "As the inner transformation has been completed, so to the face that is shown to the outside world must change. Ageless, but new. Untried, but deadly. Her approach will be as silent as new-fallen snow. Her attacks, as fierce as a blizzard. Her devastation as brutal as winter's relentless kill. She is… _complete_. Now, Queen Elsa, _by what name_ shall you be known among us as your fellow clansmen?"

Elsa glanced towards Kuai – Tundra, Sub-Zero – who gave an affirmative nod.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hands and locked her fingers together. Her blue dress swirled and shifted, turning into a black sleeveless _gi_ with azure trimmings. A blue mask covered the lower half of her face. Her skin which was already fair became white as chalk; her short blonde mane turned into an upswept crown of arctic-blue spikes. Her eyes now gave off a violet glow.

When she finally spoke, it was not in her soft soprano, but a hoarse, raspy whisper.

" 'Queen Elsa' is dead. I am… **_FROST_**_."_

.

.  
>AN:

- The Hanzo/Scorpion scenes are taken straight from MK: Legacy. As much as I thought Chris Casamassa was a great live action Scorpion, Ian Anthony Dale just has that kind of presence that I felt was appropriate for Scorpion's origin story. Come to think of it, the episode in question did have a similar feel to the flashback scenes in OUAT, don't you think?  
>Though I thought Quan Chi was downright creepy compared to how he looked in Conquest. Whenever I see Adoni Maropis in the makeup, I honestly can't help but think of Keanu Reeves in <em>Bill and Ted<em>. (Please refer to my other MK fanfic "Melvin" that parodies this).  
>In the coming chapters, Hanzo is going to learn "the truth", and it will cause all hell to break lose.<p>

- For those who want to know what Elsa's sword looks like: watch?v=Ew-3cmr88TI  
>Fan's of <em>Rurouni Kenshin<em> will remember the Kodachi as Aoshi's weapon of choice watch?v=jWbldgKDnz8

- It should be obvious what inspired NAGA. If you're an MK fan, I highly recommend _Metal Gear: Rising_. It is mindblowing!

- Olaf was singing "Summer" by Calvin Harris.

- The appearance and fighting style of "The Bandit" was inspired by the ending cutscene from _The Witcher w_hen Geralt (who would make a great OUAT addition) foils the assassination attempt of King Folstice._.  
>watch?v=oo_tyITA40Q<em>  
><em>I<em> was honestly taken aback in OUAT S04E02 when we learn that Anna was the one who trained David – and Charming certainly does know how to fight. Let's be honest, in Frozen, she's an adorkable klutz so I thought it was quite a twist that she can be a badass.

- Yep, I had to include "the song" in there as I wanted this chapter to be about Elsa confronting her own demons. If you were to use psychological terms:  
>a) Her powers are an expression of her <em>id<em>, her natural inclinations (remember, "born with, not cursed")  
>b) Olaf is childhood fun incarnate; he has no sense of his own mortality as he just wants to give everyone and everything a big warm hug. He is what Elsa could be if she never let fear dominate her so easily.<p>

- I thought it was obvious from the moment I introduced Kuai Liang that I'd pair him with Elsa. Not just because they have similar abilities, but they both bear deep emotional scars.  
>The way to fix this fixer upper<br>Is to fix him up with you!

- The Grandmaster's speech is taken from the MK:Conquest episode "Cold Reality". As for Frost, I figured that there is too much of a time gap between the 10th tournament and when Sub-Zero becomes grandmaster for the MK-canon version of Frost to work, so why not have 'Frost' be Elsa once she finally learns to _Sui Ta Ba_?

I certainly do intend to explore the origins and nature of the Cryomancer race in coming chapters. I do have my own take on it, and will hopefully try to weave Ingrid (Elizabeth Mitchell's character) in as well. If you want a potential spoiler, go to the TED talks website and watch talks/boaz_almog_levitates_a_superconductor?language=en

**EDIT: **I just watched the previews for OUAT S04E07 - It looks like Emma's own powers are getting stronger and Ingrid (the Snow Queen) is taking her down the same emotional roller-coaster I've taken Elsa through here. Let's hope Emma does come to grip with her own magic, because during the tournament, Storybrooke will need more than just a champion to prevail against Shao Kahn, it will need a _Savior_

Until then, **please rate and review!**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 9: Hearts, Minds and Souls

**CHAPTER 8: "Hearts, Minds and Souls"**

"If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected ."  
>― Sun Tzu, <em>The Art of War<em>

.

THE PLANET NIFLHEIM, 5000 LIGHTYEARS FROM EARTH  
>2500 B.C.E<p>

"Are you certain these realms will sustain life?" Wotan asked, uncertainty in his brow.

"I'm fairly certain," Erda replied. "The simulations have been impeccable. Our own bodies will require adjusting, but over time future generations will thrive in such conditions."

"Thrive?" Freia objected. "The atmosphere's of these worlds are far more dense than ours. The temperatures intolerable. Not to mentions the lower gravity and higher levels of sunlight…"

"Our own abilities to lower our body temperature to live in absolute-zero will be more than sufficient, as will our planet's heavier gravity providing greater physical strength when in a low-gravity environment. We've seen what happened when our species set foot on Edenia and Outworld; it would be no different in either Earth or the Enchanted Forest."

"But the natives, these… _humans_," Freia persisted, "what if they don't accept us or our children? They could kill us!"

"Our race is already on the brink, Freia," Wotan said. "Besides, compared to these humans, our people will be like gods to them."

Erda's eyes grew sad. "We can't stay here. We must begin the evacuations before Shinnok destroys us!"

.

CIA HEADQUARTERS, LANGLEY, VIRGINIA  
>SIX MONTHS AGO<p>

Johnny Cage sat in the interrogation room staring at his reflection in the two-way mirror. It had been three days since the events at the island. Three days full of questioning, polygraphs, blood tests and debriefings.

_This is what you get for hitting on a US Army soldier, Mr Hollywood_.

At least he wasn't handcuffed. The door was locked, yet the room had an adjacent washroom for when nature called.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Jax and Sonya entered. Instead of the stereotypical interrogation scene, Jax instead sat next to Johnny rather than face-to-face.

"I've seen that look," Jax said to him. "Iraq, Afghanistan. Greenhorn leaves bootcamp feeling like he can take on the world, that he's the best and brightest. He sets foot on the battlefield and walks away knowing he's way in over his head."

"That's taking it lightly," Johnny answered.

"If it's any consolation, we just spent the last three nights being debriefed," Sonya said.

Johnny looked up at her. "…And?"

"We're getting reassigned," Jax said. "The eggheads in the Pentagon want to start up a new agency to investigate and research in case it happens again."

Johnny sighed. "Is this supposed to be the part where the men in black come in and threaten to kill me if I so much as whisper about stuff that supposedly didn't happen?"

"That's just it," Jax said. "The Director here figures this is too big to keep quiet. Your own involvement doesn't help in keeping it under wraps. So he figures it would be best if you were simply sent back to L.A."

"You're joking," Johnny said.

"You're Johnny Cage," Sonya said. "IMDB lists over a hundred credits under your name as actor, producer and _writer_. Use your contacts; get on the phone to every director and screenplay buyer you know. Pitch the story about what happened."

"So…" Johnny started. "You want me to start a propaganda program via Hollywood that will inform the world about Shang Tsung's attempts to conquer Earth?"

Johnny grinned ear to ear. "That's genius!"

.

SHANG TSUNG'S WORKSHOP, OUTWORLD  
>35 YEARS BEFORE 1ST CURSE<p>

"For heaven's sake Shang, try to be careful! We only have one shot at this," Rumple said.

"You fret too much, this is only heart surgery we're talking about," Shang Tsung answered. He held in his hand the heart of the recently deceased King Jerrod. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Based on Dr Frankenstein's research, yes," Rumple answered.

On the workbench was a series of magically-preserved hearts arranged in the pattern of a humanoid body. The magic each heart emitted gave the scene an eerie glow.

"Interesting things, hearts, that is," Rumple said. "The hardest working muscle in the human body; it carries such a heavy burden, yet is constantly blamed for so many things that the mind is always guilty of."

"So run this by me again," Shang asked.

"It's quite simple my friend," Rumple replied. "Consider Victor Frankenstein's monster: multiple parts, but just a single mind and soul. As for our project: multiple parts – just hearts filled with emotions, memories, experiences – plus _multiple_ souls. The combined knowledge and strength of kings, warriors, scholars, magicians. It will be the perfect warrior. Now, I put together the hearts; _you_ put in the souls."

Shang smiled in anticipation. He placed Jerrod's heart at the "head".

"How many?" Rumple asked.

"Give or take a hundred," Shang answered. He waved his hands over the hearts. They started to glow bright green as broken voices filled them room – screams, laughter, wails; all filled with torment and suffering.

Shang's eyes rolled back in their sockets as the souls left the vessel of their captor and randomly went to one of the hearts on the table. Slowly, the hearts started to merge into one unit like a heap of clay coming together.

"Tehee! I can't believe it's working!" Rumple cheered.

Finally, a perfect sculpture of muscle tissue lay on the table.

"I'd say that's as anatomically correct as it gets," Shang Tsung..

To the surprise of sorcerers, the heart-golem sat up. It opened it's mouth and attempted to speak.

"Errrrm…? Arrrgh!"

"What did you say?" Rumple asked the golem. "Errmmarrgh? Yes! _Ermac_. That's what we'll call you!"

Shang stepped closer to their new creation. "Ermac? Do you… hear the voices?"

"Yes…" Ermac answered. His voice sounded like a stadium in uproar.

"Who?"

"Several…"

"And who am I speaking to right now?"

"_Us_," Ermac answered. "We are legion for we are many…"

"Poetic, yet remarkable," Rumple said. "Well, we better get our new friend some clothes if he's going to see the Emperor shall we?" He smiled at Ermac. "Oh, the things we're going to do together…"

"You have something for me?" a deep voice asked.

Shang and Rumple nearly soiled their pants as they saw Shao Kahn standing in the doorway. He was wearing his silk sleeping robe, his face absent of his mask – both uncommon sights outside of the imperial court.

"Your latest creation?" Kahn gestured towards Ermac.

"The experiment was a pure success," Rumple answered.

"We are at your service," Ermac said, bowing.

"May I have a moment with your creators?" Kahn ordered.

Ermac simply got back on the workshop table and began his regeneration cycle.

"My Lord, how may we be of assistance?" Shang asked.

"Rumplestitskin," Kahn began. "You are a father, yes?"

Rumple was taken aback by the question. "Yes, sire. A boy, Baelfire."

"And the mother?"

" She…" Rumple tried to find the right words. "I've been forced to raise Bae by myself."

"I see…"

Rumple shot a quick glance at Shang. _Something's wrong. He's never been this courteous_.

"M'Lord, may I ask why-" Rumple started.

"My physicians have told me I am unable to conceive children with Sindel," Kahn said. "While my advisors suggest that I adopt Princess Kitana, it does not change the fact that my bloodline ends with myself."

"Surely one of the mistresses in your harem-" Shang offered.

"I do not want the child of a whore sitting on my throne!" Kahn bellowed. "It is to be of myself and Sindel! You two will find the answer!"

He began to storm his way out, pausing at the workshop door.

"…And I want a _daughter_."

.

THE ATLANTIC OCEAN, 200 NAUTICAL MILES EAST OF NOVA SCOTIA

18 DAYS UNTIL TOURNAMENT

The helicopter approached the cargo vessel which moved blindly through the waters.

"Coast guard spotted her yesterday," Jax said.

"You sure she's on a direct course for Storybrooke?" Sonya asked.

"I've been at sea for most of life," Hook answered. "Trust me. There's only a few ways to get to Storybrooke by boat, and a ship that size doesn't have many options."

Jax produced a set of binoculars and looked at the ship from bow to stern. "A Maersk Triple-E. Biggest container vessels ever built."

"I thought they only built a dozen of those?" Sonya asked.

"I'd say this is a custom build," Jax answered. "It's bigger for starters; definitely designed for the long haul. Wait – can see people moving."

"How many?" Hook asked.

"I can see six on the bridge. Got to be more below decks."

"Rules of engagement?" Sonya asked.

"Crew expendable," Jax replied. "We need to find out _what _is on this ship and why it's heading for Storybrooke."

"ETA two minutes," the pilots voice came through the speakers.

"Check weapons," Jax ordered.

Hook loaded an magazine into his wrist-gun. Sonya had a Spas-12 shotgun, Jax a M4A1 carbine.

The door of the cabin opened and the three rappled down into the main deck.

"Fan out. Five metre spread. Check containers," Jax said over the radio. They each moved forward towards the main bridge.

"Nothing so far…" Sonya said over her comm.

"Whatever was in those containers has obviously been moved," Hook added as the trio regrouped at the entrance to the bridge.

"Breach the door," Jax said.

Sonya placed a C4 charge on the door and stepped back, shotgun ready. "On three…"

BANG!

Jax tossed a Flash-bang into the room. The six armed men inside staggered blindly, ears ringing.

"Contact – weapons free!"

"Tango down!"

"All clear," Jax said. "Sonya, you're with me. Hook, secure the bridge."

Hook climbed the stairs leading to the main conn. Empty. He checked the controls; while he still struggled to understand how computers worked, common sense told him the ship was on autopilot.

Where was the ship's commander?

His eye caught a clipboard on the dash. A manifest, excellent.

"Let's see what you were shipping…" He thumbed through the details. Guns, bombs; all going to various locations. He was about to pocket the documentation when he felt the blade of a knife press against the back of his head.

"You know the drill. Hands up, turn around slowly," a heavy Australian accent said.

Hook complied, coming face to face with a bearded man whose left eye was replaced by a prosthetic metal plate.

"Kano, I presume?" Hook asked.

"Normally I'd be honoured to meet a fellow pirate," Kano replied. "But seeing as you're hobnobbing with those two OIA do-gooders, we may have to make an exception here."

"Why is this ship headed to Storybrooke?" Hook demanded. "Where are the weapons?"

"Easy there, Captain," Kano replied. "The weapons have already been taken off the ship and are on their way to their buyers. Biggest sale ever made. As for Storybrooke, well, we both know that's where the party's going to be isn't it?"

"You're working with Outworld?!" Hook spat.

"I have… some clients there," Kano answered calmly. "I just follow wherever the money goes. Funny, didn't pick you to be the kind of pirate with a conscience."

"Never said I was," Hook extended the hidden _kama _in his wrist. Kano dodged easily, bringing up his free hand to jab Hook's chest. The small space of the bridge made their struggle rough and messy. They circled each other, both waiting for the opportune opening. Hook was a fencer; he leaped forward, stabbing.

Kano ducked, switching his knife to the opposite hand, slasing at Hook's jacket.

"That's naval leather, you muppet!" Hook feinted, lashing out with an axe-kick to the shoulder that brought the crime lord down.

"You little-" Kano shot forward, tackling Hook and throwing him head first into the bulkhead.

Stars swam in front of Hooks eyes. His nose bled.

"Hook?" Sonya asked via his earphone. "Report – is the bridge secure?"

Kano reached down and picked up Hook's comm. "Well, well, if it isn't Girl Scout herself. I'd like to stick around, but I've got places to be before the Shindig in fairytale city."

He dropped the comm onto Hook who was struggling to get back onto his fight.

"You've got swag, Captain. Real swag. You could have made an excellent Black Dragon. But, as they say, _cest la vie_. A little going away present," Kano tossed the manifest at Hook before disappearing.

"Sonya?" Hook spoke into the comm. "Jax?"

"Hook?" Jax spoke. "Come in, Hook?"

"Kano-"

"Hold tight, we're on our way!"

Hook glanced up to see a helicopter appear off the bow of the ship. Kano boarded, tossing onto the ship's deck a satchel full of-

_Grenades!_

Jax and Sonya arrived on the bridge.

"Son of a bitch!" Jax shouted, firing his M4 at the departing helicopter.

BANG!

The massive cargo ship tilted, water could be heard flooding the lower decks.  
>Jax got onto his radio. "We need immediate evac! Repeat, immediate evac! This ship is sinking!"<p>

Sonya helped Hook to his feet. His face bruised and bloody. "On your feet, Captain, _we are leaving!"_

.

SHERRIF'S OFFICE, STORYBROOKE

Emma sat at her desk thumbing through the dossiers that Jax and Sonya had left in the office. She was in particular looking at a thick foldier labled "BLACK DRAGON" and the entry on "Kano".

She was worried. Hook had volunteered for the mission, saying that it would be unwise to let "Army brats do a naval officer's job." In reality, Emma knew, Hook was only trying to prove himself, that anyone from the Enchanted Forest could hold their own just as well as an Earthrealm fighter. No doubt Emma objected, yet Hook could be assertive when need be. She hoped that whatever that ship out there was doing, Hook, Jax and Sonya would put a stop to it before the tournament started. Storybrooke didn't need any extra dramas arising.

"_You've got mail,"_ her desktop computer chimbed.

Emma opened up the message:

_**FROM: "Home Office"  
>TO: Emma Swan<br>SUBJECT: New player?**_

_**Sherriff Swan,**_

_**After your run-in with Scorpion and the debriefings Maj. Briggs and Lt. Blade conducted earlier this year, thought we'd give a heads-up on a new player our West-Asian field operatives have been tracking in Tibet. Seems to be another Netherrealm spectre, though we're confident that this is NOT Hanzo Hasashi. You may want ask some of your "neighbours" as operatives reported this guy having a "living shadow", something you yourself have previous experience with.**_

_**Hope Jax and Sonya are treating you well.**_

_**Take care,**_  
><em><strong>Your Friends at "Home Office".<strong>_

**_***1 FILE ATTACHED***_**

A "living shadow"? She remembered the Shadow creature from Neverland that had tormented Neal in his childhood. Could it have returned?

Emma opened up the file. It was a recon photo of someone dressed in ninja garb, though unlike scorpion, this character was covered in matte-black from head to foot. Even the skin and eyes matched the color of the garments.

Something caught her eye: a symbol on the left side of the spectre's uniform. She zoomed in; _Lin Kuei_.

"Who are you, exactly?"

She double-checked the photo's filename: CODENAME_NOOB-SAIBOT JPG

Suddenly the lights went out.

"Don't turn around," a female voice said.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"In three weeks the portals will open and the Tournament will begin," the voice said. "You will need every bit of help you can get."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I have a message for Snow-White: '_The treaty still stands'_. As for you, Princess Emma, we've got your back."

"_We?"_

Emma waited for a reply. Finally, she turned around; the room was empty. She ran to the open door and looked down at the street, empty except for parked cars. She looked up and saw a tanned, black-haired woman dressed in a revealing green leotard standing on the roof of the Sherrif's office.

"For _Edenia_!"

She vanished out of sight.

.

ENCOM INSTANT MESSENGER

EDJ_0431: Just writing to let you know that the driver software should be ready today.

LK-9T9: Excellent. Are you sure that the ENCOM OS 14 "back-door" will work?

EDJ_0431: I wrote the code myself. It's foolproof, you will have unlimited access.

LK-9T9: Last thing we need is Sam Flynn pulling another stunt like he did with OS 12 three years ago..

EDJ_0431: That actually proved advantageous in the long run. Project Tekunin would never get this far if it weren't for Flynn's innovations. How's the hardware?

LK-9T9: The prosthetic muscle chassis is complete and the munitions had a minor delay getting here after the OIA attacked the shipping vessel. Once we recover the artefact and extract the super-conducting nervous system from Elsa and Kuai Liang, we should be ready to start the transplant procedures.

EDJ_0431: It's hard to believe that a naturally occurring low-temperature super-conductor exists in a human body. Does the donor have to be alive in order to extract the tissue?

LK-9T9: No.

**END OF LINE**.

.

A/N: The clock is counting down to the tournament and the players are mobilising.

Anyone spot the easter-egg as to who from the Disney-verse is financing the LK cyber-initiative? ;)

When I first saw The Shadow during the Peter Pan arc of OUAT season 3, I first thought, "That's Noob Saibot!" As a kid growing up, did you ever have fears about "shadow people" creeping into the bedroom to take you away? So when I saw Marilyn Manson in the role of Peter Pan's shadow kidnapping Neal, I instinctively grabbed for the remote as it was a childhood nightmare made real.

Next chapter: We'll look into the nature and origin of the Cryomancers in the 9th instalment entitled, **"Any sufficiently advanced technology…"**

Until then, **please rate and review!****  
><strong>


	12. 10: Any Sufficiently Advanced Technology

Okie-dokey,  
>For those wondering who was talking to who in last chapter's IM chat, google "LK-9T9" and "EDJ_0431" separately. The results will not disappoint you and will explain how I intend to portray the cyber-initiative. Remember how earlier Sektor said that most modern-day ninja are "the most successful CEOs"?<p>

So… did anyone watch the two hour _Once _last Sunday?

Emma has finally come to terms with her powers, because she will desperately need them for who I plan to have her fight in later chapters.  
>(I do have a Regina fight scene on the drawing board; it's going to set a new precedent for "pwnage")<p>

I wonder if Horowitz and Kitsis are reading this fic since last chapter's Easter Egg appeared in the scene where Ingrid arrives in the "Real World" of the 80s! So I do have a legit reason for having _Tron_ in a _Once_ fanfic! Bwahahaha!

Please Mr Gold-Rump, **_don't kill Hook!_**

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

.

CHAPTER 10: "Any sufficiently advanced technology"

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."  
><strong>- Arthur C. Clarke<strong>

_We come from the land  
>of the ice and snow,<em>_  
><em>_From the midnight sun  
>where the hot springs flow.<em>_  
><em>_The hammer of the gods  
>will drive our ships to new lands,<em>_  
><em>_To fight the horde,  
>singing and crying:<br>"Valhalla, I am coming!"_

_On we sweep with threshing oar,  
>Our only goal will be the western shore.<br>__  
><em>_Ah, ahhhhhh, Ah!  
><em>_  
><em>_We come from the land  
>of the ice and snow,<em>_  
><em>_From the midnight sun  
>where the hot springs blow.<em>_  
><em>_How soft your fields so green,  
>can whisper tales of gore,<em>_  
><em>_Of how we calmed the tides of war.  
>"We are your overlords!"<em>

**- Led Zeppelin**

GOLD'S PAWNBROKER  
>5:05PM, 14 DAYS UNTIL TOURNAMENT<p>

Reptile quietly sneaked into the pawn shop he knew was run by Rumplestiltskin. He had been coming back and forth for days. If Shinnok's amulet was anywhere in Storybrooke, it had to be here.

In truth, the Pawn Shop made Reptile feel – what was the human euphemism? _Like a kid in a candy store_. To the casual visitor, the store was just an old antique store. Yet to Reptile, it was an exquisite galley, a museum of trophies that Rumple had procured in his role as the "Dark One".

"Do you want me lock up, Grandpa?" a youthful voice called.

"That's fine Henry, just got a few things to sort out," Gold answered.

Reptile immediately blended with the wall and waited as a teenage boy emerged and exited via the front door.

Good, one down-

"Well, well," Gold said, "I knew you were bound to show up sooner or later." He reached out, pulling Reptile away from the wall, causing his camouflage to flicker.

"Dark one!" Reptile hissed. He dropped his stance to attack, but was stopped when Gold reached into his coat and produced-

_The dagger?_

Regina's spell immediately fell off the Zaterran and he transformed back into his smaller, saurian form.

"Poor little lizard," Gold taunted, "Back to Reggie for hugs and kisses in exchange for her dirty work?"

"Ssshe demands the amulet!" Reptile hissed.

"Oh, _that_," Gold said. "I'd hate to disappoint, but it's not here."

"Then where?!" Reptile demanded.

"Trust me, my little green deary," Gold answered, "you wouldn't want old Shinnok to find out that the one he currently has is a _fake_ do you? Or that Quan Chi has been gallivanting across Outworld with it in his pocket?"

Reptile's eyes widened at the revelation

_Oh, crud!_

Gold gestured towards the closet. "You. Get in."

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

"You are almost ready to return home, Elsa," the Grandmaster said. He along with Elsa, Kuai, Sektor and Cyrax sat in the briefing room. "But before 'Frost' can reveal herself to the world, we wish to send the four of you on a quest of utmost urgency to the Lin Kuei."

A hologram appeared revealing a map of China that zoomed in on an ancient temple high in the Himalayas.

"That's where Bi-Han went on his fourth mission," Kuai said. "To recover the Dragon medallion."

"The Dragon medallion?" Elsa/Frost asked.

"An instrument of raw energy," Sektor said. "According to legend, it has the power to amplify 'magic'."

"While Bi-Han was able to confirm the location, he had to be recalled for the tenth Mortal Kombat," the Grandmaster continued. "Kuai Liang, we need you to finish what your brother started."

The hologram shifted images to a topographical map. Solid ice was rendered blue, with snow appropriately being white; rock was rendered as yellow.

"Satellites just picked something not too far from the location buried under the ice," Sektor said. "Whatever it is, it's big, and it's giving off a strong electromagnetic field."

"That's impossible, the ice on those mountains has to be at least two thousand years old!" Cyrax exclaimed.

"The data puts the exact age as _four thousand five hundred_," Sektor corrected. "And we need to get there before the Chinese military secures it."

"Take whatever gear you need," The Grandmaster said. "Sub-Zero, you will lead the mission."

Sektor was in dignified. "Father, I must object. I outrank-"

"This is his _brother_'s mission," the Grandmaster said sternly.

Sektor said nothing further as he dismissed himself.

"We best prepare," Cyrax said. He, Elsa and Kuai departed and made their way for the hanger, but were interrupted by Sareena.

"Can we talk?" She asked Elsa and Kuai.

"Sure," Elsa replied. She gave a nod Cyrax, who promptly kept heading to the hanger bay.

"Look at you," Sareena said. "You've changed completely, Elsa. Whenever you change into Frost, well… the children kinda find it scary, but in a cool way."

"You're going to be taking the final test today right?" Kuai asked.

Sareena nodded. "Before you go, I wanted you to have this." She produced a leather-bound journal and handed it to Kuai.

"Bi-Han's journal," Kuai said. "How did you-"

"You deserve to know," Sareena's face grew sad. "Bi-Han and I were lovers."

"Sareena," Elsa moved to embrace her.

"Don't feel sorry for me, please," Sareena pleaded. "The journal, there are things which Bi-Han did during his missions which you may find… unsettling. But what he found in Tibet, it has the potential to change everything."

.

.

.

SOMEWHERE IN TIBET  
>10 HOURS LATER<p>

In the Himalayas along the border between Tibet and Nepal, a modified V-22 Osprey skirted between the mountains.

"It's your first time in an aircraft, right?" Cyrax asked Elsa.

"Honestly, I don't know why some people get nervous about it," Elsa replied, looking out the window. "These are some of the tallest mountains in the world. You only get one chance like this in a lifetime."

"So what's the plan?" Sektor asked.

"Simple: the location of the temple in on a cliff face. We can't land, so we wingsuit in," Kuai answered. He produced a grappling gun and a suit. "Glide in and climb."

"Alright!" Cyrax pumped his fist.

"Is this how Bi-Han found the location?" Sektor asked.

"I think he took the long way," Kuai replied. "Speaking of which…" He looked up at Cyrax and Sektor.

"Kuai, you've said very little since we left," Elsa pressed. "You've had your nose is that journal the whole time."

Kuai sighed as he took out the journal. "I've found… discrepancies. His first mission, Thailand in 2009."

"The protests," Sektor commented.

"Second mission," Kuai continued. "Libya, 2010. Single-handedly killed a hundred of Colonel Qadaffi's personal bodyguards."

"Aren't they all female?" Cyrax let out a long whistle. "Kind of explains Sareena…"

"The third mission, infiltrate the Shaolin Temple and steal the map revealing the Temple of Elements. A joint venture between him," Kuai paused. "…and Scorpion."

"You're joking," Elsa said.

"I've seen the map myself, Elsa," Sektor replied. "the mission was a success. The first step into reconciling the Lin Kuei with the Shirai-Ryu after centuries of conflict. My father even planned to travel to Kyoto to bury the hatchet himself."

"But the negotiations never happened," Elsa said.

Sektor shook his head. "Shirai village was destroyed in the winter of 2011."

"And what was the exact date of Hanzo Hasashi's death?" Kuai asked.

"December fourth of that year," Sektor answered.

Kuai closed the journal. "Then there's no way Bi-Han could have killed Hasashi's family as he _wasn't there_."

"Say what?! Cyrax was puzzled.

"He was _here_," Kuai explained. "He spent May of 2011 through to June this year trekking through the Himalayas in search of the Temple. Along the way, he rescued Sareena from Quan Chi. The two wouldn't have met if he was anywhere else!"

"But he only found the Temple's location, not what was in it," Elsa offered.

"His next mission was the tournament," Kuai turned to Sektor and Cyrax. "I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened…"

.

.

SIX MONTHS AGO, SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC

"I understand there are benefits to the Cyber-initiative," Cyrax started, "but your plan goes against the Lin Kuei principles."

"It's what will give us the edge we need, Cyrax," Sektor replied.

"Does that mean having to give up our souls? Turning us all into-"

The doors of the hall opened as Scorpion entered.

"Scorpion!" Sektor said. "Your inferior clan is dead. You'll join them soon enough."

"My clan _will_ walk the Earth again," Scorpion replied confidently. "As soon as I defeat Sub-Zero."

"Back off!" Cyrax pushed at the Shirai-ryu ninja, "your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!"

"I will have my vengeance," Scorpion answered, "but I will not kill Sub-Zero…"

"Can't, or won't?" a voice said.

Bi-Han emerged from the shadows. Tall and muscular, dressed in a black _gi_ with his signature blue face mask. On his back was slung a _miao-dao_.

Standing next to Shang Tsung, Quan Chi grimaced at the sight of the Lin Kuei veteran.

"_You_," Scorpion said. "The Shirai-ryu are dead. You will suffer the same fate as they did."

"To hell with this conflict, Hanzo!" Bi-Han yelled.

"No!" Scorpion roared, "TO HELL WITH _YOU_!" he grabbed the other ninja and the two disappeared in a pillar of flames.

"Sub-Zero!" Cyrax screamed. He turned to Quan Chi- he too had vanished. Across the room, Raiden hung his head in disappointment.

It felt like an eternity before Scorpion reappeared just as he had vanished – and he was alone. In his hands were Sub-Zero's _miao-Dao_ – and his blue face mask. He tossed the mask and sword at the feet of Cyrax and Sektor before dropping to his knees and letting out a blood-curdling roar – not of victory, but strangely, _defeat_.

.

.

.

"When I faced Scorpion in Storybrooke," Kuai said, "he saw right through the disguise."

"What are you getting at, Kuai?" Sektor asked.

"You two didn't actually see my brother die did you?"

The conversation was interrupted as the cabin lights flickered.

"Magnetic intererance. We most be close," Sektor said.

The cargo door opened.

"Suit up," Kuai said as he donned his mask and wingsuit.

Elsa snapped her fingers, changing into Frost. "I'll see you boys down there." She ran down the ramp and jumped.

The other three were stunned.

"Did she just jump without her wingsuit at 27000 feet?!" Sektor asked.

"I think she's doing her 'Batgirl' thing," Cyrax said.

Kuai rolled his eyes. "Damn it!" He jumped out after her.

"We're right behind you!" Cyrax called.

Ahead, Frost free-fell towards the steep cliff face. Her eyes scanned the wall of ice, searching for – _there._

"Frost!" Kuai yelled from behind her.

Ever since Elsa had taken on the 'Frost' identity, she seemed less inhibited. In combat she had grown aggressive, ferocious. In their relationship, she was more flirtatious, daring. Perhaps 'Frost' was nothing more than who 'Elsa' really was when the doors were closed and no one was there…

Part of Kuai was disturbed. The other part was… excited.

"Follow me!" she replied. She spread her arms wide. From her fingers a thin membrane of ice extended, growing into a pair of makeshift wings that caught the wind currents, allowing her to glide freely through the air.

"Hard left! Hard left!"

"Distance: nine hundred feet!" Sektor declared.

"I have a visual," Frost said. Ahead was a cliff face covered in ice. From a distance, it literally looked like a target: a horizontal impact crater a mile wide.  
><em><br>That couldn't possibly be natural.  
><em>  
>In the middle, there was the unmistakable entrance to a temple, a small cave entrance surrounded by ornate masonry.<p>

"I'm going to 'thread the needle'," Frost said, diving forward.

"Frost, you're going too fast!" Kuai shouted. "You'll miss-"

"I _won't_!" Frost said.

"Three hundred Feet!" Sektor called. "It's now or never!"

"Pull!" Kuai ordered, tugging his cord. At this angle, the parachutes would only cause enough drag to slow down the free-fall. Had they gone any gone any faster, the margin for error would only-

Frost curled into a ball and tumbled tumbled through the hole, landing hard on her stomach.

"Heads up!"

Kuai, Cyrax and Sektor landed behind her.

"That was _amazing_!" Frost cheered.

"You said it, sister!" Cyrax seconded.

Kuai frowned at Frost. "Did you know that you could glide with your powers?"

"First attempt," Frost admitted.

"Don't. Do that. Again," Kuai replied. "Let's get our bearings."

"Let me guess," Cyrax said. "This is the part where Clark Kent tosses the crystal into the ice and builds the Fortress of Solitude."

"That's not funny," Sektor said.

Kuai cracked a glow stick and tossed it down the chamber.

"Oh my God…" Frost said.

Before them was a chamber that resembled an old cathedral complete with pews and an altar. Only that everything was made of _ice_.

"It's exactly like the castle I made in Arendelle," Frost said.

The four approached the altar which was covered in ancient writing in two separate scripts.

"It looks like ancient Mandarin and Norse Runes," Sektor said.

"That's not Norse," Frost said. "It's _Arendellian_."

_From the Stars,_  
><em>they brought us knowledge:<em>  
><em>the sciences, the arts, the ways of combat.<em>  
><em>Within these walls lies the starship<em>  
><em>of those from distant world<em>

"'Starship'?" Sektor said. "I take back what I said about that 'Fortress of Solitude' joke not being funny."

"But why would it have both Arendellian and Chinese writing?" Frost asked.

"Whoever built this place has obviously done a lot of travelling. Where's the magnetic anomaly?" Kuai asked.

"It should be right beneath us. We're practically sitting on it," Sektor replied.

"There's got to be more than one chamber," Frost added.

"Your own ice castle," Cyrax offered, "did it have anything like doors, tunnels, or stairs?"

Frost nodded. "Check the walls!"

The four of them scanned the walls, trying to find anything – knobs, levers, hinges – that would suggest extra rooms.

"Here!" Kuai said from in front of the altar. "More writing on this wall!"

He moved his hand over the wall, removing the excess snow and uncovering-

- a Lin Kuei symbol?

"This just keeps getting weirder by the second," Cyrax said.

The wall opened up to the larger chamber, and sitting there inside was the ruins of an _alien spacecraft_. The ship was pure white in color, angular and massive, almost the size of a battleship.

"Elsa…" Kuai mumbled nervously.

"I know, Kuai," she replied. Sareena was right, this discovery would indeed change _everything_. "I think we just found out where the cryomancers came from…"

She started to approach the craft, noticing a series of holes that lead inside. She reached out to touch the ceramic material. It was freezing, colder than anything she herself could create.

Stepping inside, while the exterior was white and opaque, the interior bulkheads were transparent.

"No airlocks," Sektor said. "How did they survive the vacuum?"

"Maybe for them it wasn't an issue," Kuai offered.

"I know the cold doesn't bother you two," Cyrax said. "But I swear this thing is twice as cold as the wind outside!"

An elevated platform overlooked the main deck. Rectangular consoles rose from the floor, suggesting that this was the bridge, or command centre. Cracked panels and screens showed signs of damage.

Seven chairs were laid out across the bridge behind respective stations. One of them – presumably the Captain's chair – was occupied by a humanoid skeleton wearing a suit of armor made from an unknown alloy.

Sektor approached one of the consoles. "I think this is the pilot's station."

Indeed, on the station in question was a tell-tale joystick. The station next to it had what looked like a keyboard. He touched the keys, and a three dimensional image of the galaxy shone down from a light source in the ceiling.

"This is incredible!" Kuai said as an image of the Horsehead nebula zoomed over his head.

The image zoomed out. Certain star systems were highlighted in various colors. A solid red line connected various systems – a navigational course?

Frost reached out and "grabbed" one of the highlighted stars. As she did, an image of the Enchanted Forest appeared.

"Earth," Sektor said, pointing to a star that was obviously Sol.

"Look," Kuai pointed to a single planet with a swirling atmosphere. As the atmosphere swirled, the highlights on other worlds were deleted. "I guess that's Outworld."

"You made it here," a husky, feminine voice said. "We prayed that our children would eventually find us."

The four Lin Kuei saw a figure standing over the corpse of the deceased 'Captain'. It was wearing an identical suit of armor that more closely resembled a Samurai's _O-Yoroi _rather than a space-suit. Like the image of the galaxy, this too was a hologram.

"Who… are you?" Frost asked.

The figure removed her mask, revealing a chalk-white face with platinum-blonde hair and large, almond-shaped violet eyes. "I am a representation of Admiral Erda, fleet commander for the Niflheim Star-Navy."

"_Niflheim_," Kuai repeated. "In Norse mythology, the _Ice World_."

"My world and it's history is no myth, young acolyte," Erda replied. The star map shifted to show a white dwarf star. At the far reaches of the system was a lone planet with a thin atmosphere and an ice-covered surface.

"Niflheim's environment was far more harsher than that of Earth," Erda explained. "Reduced sunlight, higher gravity, an almost non-existent atmosphere. My species naturally adapted to live under these conditions. As our civilization grew, so did our understanding of our physical universe. We discovered how to harness the very cold that birthed life on our world and use it to traverse the stars and explore the realms."

"It's as I thought," Sektor said. "Notice the bulkheads, the consoles; no wires, no circuits."

"So where does the power come from?" Cyrax asked.

"That's just it. The _cold_ is what keeps the power active," Sektor replied. "This whole ship is a _Superconductor_."

"You've lost me," Frost said flatly.

"A superconductor is a material with reduced – if not having no – electro-magnetic resistance," Sektor replied. "Normally they're created when the temperature drops below minus 250 degrees Celsius. This ship is running on a low-energy loop."

Erda chuckled in amusement. "Ah, an engineer! Such simple, naive terms you use."

_A hologram with Artificial Intelligence?_ Frost stepped forward. "How did this ship end up here? What happened to your people?"

The star chart shifted to show another planet, this one lush and green.

"Once we harnessed the technology of intersteller flight, we began to explore other worlds," Erda continued. "The first civilization we encountered we encountered were the Edenians. They received us with open arms, freely sharing their own knowledge of medicine and longevity. Inspired by the Edenians nobility, we continued our exploration, expecting similar courtesies from other races. We could not have been more wrong…"

Outworld appeared in the Hologram. In the skies, Niflheim ships were bombarding the surface. On the ground, armoured soldiers battled against the warriors of Shao Kahn.

"Outworld," Erda said. "A realm of tyrants and conquerors. The moment we made contact, their forces attacked. Despite our own technology and powers over cold, it was no match for the Armies of Shao Kahn."

"How could that be possible?" Frost asked. "Outworld has never achieved space-age technology. How could they possibly repel you?"

"That is true," Erda answered. "Shao Kahn prevailed because at that time, he was in league with Shinnok, the fallen elder god of the Netherrealm. One by one, the realms were either razed to ash or annexed into Outworld. The battle was not for land, gold or resources, but for _souls_. We tried to petition Raiden and the elder gods, yet it was already too late for us."

The display showed Edenia, pure and beautiful, merging with the wasteland that was Outworld. As for Niflheim, burts of lightning streaked across a clear sky. Lava spilled out onto the icy crust, burning the planet down in seconds.

"Lord Raiden did give one consolation" Erda continued. "There were worlds yet unconquered by Shao Kahn that would sustain the survivors of our race. These worlds were already inhabited by a species of mortals who through magical means had populated various realms. We resolved that we would live among them, blend into their cultures and train them in the sciences and arts of combat in the hope that should Shao Kahn bring his bloody war to Arendelle, Earth, the Enchanted Forest or Wonderland, they would be ready."

"So this is where the Lin Kuei truly came from," Cyrax said.

"Indeed," Erda replied. "The syncretism between the martial traditions of the Asian continent and those of Niflheim proved fruitful in the long term. But, most surprising was when my people and yours discovered… that we are genetically compatible."

"That's what the cryomancers really are," Kuai understood, "the descendants of the hybrids!"

Erda's image vanished and was replaced by a light that shone done onto her armored corpse. Embedded onto the breastplate was a silver medallion with an image of a dragon carved onto it.

"…And the rightful custodians of the Lin Kuei," Erda's voice finished. "This medallion, given to each ship captain, is capable of amplifying our natural abilities five-fold. Use it wisely against Shinnok and Shao Kahn, _my children_."

Kuai bent down to pick up the medallion, only to be knocked back by an invisible force-field.

"Damn it! It's magnetic!"

Frost approached the corpse and drew her _kodachi_. At first it felt like a sacrilege, but Erda had said it herself.

_Thankyou for this gift, Mother Erda_.

"Frost, what are you doing?" Sektor asked.

"Touching the medallion is too dangerous. Give me your backpack, I'm going to remove the armor," Frost replied.

"I don't think that thing has a zipper," Cyrax said.

Frost traced her fingers along the armor. It felt harder than anything she had ever seen, yet was impossibly light. There were no visible seams until she felt a crease around the pelvis.

"Here!" She tugged and was able to separate the breastplate from the leggings.

"Curious," Sektor said, offering his backpack. "Not unlike Velcro. If only there was a way to take the onboard computer with us as well. I don't think this ship is gong to fly again any time soon."

"One small step for the cryomancers," Frost said, stuffing the armor into the bag, "one giant leap for the Lin Kuei."

As soon as she said this, the lights in the ship went dark, the onboard computers dead.

"_You wear the 'Sub-Zero' mantle well, Kuai Liang,"_ a deep baritone said. "_But you are far from truly mastering the Lin Kuei arts."_

"Show yourself!" Kuai shouted.

Another ninja emerged in the darkness. It stood three inches taller than Kuai and was almost half more muscular. Dressed in black from head to foot.

"Who are you?" Kuai demanded.

"My dear Kuai, you are as intrepid as ever," the Ninja said. Kuai could have sworn the pitch in the ninja's voice changed, as though there were two minds at work in the person that stood before him in one single body. "Now hand over the Medallion."

"That's not going to happen," Frost said.

The ninja hung his head, and from his mask oozed out a black, gaseous liquid that took on a humanoid form.

"No, that's impossible…" Frost stammered.

"Hello, _Elsa_," the Shadow of Neverland said, "my, my, look at you now. You've become a very naughty girl, haven't you?"

"You're not the Shadow of Neverland," Frost asserted. "We destroyed you!"

"I was only vanquished," the Shadow replied. "I returned to my masters in the Netherrealm, who were kind enough to accommodate me with a new vessel, _Noob Saibot_. Now, you can either surrender the medallion, or my host and I will be forced to kill you. Which one is it?"

Frost raised her fists. "How about we walk out of here while you two piss off back to the pit?"

"The latter option then," Noob Saibot replied.

The Shadow teleported behind Cyrax and grabbed him in a rear choke. Noob ran up and drove his fist into his skull while the shadow brought it's knee up into the spine. Noob finished with a kick to Cyrax's torso that was so hard he vomited bile.

"Cyrax!" Frost cried. She flung herself at the wraith, who merely sidestepped and countered with a hook to her face.  
><em><br>A Sabaki counter._ She immediately remembered Shujinko's warning: _"__But what if you're fighting in a tag-team event, eh? In the time it takes for you to recover, your opponent's partner could be upon you and it is over."_

Sektor drew his flamethrower and aimed at the Shadow, dousing it in napalm.

"Agh!" the Shadow cried.

"So a part of you is mortal after all," Sektor smirked.

The Shadow shrugged off the flames and swirled towards Sektor like a tornado, throwing him hard enough against the bulkhead that bones could be heard breaking.

"You monster!" Kuai shouted at Noob and the Shadow as they merged back into one.

"Just the four of us," Noob answered. "Don't worry about your friends, they're still alive. Though if they do make it back to headquarters, they would have to consider whether they can continue practising the combat arts."

"Enough talk!" Frost yelled.

She and Sub-Zero locked with the wraith in a melee of kicks and punches. Circling across the bridge of the ship, the combatants attacked and counterattacked, carried out in a bloody, unrestrained struggle. Noob Saibot was agile and fast, and he worked his way between the two cryomancers with poise darting back and forth between them.

It was then that Frost noticed – Noob's foot movements; not actual stepping but _sliding_ as though on a sheet of… ice. The fighting style was a demonic mirror of Kuai's own Lin Kuei-influenced _kara-te_.  
><em><br>A spectre like Scorpion, though he moves just like another Cryomancer_.

Noob threw a lethal kick at Frost's face hard enough to shatter her mask and leave her stunned on the ground.

"Elsa!" Kuai yelled.

It was just him and the wraith now. Abandoning any thought of caution, he threw himself at the shadowy fighter, furious at how easily his friends had been bested. Noob was pushed backward by Sub-Zero's haste, caught off guard by the other's wild assault, and pressed all the way back.

The meelee continued, yet Noob proved to be the stronger of the two and was driven by a rage that surpassed even the determination that fueled Kuai. Eventually, the wraith began to wear the Lin Kuei acolyte down.

Seeing the opportunity slip away from him and his strength waning, Kuai began a last ditched assault. He sidestepped and brought his hands together, throwing an ice-blast at Noob's direction-

And missing entirely.

Noob backhanded Kuai hard across the side of his face as though he were a cruel parent admonishing a disobedient child.

"You have truly honed your combat abilities, Kuai Liang," Noob said. "Though you of all people should know better that the same trick performed twice never works."

"Who are you?!" Kuai demanded again.

Noob shook his head. "You haven't figured it out? What exact did they-" he gestured at the fallen bodies of Cyrax and Sektor "-what did the Grandmaster, or even _Raiden_ tell you about what happened to your _brother_?"

"The _truth_,_" _Kuai answered. "My brother was killed by Scorpion, by one of _you_!"

"Scorpion?" Noob laughed. "_Scorpion?_ Hanzo Hasashi is nothing more than a burning shell of what was once a powerful warrior. Believe me when I say he did not even lay a scratch on your brother when they finally fought."

"You _lie_!" Kuai yelled.

"No.._."_ Noob pulled off his mask. "The colours you wear – _I_ wore them long before  
>you."<p>

_"Bi-Han?"  
><em>  
>"Yes, Kuai, it is I. Quan Chi restored and perfected me, removing the flaws of my former self."<p>

"Bi-Han, if you really are in league with Quan Chi…" Kuai started.

"Then make no mistake about it," Noob/Bi-Han finished. "We may be of the same blood, _but we are not brothers_."

Noob lowered his stance to deliver a killing blow, but was stopped short as he body suddenly became frozen.

"Thought I'd return the favour for saving me from Scorpion," Elsa said.

"Are you alright?" Kuai asked, noticing a large bruise on her face.

"I'm fine," she answered. "-Cyrax and Sektor!"

The two ran over to their fallen comrades. Cyrax's ribcage had been crushed, blood was flowing into crushed internal organs, the front of the skull had fractured. On Sektor, the spine had been broken, leaving the lower vertebra exposed. Yet miraculously, they were both still alive.

"If we move them, we risk killing them both," Kuai said.

"We can't just leave them here!" Elsa replied. "I know that protocol states that if captured or unable to return…"

"We're not going to do that," Kuai said bluntly, but he knew what Elsa meant. "I've got an idea! Can you make a stretcher?"

"Yes!" Elsa answered, immediately making a pair of ice stretchers. "That doesn't solve the problem of moving them and keeping them stabilised until we can get back to headquarters."

"For us, we may have a solution," Kuai said. "We freeze them."

"That could kill them!"

"…Unless we use the Cyber-initiative."

Elsa hesitated and placed her hands on Sektor's face. Kuai did the same for Cyrax as the two bodies were put into cryo-sleep.  
><em><br>Please,_ Elsa prayed. _Let this work._

Kuai nodded towards Noob Saibot's form. "Let's get out of here before _he_ wakes up."

After, what felt like an eternity, they dragged the stretchers out of the ship, through the temple and back to the cliff face.

"We have to climb up if the Osprey is going to rescue us!" Elsa said.

"Not a problem," Kuai answered, he unleashed a _kiai_ shout as a flurry of ice shot out beneath his feet, forming a zig-ag of ramps, stairs and scaffolding from where they stood to the top of the cliff.

Reaching the top, Elsa built an igloo big enough to house the four of them while Kuai tried to contact the Osprey via radio.

"Snowbird, this is Sierra-Zulu, come in! Repeat: Snowbird, this is Sierra-Zulu, come in!"

"…Sierra-Zulu, this is Snowbird, we copy."

"Require immediate evac. We have four survivors, two in critical condition in cryo-status."

"Acknowledged, Sierra-Zulu. ETA one hour."

Kuai slumped down against the wall of the igloo and started beating his fists against the floor.

"Kuai!" Elsa reached out and wrapped his arm around him. She could see him trying to hold back the tears.

"_Sui ta ba,_" she whispered into his ear, "_sui ta ba_."

"My own brother," Kuai sobbed. "He tried to _kill us!"  
><em>  
>Elsa's blue eyes met his. "I know it's hard to believe, but that <em>was not your brother<em>. Quan Chi put the Shadow in him." She kissed his lips. "I guess that's another thing we have in common. We both have sibling issues."

"This isn't a hallucination," Kuai answered dryly.

"I have something to tell you," Elsa said softly. "Before Anna got married, she went to the Enchanted Forest searching for a means to… defeat me."

"With… magic?"

"An enchantment. When I found out… well, you've seen me when I get mad."

Kuai let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Elsa asked. "It isn't funny!"

He only held her tighter and kissed her cheek. "I'm laughing because the idea of an enchantment removing our powers is _absolutely ridiculous_."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Alright sensei smartypants, spill it."

"You saw it yourself," Kuai grinned. "An _alien_ spaceship built by a race born in the coldest reaches of the known universe who based their science and technology around the manipulation of not just the cold, but _matter_ itself."

Elsa finally got it. _Born with, not cursed._

Kuai stated the obvious: "Our powers aren't completely _magical_, they're…"

"…_alien_," Elsa finished.

Kuai gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "Can you imagine the look on Anna's face when we tell her that's she's also-?"

Elsa was quiet.

"Elsa?"

"-I haven't spoken to Anna since Shujinko graded me…"

.

A/N: By far the hardest chapter to write in terms of backstory, being true to the mythology of both universes.

When I first head the Trent Reznor version of Led Zepellin's "Immigrant Song" used in the intro of the David Fincher's film adaptation of _The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo_ (a gut-wrenching film to watch, IMHO, and I say that as a MK fan) I figured it would be the perfect theme for this chapter, if not the Cryomancers themselves in this fic.

The hangup with the cryomancers being alien vs magical is that for those who have been watching OUAT S04, it should be obvious that Ingrid's abilities are clearly magical plus she is far more powerful than Elsa, if not most of the magic-users we've seen thus far. Emma's own powers (which seem to be based on heat) are also growing…

NEXT CHAPTER: We know what happens to Sektor and Cyrax in the games' storyline. But what about the rest of the clan?

The Earthrealm fighters will finally meet the residents of Storybrooke - how is Johnny Cage going to react to being in a town full of fairytale characters who have had movies made about them, especially since the success of _Frozen_ could have potentially ended his career? ;P

Plus, the secret behind Raiden's "_She_ Must Win" prophecy will be revealed.

All in the next instalment entitled "**Tin Man**".

Again, **please rate and review!**


	13. Chapter 11: Tin Man

First of all, just wanting to wish my American readers a Happy thanksgiving!

In response to reader questions and reviews:

Aztec13 – LOL! I was hoping to tip my hand in reference to _Injustice: God's among us_ and the Fortress of Solitude, but I guess that wove it's way in their too.

sirensoundwave – Thanks for reading, and welcome aboard!

.

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

Chapter 11: "Tin Man"

"A prince must not have any other object nor any other thought… but war, its institutions, and its discipline; because that is the only art befitting one who commands."  
><strong>― <strong>**Machiavelli****, ****_The Prince_**

"Fight the enemy where they aren't."  
><strong>- Sun Tzu<strong>

THE IMPERIAL PALACE, OUTWORLD  
>12 days until tournament<p>

Shao Kahn sat upon his throne addressing his trusted lieutenants – or what remained of them. Goro, Kintaro, Barakka, Shang Tsung, Motaro and Quan Chi.

"Any word on the whereabouts of Princess Kitana?" Kahn began.

"Nothing, my Lord," Goro replied. "Reptile has also gone missing, possibly defected."

"Not surprising, given his affinity for Rumplestiltskin's apprentice. Baraka?"  
>Kahn requested. "The new weapons training?"<p>

"They have taken to the new weapons and training excellently, Lord Kahn," the Tarkatan replied. "Our troops are easily on par with Earthrealm's military forces."

"And what of Earthrealm itself?" Kahn asked.

"The Winter Solstice approaches," Shang answered. "Our agents in the Lin Kuei report that the cyber-initiative is ready to begin, and the Ice Queen has completed her training. She has grown to become rather formidable."

"Formidable?" a proud voice said from the back of the court chamber. "Earthrealm has but five thousand years of recorded martial history; a single edenian can live for six times that long. Their techniques, while effective, barely manage to scratch the surface as far as true unarmed combat goes."

"Ah, Prince Rain!" Kahn declared. "My dear boy, do come forward and join us."

The half-edenian known only as 'Rain' was tall and thin, dressed head to toe in the finest purple linen, his identity concealed by a matching veil. Approaching the throne, he was about to kneel, but was stopped short by Kahn.

"No need for that," Kahn said, gesturing towards the seat on his left that had once belonged to Princess Kitana. "Please, take your place."

"Gladly," Rain replied smugly.

The other lieutenants were taken aback by such a move. 'Rain' was the subject of much rumour and speculation, having seemingly appeared on the scene out of nowhere. What was certain however, was that he had been personally tutored and trained in secret under Kahn's watchful eye.

"Once we have garrisoned Storybrooke, Prince Rain shall lead the attack on the Enchanted Forest while the rest of you shall see to the conquest of Earth," Kahn explained. "But there is still one obstacle…"

"The Empress' ward over the Fairytale Lands," Goro said. "Even if we were to win the tournament, our access will still be severely limited."

"There may yet be an alternative," Quan Chi suggested. "The treaty between Edenia and the Enchanted Forest can be rewritten."

"Do you _mock_ me?" Kahn growled. "For the treaty to be altered, it would require-"

"Queen Sindel?" Quan Chi finished. "Have you considered why your wife and Queen chose to betray you the way that she did?"

"Of course I do!" Kahn answered bitterly. "But even after centuries it still remains a mystery."

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder gods through the Mortal Kombat tournaments are but a fiction; she sacrificed herself to you so that she could offer the protection that the Elder gods would not so that neither Earthrealm nor the Enchanted would suffer the way Edenia had," Quan Chi explained. "Even when Rumplestiltskin's apprenctice, Queen Regina, unleashed the first curse – or when magic was poured out onto Storybrooke itself – _they_ did… nothing."

"Indeed," Kahn noted.

"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection," Quan Chi continued. "The wards will be nullified, and with it, the protection spells that prevent your armies from entering Earth and the Enchanted forest. I will return her to you, of course. You will find her to be much more… co-operative."

"The Netherrealm makes a very generous offer," Kahn commented.

"We only wish to serve and assist," Quan Chi replied.

"You know that I am wary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth, and bring her to me."

.  
>.<p>

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

When the Helicopter finally landed at the Lin Kuei stronghold, Elsa and Kuai were greeted by Smoke, Shujinko and a team of surgeons who immediately whisked the two to infirmary.

"You two did well," the chief surgeon said. "The freezing kept them in perfect suspended animation. They'll live."

Kuai allowed a gasp of relief. "How bad is it?"

The doctor kept his gaze low. "Sektor's skeleton is all but pulverized. Cyrax's lower spine has been severed, he'll be paralysed from the waste down; internal organs are completely ruptured. His limbic system shows signs of concussive damage."

"What will happen to them?" Elsa asked.

"That's the Grandmaster's call," the surgeon replied. "If you'll excuse me."

Smoke crossed him arms and gazed at Kuai. "You know that the Grandmaster will hold you responsible should Sektor not survive surgery…"

"Let's not worry about that," Shujinko said. "The artefact, you found it?"

Elsa nodded, gesturing at the backpack containing the medallion and the alien spacesuit.

"The three of you," Shujinko offered. "Walk with me."

The bodies of Sektor and Cyrax lay strapped to operating tables in a sterilised surgical theatre within the Lin Kuei Robotics Lab.

To the Grandmaster, it was a painful thing to see, though not as much as the report Kuai delivered mif-flight: Bi-Han, the former Sub-Zero, had defected to the Netherrealm and was now in league with Quan Chi. The Netherrealm had always been a thorn in the side to the Lin Kuai; while Earthrealm was busy fending off Shao Kahn and Outworld, it seemed that the Lin Kei were fighting another battle behind the scenes in the shadows.  
><em><br>First Hanzo Hasashi, now Bi-Han_, the Grandmaster mused. Two former brothers in arms turned deadliest of enemies, now slaves to a single power. How could it happen? What did Quan Chi have to gain by recruiting these two specifically?

On his operating table, Sektor's eyes fluttered open.

"…Father?" he whispered.

"Son," the Grandmaster said gently. "Try not to speak. The procedure will begin shortly."

Sektor managed to pull back his lips into a grimace. "…_Do it_!"

.

Shujinko ushered Smoke, Elsa and Kuai to his personal studio.

"You deserve an explanation," he turned to Elsa, "do you remember what I said on your first day of training?"

"How could I forget that day?" Elsa answered. "But you said that you 'have fought under six different banners across seven realms'".

Shujinko nodded. "When I was a boy, my first master was Bo Rai Cho who instructed me in kung fu. After I completed my training, I encountered a being that called itself Damashi who claimed to represent the Elder Gods. He assigned me with the task of collecting the _kamidogu, _the Elemental Artifacts, from each realm that has been involved in the Mortal Kombat tournaments."

"'Six different banners'?" Kuai repeated.

"I worked undercover," Shujinko replied. "In each realm, I infiltrated their military and served whoever was in command. I was there when Edenia was annexed into Outworld, as well as when Queen Sindle sacrificed herself to save the Enchanted forest."

"Why tell us this now?" Smoke asked.

"Because the next tournament draws near," Shujinko repled. "I was able to find six of the _kamidogu_. The one I couldn't find, that belonging to the Elders Gods, was in Shinnok's possession before it was stolen from him."

"By who?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know for sure," Shujinko replied. "What I do know is that two sorcerers were in talks about forging a fake. One of them was Quan Chi, the other…" he looked at Elsa quietly, "…I think you know who I'm referring to."

.

CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER REPORT  
>PROJECT TEKUNIN<p>

SUBJECTS: "CYRAX" AND "SEKTOR"

_Significant advancements have been made since our last assessment. Specifically with regards to our "casing". Thus far we have enhanced speed by implementing a lighter alloy and we have separated the titanium plating with a heat-sensitive plastic inter-woven with kevlar._

_We are now prepared to move to the next phase of the procedure: weaponisation and emotional recalibration. The goal is to retain all of the subjects' memories while severing all emotional connections, thus creating responses to situations that are cerebral as opposed to visceral._

.

Cyrax awoke on the gurney. His whole body felt numb, his vision blurry. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose.

He tried to look down – a pair of hemostats pried his right forearm open revealing individual veins, muscles and ligaments. Below his ribs, wires and cables had been inserted. From the abdominals down-  
><em><br>Where are my legs? Oh God, there's nothing left!_

Above him suspended from the ceiling were two large video screens. One displayed puzzles, mathematical formulas, engineering schematics. The other displayed footage of wars, combat sports, street crimes.

He glanced around the room. Sektor lay on the gurney to him unconscious.  
><em><br>Zzzzzzzzzzz!_

Overhead a circular saw descended towards his chest at centre of his collar bone.

A single scream left his lungs as it pierced his flesh, the last expression of humanity he could offer as it was slowly stripped from him forever.

.

"_Rumple_?" Elsa gasped.

Shujinko continued: "The Dragon Medallion you recovered represents the _kamidogu_ of the Niflheim. Only a cryomancer can truly wield it's power."

"So why was Sektor so adamant about leading the recovery mission?" Smoke asked.

"He wasn't interested at all in archeology or helping me and Elsa learn our origins," Kuai said. "He wants to use the technology to power the cyber-initiative."

Sareena burst into the studio. Her brown eyes were raw and red with tears.

"You took Bi-Han's sword with you on the mission," she said to Kuai. "Is it true?" She demanded. "About _Bi-Han_? That he's still alive and now he's in league with the Netherrealm? "

"Sareena," Kuai said, "It is true."

Sareena let out a sob. "Bi-Han rescued me from the Netherrealm… now he's enslaved."

They were interrupted as the gong sounded – three times. Outside could be heard screaming.

"A call to assembly," Smoke said. "The main dojo!"

The five of them ran towards the mezzanine overlooking the main dojo. What they saw was horrifying: the initiates – children and adolescents – had been rounded up like a herd of cattle. Surrounding them were the acolytes and masters, fending off their protégés from -  
><em><br>Robots?  
><em>  
>"Tekunin drones," Shujinko noted.<p>

"They're not designed to be autonomous. They're remote controlled," Sareena said.

Elsa shook her head. "But who-"

The blast doors to the robotics lab opened and two figures emerged – one dressed in red, the other yellow. Their armor made them look like medieval knights, yet what broke the illusion were their movements – mechanical and rigid, each movement producing the sounds common to servos and microprocessors.

"Sektor and Cyrax," Elsa gasped.

But nothing could prepare them for what the saw next: Sektor was dragging the Grandmaster's bloodied body by his leg. Sektor's visor flipped open, revealing a scarred face.

"Who are the Lin Kuei?" Sektor barked, his voice warbled by a mechanical synthesizer that only made his presence all the more terrifying. "'_More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn_' – is that what you were taught? _Is it_?!"

He raised a gloved fist at the trembling initiates before stepping behind the Grandmaster. "Far too long we have avoided the world when it lay there for the taking. No longer shall will be forced to hide! We shall reveal ourselves, no longer trapped by the mortal confines of humanity, but reborn into immortal glory!"

"Immortal glory?" Shujinko shouted from the mezzanine above. "The last time I heard those words it was from a tyrant who had only one goal in mind: _conquest_."

"The conquest it shall be – either with Shao Kahn's help or without it!"Sektor raised his hand at Shujinko's direction, firing a missile from his forearm.

"Duck!" Smoke shouted.

The five of them jumped down onto the dojo floor. Immediately the Tekunin drones were upon them. Shujinko, Smoke, Elsa Kuai and Sareena didn't hold back – these were only automotons, not cyborgs. The thought brought too soon a comfort as Cyrax stepped into the fight, the transhuman acolyte was now stronger, faster than ever.

"Cyrax, this isn't you!" Elsa begged. "_I know you're in there_!"

"I am unit LK-4D4," Cyrax answered. "You will be assimilated just as myself and Sektor have been."

A port opened on Cyrax's chest and out shot a net that pinned Elsa to the ground.

She immediately grasped her _kodachi_ to cut herself out, but was stopped short as Cyrax placed his palm over the net, sending an electric current straight to Elsa's exposed flesh. She screamed as the pain intensified until her body went limp and everything went black…

.

OUTSKIRTS OF STORYBROOKE MAINE  
>DECEMBER 23, 2014<p>

A Sikorsky MH-53 skirted along the coatline of Maine. It's passengers – Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Nightwolf – were still reading the briefing notes that had been sent to them via express mail.

"Can you believe this?" Johnny was livid as he read the notes. "Real fairy tale characters!"

"That's the fourth time you said that out load," Kung Lao said.

"They all live there in that one town! Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, Prince Charming, Seven Dwarfs…" Johnny's voice trailed off as he read through the profiles of the Storybrook combatants

"Oh, no. That is so not cool!" He held up a photo of Kristoff, Anna and Elsa. "_They're_ here too?!"

Kung Lao cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, the two sisters are prettier in real life."

Nightwolf faked a cough. "Ahem. _Oscars_."

"Oh right," Kung Lao said. "You're still pissed that your movie got snubbed."

"Damn right I'm pissed!" Johnny exclaimed. "Name one thing their movie had that _Ninja Mime_ didn't?"

"It broke the Disney princess stereotype," Liu said.

"The charming prince turned out to be a crazy psychopath," Kung Lao added.

"How about…" Nightwolf spread his arms dramatically. "_Here I stand, in the light of day!_"

"Man if I had a dollar for every time I heard than damn song in L.A.," Johnny sighed.

"How's the propaganda campaign?" Liu asked.

Johnny shook his head. "Not good. Action is in, but martial arts isn't. For a screenplay to get anywhere these days, you either need to have a vampire character or be based on a book every high school student has read, as well as a lead actress whose iCloud account was hacked."

The cabin light flashed, signalling landing procedures.

"Guys, you got to see this," Liu Kang gasped as he looked out a window.

The four of them looked out the window to see a small town. On the ground, tanks and military trucks could be seen mobilising. Troops marched down the streets.

"I was honestly expecting a mini-Disneyland," Johnny said. "It looks more like post-war Baghdad."

The helicopter set down on Winnower's Park. The four exited the aircraft and were greeted by Jax and Sonya.

"Hello Johnny," Sonya said.

"Sonya-" Johnny started. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a passionate kiss.

"So you did miss me?" Johnny said.

"I've been busy," Sonya replied.

"We can see that," Liu Kang said.

"The Storybrooke combatants are gathering in the Town Hall," Jax said. "There have been… developments."

.

SOMEWHERE IN OUTWORLD

Few places on the surface of Outworld supported life. The desert notwithstanding.

A portal opened and Quan Chi and Noob Saibot stepped onto the sands.

Quan Chi scanned the landscape – an unending ocean of sand, broken only by an assembly of stones a few feet away.  
><em><br>A gravesite_.

"There," Noob gestured.

Quan Chi began to chant the resurrection spell. As he did, a skeleton, the flesh long stripped away from exposure to the elements, emerged as though commanded. Like a newborn infant, it opened it's mouth and let out a piercing scream.

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

Belle, Emma and Gold approached the entrance to the Town Hall. The Earthrealm fighters had arrived and Sonya was insistant that everyone be briefed on "the latest intel".

Gold for one was curious to speak to Liu Kang – one did not simply challenge a sorcerer like Shang Tsung to a fist-fight and win. The Shaolin monk must have done something to tip the odds in his favour-

"_Traitor_!" A pair of hands reached out through the door and hoisted Gold up against the wall of the lobby.

"Put him down!" Belle said to the assailant – a voluptuous brunette built like a Roman goddess, dressed in a green corset that left little to the imagination.

"You don't know what this bastard did!" Jade hissed. "The things he did to innocent Edenian girls, the abominations borne from his perverted experiments." Her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about _Mileena_?"

Emma's hand flashed with magic. "She said… Let. Him. Go!"

"Jade, stand down," a female voice commanded. A beautiful young woman stepped forward. She wore a blue halter, was fair-skinned and slender, with waiste-length black hair.

Jade dropped Gold, then spun around to face Emma.

"Princess Emma! I apologise for my behaviour!" She bent down on one knee.

"Get up!" Emma said. "You're the one who broke into my office."

"I am Jade, Brigadier-General of the Edenian Resistance Army," Jade said without skipping a beat.

"General?" Emma repeated. "Wait – _how old_ are you?" She looked at both Jade and the other Edenian dressed in blue. "Both of you can't be older than thirty!"

"According to your calendar, I am 10,119," Jade replied.

"-What the hell is going on?" Regina burst into the room, coming face-to-face with-

"Oh my," the blue-clad Edenian ran up to Regina and threw her arms around her. "Reggie! You're all grown up!"

Regina tried to pry her off. "There has only has only ever been one person I've allowed to call me 'Reggie' and that's-" it suddenly dawned on her "-_Princess Kitana_?"

"Who else?" Kitana beamed. "Last time I saw you, you were only a child." She looked at Emma. "And you're the promised saviour."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Emma replied.

"Well, we best start the briefing," Kitana said.

Belle helped Gold to his feet. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Gold said. "I deserved that one."

"So who is she?"

"Who?"

"Who's _Mileena_?"

"Ask me again sometime," Gold replied. "For now, just pray that she _never_ shows up."

Emma fell in step next to Regina. "So… 'Reggie'."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't _you_ dare, Swan!"

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

Elsa awoke. She was in the robotics lab, strapped down to a gurney. Looking around, she could see Kuai on a gurney next to her. Along the corridor was a row of holding cells containing the initiates. Smoke was kept in isolation behind a forcefield. The surgeons were preparing their tools and instruments.

"Ah, you three are awake," Sektor said. Cyrax was standing by his side.

"Where are Sareena and Shujinko?" Elsa demanded.

"Unfortunately, they didn't survive the assimilation process," Sektor replied.  
>"Shujinko was simply too old, though we were able to download his muscle-memory and combat knowledge. Sareena… well, the procedure only works on humans."<p>

Kuai struggled against the restraints "You sick heap of-"

Cyrax threw a right hook that connected with his jaw in a loud _smack!_.

"Do be careful Cyrax," Sektor said. "Though the subjects don't necessarily need to be alive, it is best if we try to keep the nervous systems intact."

"You're not just going to assimilate us, are you?" Elsa said.

"No," Sektor answered, gesturing at his own 'body'. "As durable as this chassis is, it does have it's flaws. The circuitry will never fully sync with the human nervous system's own bio-electric; too much resistance. My associates and I have long searched for a solution, and then fate brought _you two_ right into our midst."

"Us?" Kuai said.

"You and your ancestors," Sektor continued. "It was long obvious that your powers are not 'magical'. The Niflheim's mastery of superconductivity has it's origins within their own biology – at the right temperature, their nervous systems have absolutely no electro-magnetic resistance, allowing memory and reaction time far faster than that that of a human's. The pure-blood Niflheim didn't just master the cold, they could have complete control of electromagnetism at the quantum level."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "So we're naturally smarter than you, while you're _obsolete._"

"Not for long," Sektor sneered. He pressed a button on a control panel and from the floor emerged rose a glass cylinder the size of a phone booth. Inside was a cyborg chassis made of white ceramics immersed in nitrogen gas.

"Model LK-52O," Sektor said. "Or simply, the 'Cyber Sub-Zero'. While the doctors get you ready, there is something you need to see."

He turned to a computer screen and typed a series of commands. A young man's face appeared.

"Edward Dillinger," Kuai spat.

"Master Sektor," the ENCOM executive said. "We are ready to begin the broadcast."

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

Within the town hall, television displays showed reports from major news channels:

_"Weather reports for this December show high variations worldwide – six inches of snow in Virginia; 105 degree heatwaves in Brisbane, Australia."_

"ENCOM OS 14 promises to be the company's most ambitious release yet, with developers boasting that it will 'make storage hardware obsolete'."

"…US Atlantic Fleet mobilising towards Coast of Maine…"

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screens. At the back of the room, Raiden watched stoically. These reports were but a minor distraction compared to what Earth could potentially face in the next few days.

"Everyone here?" Sonya began. "I trust that you've all become acquainted. We'll start with what's been happening on Earth."

Hook took the stage. His face was still bruised from his tussle with Kano.

"We recently intercepted a shipping vessel owned by the Black Dragon society." He produced the shipping manifest. "Kano has been buying and selling weapons from politically unstable nations. In the past six months he has been making wholesale deals with clients in Northern China, Outworld, and…" he paused, noting the presence of Anna and Kristoff, "the Southern Isles."

"Hans is in Earthrealm?!" Anna exclaimed.

"And he's acquired quite an arsenal," Hook continued. "Including a bomb capable of levelling Storybrooke. He's planning to attack."

Kitana continued: "Shao Kahn's military forces have been mobilising. They're planning for a full-scale invasion. But that's only the start. Kahn has appointed a new General. He is known merely as 'Rain'. No one knows his identity as he is only half-Edenian, yet he knows a lot about the Enchanted Forest-"

Before she could continue, the lights blacked out and flickered. Only the TV screens remained on, the News Channel replaced by electric snow. Then a faceless, deep voice boomed from the speakers:

"_People of Earthrealm_ – _YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"  
><em>  
>"Is that-" Emma Whispered.<p>

Regina nodded slowly. "Shao Kahn."

.

THE DESERT OF OUTWORLD

Sindel's skeleton squirmed and writhed as muscle as sinew returned. Within seconds, she was restored to life.

She looked up to see Quan Chi standing over her naked form.

"Quan Chi?" she said.

"Sindel," he answered in his calm voice. "Shao Kahn eagerly looks forward to your return."

"Shao Kahn?" she smiled in anticipation. "…yes. What of Kitana? The Enchanted Forest?"

"Kitana has defected and joined the Earthrealm fighters," Quan Chi replied. "King Leopold remarried."

"Who?!" Sindel demanded.

"The daughter of Cora, Rumplestiltskin's apprentice."

"_Regina."_

"She cast a spell on the Enchanted Forest, sending it's inhabitants to Earthrealm."

"Cora's daughter," Sindel repeated. "She took advantage of the treaty to her own ends. Take me to Shao Kahn!"

"Yes, my Empress."

.

THE OUTSKIRTS OF ARENDELLE

Pabbie sat in silent meditation in the woods that were home to his family. His thoughts were of Anna, Elsa and of course Kristoff; their new life in Earthrealm-  
><em><br>She… must… Win…_

His eyes snapped open.

"Raiden!"

He bolted down the hills, curling into a ball and bowling himself forward.

"Olaf! Where are you? We must get to Earth!"

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

Sonya tried to switch the channels. The same thing was coming through.

"It's coming through the phone lines too!" Emma said.

Every computer, phone and TV screen in Storybrooke – as well as the rest of the World – was now hearing the ominous voice of Shao Kahn.

"_My name is Shao Kahn. I am the ruler of the realm known as Outworld. For some time, Earth has harboured some of my greatest enemies."  
><em>  
>The image on the TV shifted to reveal Storybrooke.<p>

"_The town of Storybrooke, Maine. It may seem like an ordinary populace, but in reality it has been the dwelling place of your childrens' heroes, role models and sources of morality and wisdom through the ages. They are not mere fairy-tale characters, they are very real." _

"Oh no," Emma said.  
><em><br>"They have chosen to keep the existence a secret from you. They have made efforts to blend in, but it is in vain. At the Winter Solstice, a tournament will be held in this location that will decide the future of your planet. May whatever God you choose to believe in have mercy upon your souls – as I certainly will not!"_

Another voice came through the speakers, this one forced and mechanical.

"**_I have a special message for Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna_**: **_you sent someone dear to you to learn our secrets. She will not be allowed to return the same as she once was._**"

"What?!" Kristoff gasped.

The image shifted to show someone strapped to an operating table. Anna let out a loud scream when she saw who was on it-

"_Elsa!" _

At the back of the room, Raiden stumbled over, screaming in deep agony.

"Not again!" Kung Lao said.

"She must win… She must win… She must win…" Raiden kept repeating.

"He's having a vision. This happened at the end of the last tournament," Liu said.

"Raiden, who is it?"

Raiden looked up towards Regina. "She is alive! She is… _coming for you!"_

.

A/N: Storybrooke has finally been exposed to the outside world and Sindel has Regina in her sights.  
>Will Kuai, Smoke and Elsa be able to escape the Lin Kuei?<p>

All in the next chapter entitled "Homecoming"


	14. Chapter 12: Homecoming

For my readers in the US: Hope you're enjoying Winter.  
>For my readers downunder: (<em>Olaf cheers) <em>: "Summer!"

So Anna and Kristoff have finally washed up on the shores of Storybrooke to be reunited with Elsa! – and not at the most fortunate time…

TRIVIA TIME: Season 4 of _Once_ is being directed by Mario Van Peebles, who starred as Kane, the villain in _Highlander III: The Sorcerer_ alongside Christopher Lambert, who played Raiden in the live-action _Mortal Kombat_!

Furthermore, _Mortal Kombat: Conquest_ was shot at Disney Studios in Florida.

Small world, eh?

In answer to reviews:  
>I don't want to give away too many spoilers just after a cliffhanger, but suffice to say – there will certainly be <em>a<em> Cyber Sub-Zero, though it won't be either Kuai or Elsa. There is still one other character who could put on the armor…  
><strong>#SHATTEREDSIGHT<strong>

KnightofCelestia – They certainly will fight. bwahaha!

Pan – That certainly is possible since if we remember Sheeva's MK9 ending, the Shokan move to Earth (Australia to be specific. As if there weren't enough problems with immigration policy!) .  
>Otherwise, the Shokan are definitely making an appearance in Storybrooke (the fight scene I have in mind will be like MMA on steroids)<p>

.

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

CHAPTER 12: "Homecoming"

_You built your walls real high__  
><em>_Nobody else dares to climb__  
><em>_But I'm a work my fingers to the bone__  
><em>_All the way to your throne_

_Catch every arrow in my shield__  
><em>_If it brings you to me__  
><em>_Not in it for the honour__  
><em>_For you I swear I'm gonna  
><em>_  
><em>_Run through a thousand burning fields__  
><em>_And nothing can stop me__  
><em>_Not in it for the glory__  
><em>_I just hope you're waiting for me__Never gonna give up__  
><em>_I won't let nobody harm ya__  
><em>_I'm a fight for your love__  
><em>_Like a gladiator_

**- Dami Im**

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

"_Elsa!"  
><em>  
>The scream brought Raiden back to his senses, but he was even more surprised when Anna grabbed him by the collar and spun him so they were face to face.<p>

"You listen to me you son of a bitch," Anna glared, "that is my sister being tortured. _And you put her there_ amongst that gang of psycopaths!" She let go of him. "If you really are Earthrealm's protector, then do something."

She turned on her heel and began to storm out. "This 'tournament' is nothing more than glorified decimation!"

Kristoff ran after her. "Anna!"

Raiden sighed. "Let her go. She is right." He stepped closer to the TV screen, scanning for clues behind the macabre scene everyone could see.

"Raiden, what is it?" Liu asked.

Raiden's eye's were fixed on Sektor. "He's running on AC wiring…" His eyes started to glow bright white. "Elsa, Sub-Zero - If you really are the children of the Niflheim, _then please make this work_."

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

Elsa struggled against the restraints. The robotic arms holding scalpels and drills were inching loser and closer to her face. She looked out the corner of her eye – a circular saw already started to cut into Kuai's skull just above the brow.

"Kuai!"

He let out a scream as the saw pierced the bone. It would only be seconds before his brain tissue would be exposed.

A thousand thoughts raced through Elsa's mind:

"_Because the _first kill _is forever…_"  
><em><br>"Your attacks are both linear and circular,"_

"The descendants of the hybrids… And the rightful custodians of the Lin Kuei,"

She saw something flicker near the wall – a breaker panel!  
><em><br>"The pure-blood Niflheim didn't just master the cold, they could have complete control of electromagnetism at the quantum level,"_ Elsa remembered.

_I may only be a hybrid, but I've got no other choice. So here goes.  
><em>  
>"Her core temperature is decreasing! She's freezing herself!" the chief surgeon shouted.<p>

"What does she think she's doing?" Cyrax growled.

"EEG is off the chart!" the chief surgeon declared. "Body temperature is now minus two-fifty and dropping!"

Elsa's body up to her neck was now completely covered in a thin sheet of ice.

"I have news for you, Sektor," she said in Frost's raspy voice. "You are not the master of the Lin Kuei..."

The EEG suddenly flatlined.

"…I am!

"

The surgeon's jaw dropped. "Oh shi-"

The magnetic blast ripped through the lab, sending sparks flying and knocking back Sektor and Cyrax, leaving them on the ground while their mechanical bodies twitched and convulsed.

"Arrrgh!" Sektor wheezed.

The medical equipment shut down, allowing Elsa and Kuai's restraints to release them.

"Kuai," Frost said.

"Elsa…" he moaned.

"Don't move," Elsa said. A deep cut ran from Kuai's forehead down to the brow, just mussing the eye by a millimetre. "This will sting just a little."

She rang her finger down the cut, replacing the missing flesh and bone with ice.

"Please don't hurt me!" one of the doctors pleaded.

"You aided them," Frost threatened. "Release the initiates!"

The holding cells opened as Smoke and the initiates – thirty in number ranging from young children through to teenagers – stepped out.

"Nice move," Smoke said.

"It doesn't have a name yet," Frost said. "We need our gear and weapons. We're getting out of here."

"I'll get them. Meet me at the hanger," Smoke replied as his body dissipated into a cloud and slipped out of the room.

Frost turned to the doctors. "Which one of you is the MEDIVAC?"

"I am," one of terrified surgeons said.

"Good. I need you to pilot the Osprey."

"Elsa," Kuai started. "You said-"

"I wasn't joking," she turned to the initiates who were wondering the same question. "It was the Cryomancers who founded the Lin Kuei, having combined the teachings of the Niflheim with their own martial arts. By right of lineage, _we are your masters_ whether Sektor says so or not! If any of you wish to challenge me, do so now!"

The initiates only stared at her in silence. Finally one of the teenagers, a boy, stepped forward.

"We are with you, Queen-Master!"

"_More stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn_!" the initiates declared. They then saluted her: "_Silent as snow, fierce as a blizzard, brutal as winter_!"

Frost raised her fist in acknowledgement. "Those who oppose us shall know what it means to beware the frozen heart!"

.

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

"Did you see that?" Emma asked.

"I did," Jax said. "Some kind of EMP?"

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Now that is a new one."

"Not exactly," Raiden grinned. "Old science, new trick."

There was the sound of Sektor letting out a scream before the screen went black.

"Did she?" Emma started.

"We can only hope…" Raiden finished.

The TV came back on, displaying the Emergency Broadcast System.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the President of the United States."

The President's face appeared on the screen. His featured worried and brooding.

"This evening, all systems connected to ENCOM OS 14 were victims of a cyber-attack intended to broadcast a threat to the World population. Let me make it clear: the threat is real. These 'fairy-tale characters' are what stand between us and a fullscale alien invasion. Right now our military forces are being mobilised to Maine. For those in the immediate area, you are encouraged to evacuate in an orderly fashion. For the residents of Storybrooke, know that the world stands with you, but we do recognize the reality of the situation. Godspeed."

Mary-Margaret scowled at the TV. "What does he mean?"

"Unless Shao Kahn launches a full-scale attack," Sonya translated, "all we can do is wait."

An air-raid siren sounded from the town centre.

"That's a portal alert!" Sonya said. "Let's move people, you know the drill!"

.

THE LIN KUEI HEADQUARTERS

Sektor struggled to get back to his feet. He pressed a series of buttons on his right arm, activating the backup battery. As his armor came back online, he scanned the lab to find that it was completely obliterated and everyone had escaped.

Cyrax also got to his feet, albeit with greater struggle.

"How many Tekunin survived the procedure?"

"Fifty among the acolytes and masters. We are still yet to configure the software and install the munitions-"

"Bring them online!"

.

Reaching the hanger, Frost, Kuai and the initiates were greeted by Smoke who materialised in front of them, dropping a whole armory of weapons – swords, spears, staffs – at his feet. He immediately started handing them out to the students.

"These might help," he handed Frost her _kodachi_ and Kuai Bi-Han's _miao-dao_. "Luckily Sektor didn't get this either." He produced the backpack containing the Admiral Erda's armor and the Dragon Medallion.

"You are a lifesaver," Frost said. She turned to the MEDIVAC. "You, get Osprey up and running."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't care, just get us airborne!"

"I'll seal the door," Kuai said, sending an iceblast at the hangar entrance. "That should buy us some time."

.

Tekunin cyborgs, led by the rapidly moving Sektor and Cyrax, stormed through the corridors of the Lin Kuei headquarters. Their march quickened as they rushed in the direction of the low whine coming from helicopter rotors. Sektor's body tensed slightly as, reaching the end of the corridor , he saw that the entrance to hanger was blocked by ice.  
><em><br>"You will not escape me, Kuai Liang!"_ he roared as he assaulted the door with a rapid series of punches until it shattered. The sound of rotors filled his mechanical ears as he saw the Osprey rise into the air above.  
><em><br>"_Storybrooke is no longer a secret._ I will find you!"_

.

STORYBROOKE MINES

At the entrance to the mines, a dozen soldiers stood in position, rifles aimed at the torrent of energy swirling in front of them.

"What have we got?" Sonya asked.

"Two contacts incoming," a corporal replied. "Signature doesn't match Outworld."

"Could be one of ours from the Enchanted Forest," Emma offered, drawing her own pistol.

"Let's stay sharp," Jax answered. "Hold your fire until we get a clear visual and I give the word."

Two small figures emerged.

"FREEZE!" Jax bellowed.

"I am frozen!" one of them replied.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

"We're unarmed! Don't shoot!"

Sonya stepped forward. She couldn't believe her eyes once she got a clear look at the two beings – one made of stone, the other ice.

"Everyone stand down," Jax said.

"You're Kristoff's grandfather," Emma said to the troll.

"And I'm Olaf," the small snow man said, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her legs, "and I like warm hugs!"

"…I'm sure sure you do," Emma answered awkwardly.

"I must speak with Raiden," Pabbie said urgently. "Sindel has returned."

.

SOMEWHERE IN MONGOLIA

"How much fuel do we have?" Smoke asked.

"Enough to make it to Tokyo," the MEDIVAC answered.

"Head in that direction," Kuai ordered.

"Why Tokyo?" Frost asked.

"Japan still has US Military bases," Kuai answered. "Does this thing have SATCOM access?"

"Who are we calling?" the MEDIVAC asked.

"Let's start with the Pentagon."

One of the initiates, a little girl, tugged on Frost's leg. "Are we going to America?"

"We sure are, sweetheart," Frost answered. She snapped her fingers and her mask dissipated, her short blue hair back to blonde.

"Does that mean we will have to fight?" the little girl asked.

Elsa looked out at the initiates – they were frightened, tired and weary.  
><em><br>So much like myself at their age._

"Yes," Elsa said simply. "You have accepted me as your ruler and master, yet I will give this promise – I will never ask any one of you to do something that I myself will or can't do if given the choice."

She slumped against the cabin bulkhead, and within seconds lost consciousness.

"Elsa!" Kuai yelled from the cockpit.

"She'll be fine Kuai," Smoke said. "She's just taken her powers to a new level she never thought possible. No doubt she's exhausted. Let her rest."

.  
>.<p>

STORBROOKE MINE

Raiden materialised before the two Arendellians.

"Pabbie, it is good to see you again" Raiden bent down and extended his hand to the troll shaman.

"It's good to see you too, old friend," Pabbie replied. "The vision…"

"I know," Raiden nodded. "Sindel has returned. No doubt Shao Kahn is working with Quan Chi."

"Sindel would never simply hand herself over," Pabbie added. "I suspect that there are darker forces at work."

"You're saying that there's someone other than Shao Kahn pulling the strings?" Sonya asked.

"When it comes to Quan Chi," Pabbie said, "he never chooses to work alone if he can help it. He will either seek to appease someone more powerful, or subjugate someone to co-operate with him."

"Lieutenant!" a Sargent called. "Got someone on SATCOM claiming to be Sub-Zero."

Sonya's eyes went wide. "Put me through!" She put on a pair of headphones. "This is Sonya Blade."

"Lieutenant, this is Kuai Liang… 'Sub-Zero'," Kuai said.

"I'd hate to put it this way," Sonya said, "but last time we saw you and Elsa, you were strapped to an operating table about to get you brains dissected."

"And I still got the scar to prove it," Kuai replied.

"Is Elsa with you?" Sonya asked.

"She's fine, just a little exhausted."

"What the hell happened? The broadcast came from your headquarters didn't it?"

"That's correct, one of our own, Sektor, murdered the grandmaster and launched a coup."

Kuai explained the cyber-initiative, project Naga, the Niflheim spaceship.

"Liang, that is just…" Sonya trailed off.

"It gets better," Kuai continued, "It's obvious that Sektor has been dipping his hand in the Nikkei Index by networking with various technology firms. The software for the Cyber-Initiative was written by the one behind the broadcast: _Edward Dillinger_."

"ENCOM," Sonya sighed. "He's been using backdoors to every device with OS 14. Listen, where are you now?"

"We're in a V-22 Osprey about fourteen-hundred clicks Northwest of Vladivostok. We're currently on course to Japan where we'll refuel and head to America."

"I don't think the Japanese will be that keen on a Chinese aircraft entering their airspace. How many of you are there?"

"Thirty-three, including children."

"Ma'am," the Sargent offered. "Forgive me for overhearing. But the _USS Nimitz_ is on patrol in the Sea of Japan."

"Good call," Sonya replied. "Liang, we'll send you the co-ordinates."

"Acknowledged," Kuai said. "Over and out."

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL  
>7:00AM, DECEMBER 24<p>

At the break of dawn, the town of Storybrooke was awoken by the sound of "Reveille" being played from the nearby National Guard barracks.

Mary-Margaret stepped into the hall on her way to the Mayor's office, only to see Sonya, Kitana and Anna sitting in front of the TV screens watching the news.

"You three have been here all night?" Mary-Margaret.

"I would have thought that the world discovering fairy tales are real would have brought some happiness," Sonya shook her head. "Instead the world is falling apart."

"I've lived long enough to see civilisations rise and fall," Kitana said. "Death is even more tragic when it's even preceded by despair."

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Anna said. "Humanity, I mean. You can't just drop a bombshell like that and spend the rest of your life living as though it doesn't change anything."

"I know it sounds inappropriate," Mary-Margaret started, "but it's still Christmas. I'm not sure if you've made any plans…"

Sonya allowed a smile. "Johnny and I will be catching up with the Earthrealm fighters we have a lot discuss."

"I've never celebrated 'Christmas' before. By the way," Kitana pressed, "are you two…"

Sonya blushed. "It's nothing official yet. Our lines of work make a relationship complicated."

"Anna," Mary-Margaret offered, "David and I were planning on having dinner with Emma and Henry. You and Kristoff are more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks, I'd like that," Anna said.

The three were interrupted as Jax's voice came through Sonya's radio.

"Sonya, do you read?"

"Jax, I copy," Sonya replied.

"Got some good news: _USS Nimitz_ just picked up 'Snowbird 1'. They're on their way to San Diego with Sub-Zero and Frost in tow."

"'Frost'?!" Sonya frowned.

Jax cleared his throat. "Elsa. That's what her followers are calling her."

"She has _followers_?" Anna exclaimed.

"Acknowledged, Jax," Sonya switched off her radio. "They're calling her '_Frost_'?"

"When she said that she was going to China to learn how to control her powers, she forgot to mention anything about evil cyborgs," Anna said. "Much less taking control of the Lin Kuei and bringing a – what do you call a group of ninjas? A platoon? A coven? Whatever it is – home with her!"

"Anna!" Mary-Margaret said. "What's important is that _she's coming home_."

.

RESIDENCE OF EDWARD DILLINGER JR.  
>LOS ALTOS HILLS, SANTA CLARA COUNTY<br>10:30AM EST

A FBI SWAT truck stopped outside the driveway of the 66000-square foot Silicon Valley mansion.

"Let's go people!" Kurtis Stryker yelled.

"So is this a raid or a 'High-Risk arrest'?" asked his partner, Kabal.

"Here's what we know for sure," Stryker said. "We all saw the broadcast. US Army Intelligence received a tip-off last night saying that it was achieved by a hack within ENCOM OS 14 that only the chief software engineers could have done. We have to capture Dillenger alive for questioning."

The Squad advanced forward to the front door. Kabal redied the battering ram – only to find that they door was already open.

"Maybe we should have knocked first?" Stryker said.

"Open doors are never a good sign," Kabal replied.

The squad spread out. The mansion, while massive and extravagant from outside, was rather Spartan internally – basic masonry combined with quasi-Japanase architecture.

"What kind of fortune-500 exec designs their home like a Japanese castle?" one of the team members asked.

"The kind that apparently hangs out with ninjas," another replied.

"Heartbeat sensor is picking movement on the second floor," Kabal said.

"Spread out," Stryker said. "He's probably holed up in the study."

They ascended the stairs. The upper level was like a stereotypical gamer's bachelor pad: an unmade bed, books stacked to the ceiling, half a dozen laptops and consoles all plugged into a single plasma TV.

"Kabal," Stryker gestured towards the door to the study. "On three."  
><em><br>One… two…_

"FBI! Get on the ground-"

"**_Death, is the only way out,"_** a mechanical voice said.

Cyrax stood over the body of Edward Dillinger, a gloved robotic hand covered in gore.

"What the hell…" Kabal gasped.

"He has outlived his usefulness," Cyrax stated simply. "As have you." From 'his' chest popped out a small golden ball. As soon as it hit the ground it started to blink.  
><em><br>"Bomb!"_

.  
>* * *<p>

STORYBROOKE, MAINE  
>4:00PM<p>

To the casual onlooker, it would have looked like any other school bus filled with kids and a few teachers. Only that this was made of bulletproof armour and had six axles instead of two.

The APC rolled in front of the National Guard barracks where Sonya and Jax, both in full uniform, were waiting. The rear door opened, and thirty youths stepped out, followed by two familiar adults and an older looking man with grey hair.

"Queen Elsa, Kuai Liang," Jax addressed.

"Major," Elsa answered.

"I take it your training went well, _Frost?_" Sonya asked as though she were giving a new recruit a dress-down. Elsa did indeed look like a soldier who came in straight from battle rather than a "princess fair": her willowy build was now lean and strong, her once-slender hands hard and callused.

"In the time she was with us, she has proven to be a near-prodigy, that and her powers played a hand in it," the grey haired ninja replied. "Excuse my manners, I am Tomas Vrbada. These two are my pupils."

"And these young people?" Sonya asked.

"Our surviving initiates," Kuai replied. "Most of them had parents and older siblings who were either killed in the coup or assimilated to become cyborgs."

Sonya noted their age. "Some of them are just children!"

Kuai stepped forward. "Lieutenant, they have nowhere else to go. They're as much a part of this battle of we are."

Sonya gave a nod. "I'm sure we can arrange barracks."

"Major, Kuai asked. "The intel I gave-"

"Our Asian OIA bureau is in China checking out the starship location as well as the Lin Kuei headquarters. Looks like Sektor and Cyrax decided to pack up and move."

"They'll be coming here," Elsa said. "They're in league with-"

"Shao Kahn?" Sonya finished. "The FBI attempted a raid on Edward Dillinger's house this morning. Dilinger and the squad were killed in an explosion."

"I'd say that fits Cyrax's M.O.," Kuai commented.

"I'm sure we can do a full debrief later," Jax said. "No doubt you two want to see Anna and Kristoff. Do you want us to call ahead and let them know you've arrived?"

Elsa thought about it for a second. "…No. Let's surprise her. Smoke?"

"You two go on ahead," Tomas replied. "I'll make sure the kids get settled in."

GOLD'S PAWNBROKER

Liu Kang entered the old pawn shop to see Belle working behind the counter.

"You must be Liu Kang," she said. "You'll find Rumple in the office."

"Thankyou," Liu answered politely.

Stepping towards, the office, he saw Gold sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, the champion of the tenth tournament," Gold greeted, coming around the desk.

"I know about your history as the 'Dark One', how you used to work with Outworld and Shang Tsung," Liu said.

"Yes, about that," Gold said. "Shang Tsung and I were once close friends."

Liu cocked an eyebrow. "'Were'?"

Gold nodded. "One thing you'll quickly learn about fairy tale characters is that old relationships have their way of catching up with you in unwanted ways." He took a deep sigh. "I need you to tell me how you defeated Shang Tsung..."

.

BJORGMAN RESIDENCE

"So here we are," Elsa said.

"Looks cozy," Kuai said.

Anna and Kristoff's home consisted of a two bedroom townhouse with a large backyard for Sven to run around. As they approached, they could hear rock music blasting out from the yard:

_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings,__  
><em>_I have no rival, No man can be my equal,__  
><em>_Take me to the future of your world,  
><em>_  
><em>_Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,__  
><em>_Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,__  
><em>_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,__  
><em>_We were born to be princes of the universe,  
><em>_  
><em>_No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,__  
><em>_People talk about you,__  
><em>_People say you've had your day,__  
><em>_I'm a man that will go far,__  
><em>_Fly the moon and reach for the stars,__  
><em>_With my sword and head held high,__  
><em>_Got to pass the test first time!_

"Kristoff is a fan of Freddy Mercury?" Kuai asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna's doing a training session. Follow me."

The sneaked along the fence until they got a clear view of the yard. Elsa peeked over to see Anna training with – Henry Mills.

The boy had grown in the past six months. He had to be fifteen by now; no longer slight, he was now as tall as Anna and athletically built. The two were dressed in fencing gear, both practicing Epee drills.

"Remember, knees slightly bent, keep your weight even on both feet," Anna instructed. Now go for parry – then cut. Parry, cut, parry, thrust! Lunge – and back, cut, parry."

Anna and Henry turned to face each other, raising their swords to salute.

"En garde!" Anna called.

Henry sung a lateral cut at Anna's shoulder. She blocked hard, bringing her sword down before spinning and thrusting her blade at Henry's head. The boy lunged back, enveloping Anna Epee with his own and disarming her.

"Excellent!" Anna praised.

"I guess it runs in the family," Henry said.

Anna picked up her sword. "Let's go again."

They both raised their swords, only for them to be knocked out of their hands as a sharp, whistling noise shot through the air. Anna and Henry both looked down at their swords.

"What the-?"  
><em><br>Snowflake star knives?!_

"You know, for someone who's taught three combined generations how to fight, you would think they would know better than to always keep _telegraphing_ their moves," a familiar voice said.

"Show yourself!" Anna demanded. She scanned the backyard – no one was there except herself and Henry.  
><em><br>POOF!  
><em>  
>A cloud of smoke appeared next to them, and out emerged a tall ninja brandishing a massive cavalry sword.<p>

"Princess Anna," he said menacingly. "Your Angel of Death has come for you…"

"Henry, run!"

Anna turned to flee, only to bump into another ninja.

"Surprise!" Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

The two sisters embraced.

"When I saw the broadcast, I thought those cyborgs were going to cut your brains out," Anna said.

"They nearly did," the other ninja said, removing his mask.

"_Kuai Liang_," Anna said, approaching to give a sisterly embrace. "I take it the first date went well? Wait - what is with that scar!?"

"A permanent reminder of the past couple days," Kuai said. He turned to Henry. "Nice moves."

"Thanks, the boy replied.

"Hows your mom? Elsa asked.

"If you're referring to Emma, she's been busy," Henry answered. "If you're talking about Regina, she's number one on Outworld's hit list."

Kristoff emerged from the back door. "Elsa!"

Elsa threw her arms around her brother in-law.

"Nice haircut," Kristoff said. "Listen, the Nolans have invited us over for Christmas dinner. I'm sure they'd be excited if you came with us."

"It would be our pleasure," Elsa said.

"We've got a lot to talk about about," Kuai said.

"Speaking of which… " Anna started.

Kristoff gestured towards Henry and Kuai. "I could use a hand cooking the ham."

Once the two sisters were alone, Anna leaned close to Elsa.

"So what's this about you having your own gang of child assassins under your command?"

"I had no choice, Anna," Elsa replied. "What Sektor was planning…"

"Sektor? Anna frowned. "That red Darth Vader wannabe?"

Elsa snickered. "He makes Hans look like a puppy."

"We'll know soon enough. So, about you and Kuai…"

"What about…?"

"You plan on him staying with us, right?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean, I did hook you two guys up after all."

"Which worked out fine."

"So is that sword an engagement present?"

"What?! We are not engaged!"

"Elsa, there's only two bedrooms in this house, so either he takes the couch, or you two-"

"Anna!"

"Even though Mama and Papa kept us apart as kids, they still gave me 'the talk'."

"And I got it before you did!"

"-I got _married_ first."

"Not before you accepted a proposal on the first date."

"That's a low blow coming from you, Elsa," Anna said before kissing her sister on the cheek. "I'm happy for you two."

"So you approve of us…?"

"Just try not to make too much noise during the night."

. 

THE BLANCHARD APARTMENT  
>6:00PM<p>

"So run this by us again," Mary-Margaret said.

"Your powers aren't the result of magic," Emma continued.

"They're natural," David added. "Because your bloodlines are part…"

"…alien?" Henry finished.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Kuai asked.

"It doesn't explain Aunt Ingrid," Anna said. "She has your powers and could use spells."

"I've been thinking about that," Elsa said. "When the Niflheim made contact with a world, they would try to integrate their science and culture with that of the natives. On Earth, the result was the Lin Kuei through the combination with Asian martial arts. In the Enchanted Forest, the more logical bridge would have been-"

"Magic," Emma said.

Elsa continued: "No doubt Ingrid had access to some form of Niflheim technology which she combined with sorcery techniques."

"What about your escape?" Mary-Margaret asked Elsa.

"It's called the 'Meissner Effect'," Henry said. "We learned about it science class; when a superconductor drops below transition temperature, the magnetic fields around it are expelled."

"You've never done that before," Mary-Margaret said.

"Elsa hasn't," Kristoff said, before pointing at Anna, "but _she _has…"

.

.

THE OUTSKIRTS OF ARENDELLE

Anna could barely move. Her skin ached as frostbite spread throughout her body. Her hair was now as white as the snow beneath her feet.

She looked ahead to see Hans standing over a kneeling Elsa. Horrified, Anna watched as Hans drew his sword and raised it over her sister's neck. Anna could have sworn she saw him smiling in anticipation.

"_Elsa!"  
><em>  
>With all the energy she had left, she lunged forward in front of Elsa to block Hans' blow.<p>

"No!"

In that instance, Anna's whole body froze as Hans' sword came down – and completely shattered as an unseen force knocked the prince back.

. 

"That's impossible!" Anna exclaimed. "I can accept being descended from space aliens, but you're saying I have powers too?"

Kuai and Elsa stood to their feet.

"Let's find out," Elsa said.

Anna raised her hands. "Wait-"

Kuai unleashed an ice blast at Anna, freezing her from head to toe.

"Are you crazy?!" Mary-Margaret cried.

After a second, Anna twisted and thawed just quickly as she froze.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She fumed. "That is the stupidest-"

Elsa raised a hand and shot her own flurry at her sister, this one even stronger than Kuai's.

Anna thawed again. Now she was pissed.

"You two are one of the most insane couple I have ever-"

"Anna…" Emma said.

Everyone was staring at the cutlery on the table which was now levitating in mid-air.

"Oh my," Anna's jaw dropped. She reached forward to touch a fork, it only danced away from her hand.

"Just because you can't freeze things doesn't mean you didn't get the rest of the package," Elsa grinned, turning to Kuai, "I think we've just found an equaliser."

"So," Emma said to Elsa. "They call you 'Frost'."

"Show her," Kuai said.

Elsa locked her fingers together and became her Lin Kuei alter-ego, earning a shocked gasp from everyone.

"My God," Mary-Margaret said.

"You honestly look like a Power Ranger on meth," Emma.

"I think she looks awesome," Henry said, beaming at Anna and Elsa.

"I have to agree," Anna said, putting an arm around Frost's shoulder. "Today we're fairytale princesses. Tomorrow we're superheroes."

.

. 

THE IMPERIAL CASTLE, OUTWORLD

Like an expectant groom, Shao Kahn waited within his throne room. Rain seated at his side.

After what felt like an eternity, Sindel entered, followed two feminine figures.

"My Queen," Kahn greeted.

"My Emperor," Sindel answered. She approached Kahn and the two embraced in a passionate kiss.

"It has been far too long," Sindel said. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my own _deadly alliance_."

Kahn immediately recognized _Malificent_ – the fairy was tall, with a pale, angular face crowned with two horns. Dressed in black from head to foot.

"My Lord," she bowed.

Kahn turned to the other figure – a cyborg. Unlike Sektor and Cyrax, this one was distinctly slender with white metallic plates over black carbon fibres.

"A gift from Sektor?" he asked.

"A token of goodwill and gratitude for your investments," Sindel explained. "His most advanced model combining next generation robotics with cryomancer biology. LK-52O – the Cyber Sub-Zero."

The biomechanical cryomancer kneeled before Kahn.

"My darling, there is no need to be shy, you are among friends," Sindel cooed..

The cyborg rose to 'her' feet, the visor hissing open to reveal a beautiful face with piercing green eyes, the lips curled as though she was always smiling.

"It is an honour to serve, my Lord," Queen Ingrid said.

Sindel gazed at Rain. "I see you have a new protégé," she said to Kahn.

"Prince Rain of Edenia," Kahn said.

Court etiquette would have demanded that the prince rise in honour of the Empress. Instead he just sat there reclining.

"'Rain of Edenia'," Sindel repeated, stepping closer to the purple-clad prince so she could whisper. "We both know that title isn't accurate, is it? I know where you're really from, and what you want."

"At last I shall reveal myself to the surviving cryomancers," Rain said eagerly. "At last I shall have my vengeance and reclaim my honour."

"I trained you well, my young disciple," Kahn said. "Neither Sub-Zero nor Elsa shall be a challenge to you."

"It is _Elsa_ I wish to face in Mortal Kombat," Rain declared. "I intend to _break her_."

.

A/N:

- The song at the start of the chapter is "Gladiator" by X-Factor Australia winner Dami Im. The music video depicts her as a magical princess trapped in a distant land in search of her sister. Sound familiar?  
>watch?v=4tGeGEdIVUw<p>

- So the sisters are reunited! And I promised that Cyber Sub-Zero would make an appearance. Hope it didn't disappoint.

- I've heard numerous theories on how Kuai Liang got his signature scar, my favourite being that he got in in his escape from the cyber-initiative.

- Those who've seen the video to Queen's "Princes of the Universe" will spot the pop-culture cross-references.

- With regards to Anna training Henry – I realize that actor Jared Gilmore is growing up on screen, and as of last week's episode of _Once_ he's nearly eye-to-eye with Lana Parilla. To keep him as a child-character would be awkward. I do have a fight scene with him on the drawing board for upcoming.

I'll be taking a writing break over the Xmas period. Otherwise, next chapter: **KOMBAT BEGINS!**


	15. Holiday greetings from the author

Noooooo! Why did Ingrid have to die?! She was a perfect villain – powerful and threatening, yet also redeemable.

So, was anyone else blown away by the Regina vs Mary-Margaret catfight In the Sheriff's office? There are now no doubts whatsoever as to the 'Kombat' abilities of our Storybrooke characters. Which only means… well, just read and find out!

It's sad that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are leaving Storybrooke and going back to Arendelle, but Maleficent and Cruella are coming!  
>Hence for obvious reasons - though I did post the disclaimer at the start of the fic - this story is now an AU for Season 4 of <em>Once<em>.

In response to reader reviews:

- The _Once_ writers must have a lot of fun writing Anna's dialogue (as do I). I wonder how much freedom they give actress Elizabeth Lail? Does she do improv? She's so cute as Anna.

- EvilRegal87 – this being MK, dead characters do have a tendancy of coming back...

And don't worry, Scorpion will certainly give reason for the _Once_ fighters to keep their doors locked at night…

Now onto business - the next four chapters are going to focus on the Tournament between Storybrooke and Outworld. Faithful readers are already aware that the confirmed fights include:

- Elsa vs Rain  
>- Regina vs Sindel<br>- Rumple vs Shang Tsung

But I will promise this: in the next few chapters, there will lots of action, lots of blood, a hint of sex, and AT LEAST ONE FATALITY PERFORMED BY A '_ONCE_' CHARACTER!


	16. Chapter 13: ROUND 1

Mortal Kombat is property of Netherrealm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

.  
>.<p>

CHAPTER 13: ROUND 1

The general who wins the battle makes many calculations in his temple before the battle is fought. The general who loses makes but few calculations beforehand.  
>- <strong>Sun Tzu<strong>

.

SHANG TSUNG'S WORKSHOP, OUTWORLD  
>35 YEARS BEFORE 1ST CURSE<p>

"So why hasn't this been working?" Shang asked.

"Bloodlines are like puzzles," Rumple answered. "You just have to put the right pieces together."

"Only that we're dealing with pieces from two different sets," Shang commented.

"Precisely," Rumple said. "Edenians and native Outworlders, despite being externally similar, simply cannot interbreed naturally."

"'Naturally'," Shang repeated.

"For the pieces to fit together properly, we need a third source."

"Where from?"

"There's only one possibility," Rumple sighed. "_Tarkatan_."

"Rumple," Shang started. "If you weave tarkatan blood into-"

"I know the risk," Rumple answered. "The offspring may have… abnormalities. Yet the emperor was very specific as to want he wants."

"You're having your doubts are you?" Shang asked.

"When he asked about Baelfire," Rumple shook his head. "I felt that he crossed the line."

Shang placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go home, old friend. Be with your son and collect your thoughts."

"Good idea," Rumple replied. "We'll pick up where we left tomorrow."

Rumple left the workshop and made his way through the street of the Imperial capital to the mud-brick shack he and Baelfire shared. As he approached the door, he was shocked to see that it was unlocked. Within he could hear the chatter of a conversation.

"Bae!"

He burst in to see Bae sitting at the table with-

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing in my house?" Rumple demanded.

"My dear Rumplestitltskin," Quan Chi smiled. "Your son was kind enough to entertain me until you returned."

"Bae, go to your room. There are things I need to discuss with our 'guest'," Rumple said.

"Dad-" Bae gasped.

"_Go_."

The boy promptly left, leaving the two sorcerers alone.

"Lovely boy," Quan Chi whispered.

"I asked you a question," Rumple snarled, "What the hell are _you_ doing in my house?"

"I have a proposition," Quan Chi answered. "The Emperor's campaigns bring many casualties."

"The consequence of war, I'm afraid," Rumple said flatly.

"Not to mention many _children_ robbed of their families."  
><em><br>Children?_

"What are you suggesting?" Rumple asked.

"The creation of a new realm," Quan Chi. "Completely empty, never having been touched. A sanctuary where children can live forever without the fear of war or terror."

"And how exactly do you intend to create this _never-land_?" Rumple asked, tosing his hand in the air. "One does not just pull a new realm out of thin air!"

"You would need a power source that even the Elder Gods would fear using," Quan Chi replied.

"…Shinnok's amulet."

"Help me retrieve it, replace it with a fake," Quan Chi said, "and I promise you the safety of your son in the new world…"

.

CITY HALL, STORYBROOKE  
>DECEMBER 31, 6:45AM<p>

New Year's Eve saw the streets of Storybrooke once again kissed by snow.

Emma drove her Volkswagen Beatle to the space reserved for the Sheriff. Along the way, she saw Leroy leading the seven dwarves down the street in a brisk jog.

At Winnower's park, Mulan was leading a group of elderly residents in a _Tai Chi_ pattern. Next to them, Smoke – how did someone have powers like his? – was leading the Lin Kuei in various combat drills.

She got out of her car and walked up towards the entrance. She caught a glimpse of Kuai and Elsa ice skating in the fountain which had since frozen over. A romantic setting – only that normally ice skating would have involved actual skates worn on one's feet rather than swords held in both hands.

Stepping into the foyer, she saw Regina, Kitana and Jade doing their own exercises.

"Metal," Kitana called – Jade and Regina performed a downward ridge-hand chop.

"Water," – a forward spear-hand.

"Wood," – a straight jab.

"Fire," – an explosive block.

"Earth," – the trio crossed the line of attack and turned to repeat the form.  
><em><br>Hsing-Yi _Fist, Mary-Margaret observed, _the five element pattern_. Kitana must have taught Regina when she was little.

_Forget Regina_, she thought. It's the middle of winter and yet the edenians are getting around dressed like Victorias Secret models?

Finally stepping into the conference room, she was greeted by Jax, Sonya, David, Mary-Margaret, Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Any news?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"All of the TV stations are talking about us," Emma said. "The President has just upgraded the situation to DEFCON 3."

"The final preparations?"

"Nightwolf and Ruby have just finished installing the surveillance system," Kung Lao said. "CCTV cameras on every street corner to monitor our own forces and theirs. Robin and Will have done the same for six acres of the woodlands."

"These just arrived from Langley," Sonya said, opening a box full of earplugs.

"Next generation communications. You just roll it into a ball and place it in your ear. Can pick up signals from within a three kilometre radius."

"What is it based on?" David asked. "Radio? Wi-fi? Bluetooth?"

"It doesn't have a name yet," Jax smirked.

Mary-Margaret turned to Liu Kang. "I'm going to ask the question everyone's been wondering," she said. "What will happen if we fail?"

Liu leaned forward. "We know Kahn is targeting your own world, the Enchanted Forest. As for Earth… he'll open portals in the heavily populated major cities and dispatch ground forces. Just picture _Lord of the Rings_ in New York City complete with monsters."

Sonya added: "We've got an E3 AWACS in the air just in case to-"

KABOOM!

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a air-to-air missile!"

They all ran outside and looked up to see an explosion in the air above.

"Please tell me that wasn't…" Emma started.

"…the AWACS?" Sonya grimaced.

Two F-22 Raptors roared overhead in the direction of the town outskirts-

And exploded as though hitting an invisible wall.

"Force field," Jax said. "Nothing gets in-"

"-Or out. Emma…" Mary-Margaret said. "What time is it?" She looked across the library clock tower. The hands had moved to _8:15_ – and stopped.

"Oh God…"

The air-raid siren sounded as the once-clear skies were now filled with lightning strikes. In front of the library, a portal was beginning to open.

Sonya turned on her radio, her voice coming through speakers on every street corner.

"ALL COMBATANTS, REPORT TO THE LIBRARY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. WE ARE ON RED ALERT!"

The combined Earthrealm/Storybrooke force stood fifty yards in front of the portal that was opening before them.

"Picking up thirteen contacts," Sonya said.

"Only thirteen?" Liu asked.

"This might be easier than it sounds," Kuai commented.

"There's no such thing as an easy battle," a familiar voice said.

Sektor and Cyrax decloaked on opposite sides of the portal as the Outworld combatants led by Shang Tsung came forward.

"I said that we'd find you, _Sub-Zero_," Sektor taunted.

Frost and Anna were ready to draw their swords in response, but were stopped short by Raiden. The Thunder God identified those among the Outworld Combatants – Shang Tsung, Ermac and Quan Chi; the Centaur Motaro; the Shokan Prince Goro, General Kintaro and Commander Sheeva; the hybrid Mileena, Baraka; the edenian Prince Rain and of course, the Netherrealm spectres Scorpion and Noob Saibot.

"Combatants of Earthrealm and the Enchanted Forest," Shang Tsung greeted, "it is good to see familiar faces and new ones. I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance-"

"Where is your Emperor, Sorceror?" Raiden interrupted.

"Lord Raiden, you know that your involvement in Mortal Kombat is limited," Shang answered. "And the Elder Gods have no jurisdiction over the Enchanted Forest…"

"As far as I'm concerned, even though this world serves as a crossroad between the realms, it is still on Terran soil," Raiden countered. "So let us reason together."

Shang Tsung and Raiden approached each other, the voices outside of ear's reach.

"What are they doing?" Frost asked.

"Negotiating terms," Smoke replied.

"Hopefully they'll kill each other and we can all go home in peace," Anna said.

The remark earned a surprising snigger from the three Shokan.

Shang finally turned to face the two opposing sides. "These are the rules: Over the next three days, there will each be four matches between sunrise to sunset. On the fourth day a representative from the defending side will be nominated amongst the finalists to face either myself or the Emperor directly – in _mortal kombat_." He opened his hand and a papyrus scroll magically appeared. "At dawn the prospective combatants will each receive a scroll informing them of the time and venue of their match. Failure to arrive on time will result in forfeiture – and attempts to coerce an unauthorized match will be dealt with harshly." He gestured to the other Outworlders. "We shall set up camp near the old farm."

The Outworlders promptly left in silence, as they did, scrolls appeared in the hands of Anna, Kristoff, Hook, Johnny and… Pabbie.

"I thought he said there were only four matches a day, yet there were five scrolls?" Kristoff said.

"Anyone else get 2pm at the Hospital?" Johnny asked.

"I did," Pabbie replied.

.

THE BJORGMAN RESIDENCE, 9:45AM

"Come on, Kris, suck it in!" Kuai said.

"I'm trying!" Kristoff said.

"Breathe out… and you're in!"

"Phew!"

"Try to move," Kuai suggested.

The two men had spent the past two hours putting Kristoff into the customised suit of armour Kristoff had ordered as part of the military "care package". Outwardly it looked like something someone would wear to a Renaissance fair – only that instead of shining steel plates, each part was made of triple-weave Kevlar.

"I thought it would feel heavier," Kristoff said. "Feels like a second skin."

"Remember," Kuai said. "The fibers will stop the first hit-"

"-But will degrade after continued trauma. Got it," Kristoff concluded.

"Are you ready yet Kristoff?" Anna asked, coming into the living room wearing a maroon leather fencing vest over a chainmail shirt with matching breeches.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kristoff answered.

"Smile!" Elsa cheered as she held up a camera.

"That better not appear on your instagram," Kristoff warned.

"You're a modern knight in shining tactical armour," Elsa teased.

"Speaking of knights…" Kuai said.

"Oh yes, of course," Anna cleared her throat and drew her sword. Kristoff prompty kneeled as his wife placed the blade on his shoulder.

"I, Anna, daughter of Gerda, Princess of Arendelle, dub thee _Sir Kristoff_, defender of Storybrooke!"

Kristoff's earpiece chirped. "Kris, you ready?" Jax asked.

"Just suiting up," Kristoff answered.

"We got activity at 3rd Avenue," Jax said. "Looks like your opponent is 'Mr Ed'."

"Copy that," Kristoff answered.

"Be careful," Anna said, kissing her husband. She then realised that Elsa was staring at her gear.

"Something wrong with my outfit, 'Lady Snowblood'?"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head a though she were daydreaming. "Nothing. It… looks practical."

Kristoff left the house and whistled. Sven quickly came to his side, wearing similar armour on his hide.

"Let's do this, buddy."

3RD AVENUE  
>10AM<p>

Motaro slowly marched down the street known the "third avenue". The centaur could see the humans rushing to get into their homes and lock their doors. He smiled at how fearful these humans could be. At just under twenty feet long from to tail, the centaur bided his time.

"Where are you?!" he barked. "Show yourself and face me!"

Behind him, he could hear the sound of galloping. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of a knight riding atop an armoured reindeer, lance and shield in hand.  
><em><br>SMASSSH!_

The wooden tip of the lance shattered against Motaro's chest, leaving pieces of wood embedded into the muscle. Sven turned and spun, allowing Kristoff to follow through by ramming his shield against the Centaur's face while the reindeer's antlers made contact with his flank.  
><em><br>CRACK!_

"You will pay for that!" Motaro roared.

"Name your price," Kristoff shot back as he dismounted.

Motaro swung his tail at Kristoff, who parried and batted it away with his lance.

The centaur charged forward, grabbing Kristoff in a bear-hug and raising him above his head while rearing up on his hind legs, the fore-limbs raised to break Kristoff's spine.

While Centaurs may have been renowned for their core strength, they simply would never match a reindeer's speed and agility. Sven ran forward with his head down and came up under Motaro hard, launching the Centaur into the air, releasing Kristoff who landed back on his feet.

Sven was upon the fallen Motaro in an instant, using his antlers to pin his to the ground. Kristoff stepped over and grabbed the centaur's horns in his strong mountaineer's hands. With almost superhuman strength, he twisted Motaro's neck resulting in a sickening _SNAP!_

"This is what you call a '_Flawless Victory'_."

.

STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL, 12PM

Johnny Cage climbed to the rooftop of the Hospital, giving him an illustrious view of the whole town as well as the coast of Maine. He saw Pabbie was already there waiting.

"'Pabbie', is it?" Johnny asked. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look stonier in real life."

"Mr Cage," Pabbie quietly answered.

"So… what kind of combat experience do you have?"

"I understand that I may not look as 'tactical' as the other combatants," Pabbbie replied. "But suffice to say, I was there when Raiden exiled Shinnok and cast him into the Netherrealm."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "That long, huh?"

They were interrupted by the sound of a third person climbing onto the roof – Kintaro. The Shokan General stood just under seven and a half feet tall and was covered head to foot in tiger-stripe tattoos.

"A human and a troll," Kintaro snarled. "Far less ugly when burned to ash."

Johnny reached into his pocket and took out his Oakley sunglasses.

"I make this look easy!"

The three fighters circled each other. Johnny kept his stance high while Pabbie's was low and wide. Johhny lashed out with his shadow-kick – the Shokan merely grabbed his leg and threw him across the rooftop so that his body crashed into the door to the fire escape. Pabbie followed, his body hitting the floor harder.

Kintaro leaped towards them in a single bound, his feet aiming for the two of them. They both rolled out of the way before springing back to their feet.  
>Johnny tapped his earpiece twice to open a channel.<p>

"Uh, could use a little help here, please. Now would be good!"

"Johnny!" Princess Kitana answered in his ear. "Don't try to match his strength. He'll pummel you."

"You think?!" Johnny answered sarcastically as he ducked a left hook.

"A shokan has the same vital points as a human body – he just has more of them. Try to go for the small joints, nerve clusters, blood vessels."

"Just fight dirty," Johnny smirked. "Pabbie, how much do you weigh?"

"What?" the troll quizzed.

"You know the story of David and Goliath?"

Kintaro shot forward and attempted a tackle; Johnny grabbed Pabbie's hand and sidestepped, swinging the troll as though he were a kettlebell.

"What are you-?!" Pabbie exclaimed.

Johnny swung Pabbie's squat form towards Kintaro's feline face, striking the jaw hard enough to knock out a few teeth.

WHACK!

With the Shokan's guard down, Johnny stepped within Kintaro's reach, assaulting the general with punches, and elbows. Kintaro threw a front kick that sent Johnny back to arm's length before attempting a sweep with his rear leg that Pabbie managed to catch.

Kintaro tried to wrestle his foot free from the small troll's rock-hard hands. Pabbie rolled onto his back, causing Kintaro to fall hard onto his back. Immediately Johnny got on top of the Shokan's chest and started to assault him with a flurry of punches while Pabbie refused to let go of the foot. The troll raised the leg over his shoulder, using his leverage apply force to the whole leg until the kneecap popped and the leg went limp. Kintaro roared in pain. Johnny hooked him hard across the face, causing the Outworld General to pass out.

"K.O.! You ok?" he asked Pabbie.

"I'll manage." Pabbie finally released the foot. "He's still alive."

"I've never been keen on finishing moves," Johnny asked. "But I don't think he's going to be fighting again any time soon."

.

GOLD'S PAWNBROKER, 2PM

Henry peeked out the window of the store, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening outside. He hadn't done much work here recently since the town was put under martial law, but with the tournament Belle and his Grandfather had given him strict instructions: he was to keep watch of the store and it's contents, not opening the door to anyone during daytime. Anything could be happening out there.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud banging sound coming from the closet in his Grandfather's office. Approaching slowly, the banging sounded like a knock on the _inside_. Finally, he heard a raspy lisp on the other side of the door.

"Let me out!"

"How did you end up in my Grandfather's closet?" Henry demanded.

"I'm sssssupposed to fight alongsssside the Queen! I demand to be releasssed!"

"You've been in there the whole time and only now you speak up?"

"…I, uh… Jussst open the door!"

Henry reached for the broomstick propped up against the wall – since when did broomsticks come with a set of arms? – and grasped it just in case worse came to worse. He turned the knob and opened the door-

Empty.

"What the hell?" Henry said aloud as he stared into the empty closet. He saw something shimmer and was shocked as a bipedal lizard appeared out of nowhere, leaping over his head and bolting towards the front of the store.

"Come back here!"

Henry ran into the shop area where he saw the creature standing defiantly in the doorway. Before exiting, it stuck out it's tongue and flipped a one-finger salute.  
><em><br>"Ssssucka!"_

Henry shook his head. How long had thing been locked up in there? He was about to close the door when a female figure stepped in.

"Was that the little spikey-wikey lizard?" a shrill voice asked. "He's so adorable when he waddles off in anger."

Henry's eye's widened as he saw the girl before him. She was another edenian, though he was positive that this was neither Jade nor Princess Kitana. She had shoulder-length greasy black hair. She carried a pair of _Sai_ daggers and was dressed in a purple thong-bikini, her body seemed to be all-muscle with not a trace of fat save for her large chest.

Henry tried to keep his eyes on her face which was concealed by a matching veil, though he couldn't help but find himself being taken in by the girl's appearance, the way she swayed her hips, the cheerfulness in her piercing voice.

"Its's two hours past noon," the girl said, producing a scroll. "I was hoping my match would be against the yellow ninja; he seems so strong and passionate. But it's looks like it's just you and me instead."

"Whoa, there must be some mistake," Henry raised his hands defensively. "I'm no combatant!"

"Fine by me," the girl replied, advancing towards him. "My, you really are such a pretty boy! Until my opponent arrives, perhaps we can have a bit of fun of our own…"

Henry finally got a look at the girl's eyes – bright orange with slitted pupils like a cat's.  
><em><br>That's not normal.  
><em>  
>She pounced at him, the two crashing down onto the floor with her landing on top of him.<p>

"Mmmm, you have a man's scent," the girl said seductively.

She grabbed Henry's hand and placed it onto her own firm chest. With her other hand she reached under his shirt. Henry himself didn't know if he felt excited or terrified. The girl shuffled her succulent frame so that her moistened thighs now straddled his hips. Sweat now dripped down her chest as she started to pant heavily.

"Don't be scared, you pretty little boy. I want you to _mate_ with me…" she gasped.

"What?!" Henry choked.

"It'll be my first time too." She pulled off her veil, revealing a mouth filled with rows of sharp fangs.

"Oh God!" Henry screamed.  
><em><br>This is no edenian! _He tried to throw her off himself, but she was too strong.  
>She bent forward, opening her mouth and running her tongue along his neck.<p>

"What's the matter?" Mileena chuckled as she tried to unfasten Henry's belt. "You liked me up until you saw my smile! Is that all you look for in girls? Naughty boy! Now kiss me before I eat you!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF HIM, YOU _SLUT!_"

Mileena looked up in time to see a leather boot stomp hard onto her face, sending her off of Henry.

The boy looked up to see Anna, her rapier and dagger drawn. She looked down and mouthed, _Run!_

"I belive we have an appointment," Anna said as Henry ran past her and Mileena got back to her feet.

"Oh my!" Mileena cackled. "If it isn't one of the Arendellians, the cute one! You just interrupted my date with the Dark One's frisky grandson!"

"Trust me," Anna said. "You're seriously not his type."

Mileena drew her _sai_ and licked her lips in glee.

"Let us dance!"

The two charged at each other – Anna cut high towards Mileena's head; she ducked and swung her leg to sweep, only to have Anna jump and lash out with a side-kick to the half-Edenian's flank. Regaining her footing, Mileena weaved forward throwing a series of thrusts that Anna tried to keep at bay with her rapier until one of the _sai_ was able to break her defence and slash her forerm.

"First blood!" Mileena shrieked as she stwisted her body to deliver a roundhouse to Anna's face.

Anna could feel her mouth fill with the taste of her own blood. Mileena was back on her in an instant, blades slashing and whirling – when suddenly some unseen force pulled her weapons out of her hands.

"What sorcery is this?!" she cried.

"Not sorcery," Anna answered as the sai levitated in front of her. "Genetic magnetism."

Anna changed her stance to that of the "common" Arendellian fencing style – sword switched to a reverse-grip, rear leg bent allowing her to avoid upper-body attacks. She struck three blows that each partially found their mark. The first tore a line down Mileena's left shoulder. The second hit crosswise across her chest. The third-

Mileena suddenly stopped. She gasped and staggered backward. Her gaze dropped. A full meter of two-edged metal was plunged into her belly, emerging through the back. Anna had thrust her sword by reflex. Mileena had practically thrown herself on the blade.

Letting go of her sword, Anna grabbed hold of the _sai_ and crossed them over Mileena's throat. The half-edenian let out a final gasp as blood erupted from her sliced throat and sprayed onto Anna.

"You're not the only one who's had to learn how to live in your big sister's shadow!"

.

STORYBROOKE DOCKS  
>4:45PM<p>

Hook made his way down to the wooden waterfront that overlooked the Maine coastline. He had already been up and down the docks twice.

He tapped his earpiece. "Jax? I'm at the docks. See anything?"

"Zip," the Major replied. "Have you tried checking the boats?"

"Good call," Hook replied. "What's our score so far?"

"Three wins, no losses. Looks like they brought out the big guns first."

"Gauging our readiness," Hook grimaced. "Wait a minute-"

He saw anchored amongst the boats a large luxury yacht, bigger than any other boat. He could hear the engine humming.

CHUG-CHUG-CHUG-CHUG!

"First time I ever saw this yacht," he said into his earpiece as he approached and jumped onboard. The cabin was large and spacious. As he entered, he unsheathed his _kama_.

CLANG!

The anchor raised and there was a sudden jolt as the boat started to move.

Looking out the cabin, Hook could see the yacht moving out towards the Atlantic. He ran up deck to the bridge, and standing behind the wheel was none other than Kano.

"Bloody hell, you're alive?" Kano sneered.

"Obviously I still am," Hook answered.

Kano reached into his utility vest and produced a _keris_ knife – just over a foot long with a wavy, zig-zag shaped blade.

"Last time I let you off on _parley_," Kano taunted. "This time-" he gestured with his _keris_ "it's ear-to-ear."

Kano bobbed with the knife and swung at Hook's head. Hook blocked and managed to trap it trap it with his _kama_.

Kano drove the knife point at Hook's chest. Hook spun and the steel slipped past his chest, slashing his jacket. Kano kicked viciously, striking Hook's hip. As Hook staggered, trying to regain his footing, Kano circled the blade downward toward Hook's head, but Hook crossed his wrists and grabbed the steel with his prothetic hand.

SNAP!

Hook lashed out with a side-kick, causing the crime lord to back away onto the main deck. He tackled hard, picking up Kano by the waiste and charging forward, slamming him against the raised anchor dangling from the rear guard rail.  
>Kano's body went limb as his torso was impaled.<p>

"Where's the bomb?!" Hook demanded.

Kano let out a derisive chuckle."Mate, it doesn't matter where it is. What matters is that when Prince Hans shows up, you better know someone who can bring down a dragon."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly think Hans would just rock up empty handed to a town full of fairy tale characters who can zap anyone to next week? The bomb is just ammunition for ol' Sektor's pride and joy…"

"NAGA?" Hook frowned. "Sektor sold one of his robot tanks to that psycho and he's loaded it with a City-killer?"

"Trust me Captain," Kano's voice became more slurred as his remaining eye rolled back. "That steel dinosaur is nothing compared to who Shang Tsung plans to have fight in tomorrow's line up."

THE TOWN HALL, 6:45PM

The combatants of Earthrealm and Storybrooke sat in the hall reviewing the past day's events.

"Four wins, no losses," Emma said. "I'd say we're off to a good start."

"A good start?" Anna asked. "Isn't anyone worried about escalation?"

"Escalation?" Regina asked.

"Let's look at the bigger picture," Anna said. "Kristoff turns the Centaur captain into a shishkebab while playing _Chivalry_. Johnny and Grand Pabbie crippled the Shokan General."

"You're suggesting that because we've shown our hand, they'll ante up?" Gold offered.

"Exactly," Anna replied. "By the way…" She produced the two _sai_ and tossed them at Gold's feet. "Your grandson was about to get eaten by something you and Shang Tsung put together in your flesh pits."

Before Gold could open his mouth to argue, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

David peered out the window onto the street. "It's… _Sheeva_."

Anna gave an _I told you so_ glance.

"Well?" Regina asked. "Is anyone going to answer the door?"

Everyone immediately turned to Mary-Margaret.

"Fine," she said, turning to Kitana and Sonya. "But you're covering me!"

The three women walked through the lobby and opened the front door. The female Shokan stood a head taller than Mary-Margaret. Her black hair cut into a mohawk. While not as mucular as Goro or Kintaro, she was no less intimidating.

"Princess Snow White," she bowed, "His Royal Highness, Prince Goro, requests a private audience with you."

"He couldn't be bothered to show up himself?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"There is a… delicate issue he needs to discuss immediately," Sheeva replied, lowering her voice into a soft whisper. "He wishes to negotiate the terms of surrender on behalf of the Shokan."

"Surrender?!" Sonya was exasperated. "It's only been the first day and he expects us to-"

"Not your surrender," Sheeva finished. "_Ours_."

.

A/N: By far the longest and hardest chapter to write thus far! I must say that it's a lot easier to write a human vs human fight scene rather than human vs monster.

So why do the Shokan want to surrender? Has Goro gone soft?

Next chapter:  
>- One of the "Queens of Evil" shall enter the tournament<br>- The truth about Rain will be uncovered  
>- Robin's abilities as "The Outlaw" will be pushed to their limit<br>and  
>- Queen Ingrid will return to Storybrooke.<p>

Will the Storybrooke combatants be as lucky in **ROUND 2**?

Find out after Christmas on _Once Upon a Tournament_


	17. Chapter 14: ROUND 2

In response to coments:

Aztec13 – Thanks for the continued support and encouragement.

EvilRegal87 – Glad you spotted it! Heh, "Kombat Kurse" – I love it!

After a month-long hiatus, here we go:

.

.

.

Mortal Kombat is property of Nether realm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

CHAPTER 14: ROUND 2

"As soon as you concern yourself with the "good" and "bad" of your fellows, you create an opening in your heart for maliciousness to enter. Testing, competing with, and criticizing others weakens and defeats you."  
>― Morihei Ueshiba, <em>The Art of Peace<em>

_._

_._

_._

STORYBROOKE TOWN HALL

"We must make haste," Sheeva persisted, gesturing at a rickshaw filled with paper shopping bags. "The others think I'm on a food collection errand."

Mary-Margaret hesitated. "Alright."

The three boarded the rickshaw as Sheeva threw a tarp over them.

"My apologies, but it's for your safety," she said.

"We understand," Kitana replied.

Sheeva picked up the cart and began to jog as though it weighed nothing.

"Does any of this make sense?" Sonya whispered to Kitana.

Kitana shook her head. "No. Normally in the tournaments the Shokan don't participate in combat until the final matches. To bring Kintaro _and Motaro_ out first is very unusual."

After ten minutes they arrived at the Outworld encampment near he old farm. Sheeva parked the cart just outside a large tent.

"I doubt you are familiar with Shokan decorum," Sheeva said to Mary-Margaret and Sonya. "When in the presence of a royal, you are not to stand or sit any closer than fifteen paces to them with your hands placed on your lap where they can be seen. If you are offered food or drink, the guest is obligated to consume before the host."

"Understood," Sonya answered.

"Very well," Sheeva replied, opening the tent. "One more thing: Prince Goro rarely grants audiences, much less requests them from others. So please be courteous."

The four entered the tent to see Prince Goro seated on a dais. Next to him Kintaro leaned on a crutch, his leg wrapped in bandages.

"Your highness, if I may have your permission to distribute the food?" Sheeva asked.  
>The Shokan Prince nodded.<p>

"Princess Kitana," Goro greeted, "so the rumors concerning your defection to Earthrealm are true, then?"

Kitana opened her mouth to speak, but Goro cut her off with a wave. "As we will discuss, 'defection' will be a term used frequently between us," Goro said. "But first of all, I wish to congratulate you on giving Kintaro here a 'good wrestle'."

Kintaro merely grunted in agreement.

"And also for Master Bjorgman's defeat of Motaro," Goro continued smiling. "His tactics were original yet clever."

"Your Highness," Mary-Margaret began, "am I to understand that Shao Kahn wishes to employ the Centaurs alongside the Shokan's military forces?"

"Not alongside," Goro replied. "He simply wishes to replace us altogether."

"I don't understand," Mary-Margaret said.

"For over five centuries, Shao Kahn has employed our race as the chief of his retainers," Kintaro explained. "We have always been in command of Outworld's forces throughout our various military campaigns. But the simple truth is that as ambitious as Shao Kahn may be, when it comes to military tactics and knowing how to use his resources, he can be… sloppy. A campaign against an entire realm requires money, supplies and manpower – all of which dwindles with time."

"The campaign against Edenia was the last straw," Goro continued. "Rather than using us in command positions, we were instead put on the front lines as fodder while Jerrod and Sindel's warriors nearly drove both of our races to the brink of extinction."

"So Kahn wishes to replace the Shokan with the centaurs?" Sonya asked.

"Precisely," Kintaro answered. "A single centaur combines infantry with cavalry in one unit; they have greater endurance and require lesser supplies, thus making them a stronger resource with cheaper expense. To quote one of your own great generals, 'An Army marches on its stomach.'"

"Napoleon," Sonya said.

"What do you wish to propose? An alliance?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Should your combatants prove victorious," Goro answered, "we would ask that you appeal to your governments to grant asylum to the Shokan."

"And should we lose?"

"Then the Shokan face extinction by decimation."

"We can't make premature promises," Sonya said. "Surely you understand that Sektor's broadcast has put the world in a delicate balance?"

"Not the most honourable tactic," Goro said, shaking his head. "The fact that Earthrealm still remains ignorant of its place in the universe despite having been involved in the tournament for so long is a tragedy."

"We still have questions," Mary-Margaret said.

"Go on," Goro replied.

"I know that Shao Kahn has appointed a new general, Prince Rain," Kitana began. "But no one knows who he is or where he came from."

"Your guess is as good as mine as he has kept his identity a secret. No one other than the emperor and Shang Tsung have seen him unmasked," Kintaro admitted. "Shao Kahn appointed me to be one of the battle masters charged with his instruction. The common rumour is that he was recruited when Edenia was annexed. Truth is however, the man hardly knew anything about Edenian history nor martial arts."

Kitana frowned. "It has been said that he's only half-edenian…"

"No doubt," Kintaro replied. "During his combat training, he took longer to recover from injuries than the other candidates. He is clearly half-human. But make no mistake – his own powers are rather formidable, almost god-like… and he absolutely _hates_ cryomancers."

"What about this bomb that Kano sold?" Sonya asked.

"You probably know more about the technical side of such a weapon, Lieutenant," Goro replied. "But Shao Kahn intends to use it to create a Soulnado."

"'Soulnado'?" Sonya repeated.

"It's a spell," Mary-Margaret said. "It's cast over a large population that has had a large number of recent deaths and it removes the souls from the deceased creating a dimensional rift."

"And increasing the power of whoever casts it," Kitana added.

Sheeva entered the tent. "It is time."

Goro nodded. "Don't take the same route. Go through the woods," he turned to the three women. "Thankyou for your consideration."

"May the Elder Gods smile upon you, your highness," Mary-Margaret bowed.

.

.

.

'MERRY-MEN' ENCAMPMENT  
>JANUARY 1, 2015, 7:45AM<p>

Robin opened up the scroll that had magically appeared in his hand:

_NAME: ROBIN LOXLEY_

_VENUE: THE ARCADE_

TIME: 0800

"So let's go over this one more time," Will Scarlett said, holding up a quiver full of arrows. "The silver arrows-"

"Titanium-dipped carbon fibre," Robin replied. "The 'normal one'."

"And the green arrows-?"

"Stand six metres away, shoot, take cover, count to three."

"Good. Just try not to let him get too close," Will said.

"Or her," Robin replied. "Are you sure that the National Guard doesn't mind me 'borrowing' from their equipment?"

"I didn't bother asking when I picked them up, so I can't tell you."

"Will!"

"Robin, you've seen those freaks. And as someone who doesn't have magic, alien superpowers or cyber-enhancements, I think it's only fitting that you go in prepared."

Marion and Ronan came out of their tent. The little boy ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Are you going to fight the bad guys, Daddy?"

"I sure am," Robin said. "Promise me you'll look after mum while I'm away, ok?"

"Be careful," Marion said.

Robin kissed his wife and held his family close.

"Be right back…"

.

.

.

STORYBROOKE AMUSEMENTS & GAMES

Every town and city in the world had at least one: that one place that stood out from the look and feel of rest of the urban landscape yet served as a hub of activity for those who had a bit too much time on their hands.

Such was "Storybrooke Amusements and Games". If asked "why?", Regina would simply say "I made it for Henry." The arcade was housed in a multistorey building on the corner of Franklin Street and 1st Avenue. On the inside were pool tables, shuffleboards and a gallery of games ranging from the original _Street Fighter_ to Flynn's _Light Cycle_.

Robin opened the door and stepped in to see that the lights were out and the games covered in canvas to prevent dust gathering during the Christmas-New Year closing period. He checked next to the entrance for a breaker panel. Flipping the switch, the lights came on and the video games came to life. A nearby juke box started blaring out 80s disco music:

_I've got a secret,  
>I've been hiding under my skin<br>My heart is human,  
>my blood is boiling<br>My brain I.B.M.,  
>so if you see me<br>Acting strangely,  
>don't be surprised<em>

_I'm just a man  
>who needed someone<br>And somewhere to hide  
>To keep me alive,<br>just keep me alive  
>Somewhere to hide<br>to keep me alive_

Robin tapped his earpiece: "Jax? Sonya? I'm at the arcade."

All he got in response was static. "…_arcade …Cy …"_

"Damn it." Something was jamming it-

"Target identified: _Robin Hood_."

"Nice to meet you too, _Cyrax_," Robin spun to see the yellow-armoured cyborg standing at the opposite side of the row of games. He drew three arrows from his quiver and shot them in quick succession – two landing at Cyrax's feet the other the cyber-ninja caught in mid-air with his right hand.

"_Arrows_," Cyrax snarled. "Such an inefficient projectile weapon. It is surprising that anyone would still use them."

"Wait for it…" Robin countered.  
><em><br>Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep…_  
><strong><em><br>KA-BOOM!  
><em>**  
>The explosion knocked Cyrax back at least three meters. Robin kept a tight grip on his bow as he watched Cyrax get back up. The cyborg's armour was now blackened with scratches and dents.<p>

"Munitions disabled. Switching to melee mode." Cyrax started to march up to Robin who let fly with a storm of arrows – each one either bouncing off the robotic chassis or was caught mid-flight and snapped.

Cyrax dropped into his stance and spun a left hook that Robin parried by swinging his bow. Robin kept up the offensive, using the compound bow's weighted frame as a makeshift staff. Cyrax proved stronger and faster, his enhancements giving an edge.

The cyborg raised his leg in a feint; switching his stance to lash out a roundhouse kick that caught Robin's ribs with a hard _CRACK!_

Robin rolled to avoid falling, striking Cyrax's knee joint and forcing the cyborg down as well.

A warbled _kiai_ shout came through Cyrax's voice module as he grabbed Robin in a clinch then slammed him down hard onto a Pool table.

Stars fluttered in front of Robin's eyes as he lay on his back-

_Just one arrow left._

He reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. He was hoping for one of the explosives, but one of the ordinary ones just had to do. He rolled off the pool table and onto the floor. The bow was only four feet away.

Cyrax landed on top of the bow and kicked it away. He reached down and picked Robin up so that they were now face to face.

"Your weapons gave you some protection," the cyborg growled. "But against me you had no fair chance."

"Outlaws never fight fair," Robin replied as he stabbed the arrow through the visor where the eyes should be. Cyrax immediately dropped him as he staggered about blindly.

"Optics… failing!"

Robin reached up and yanked at the cords dangling from the case of Cyrax's armoured skull. "Guess you can't target what you can't see, can you?"

"System… shutdown."

Cyrax collapsed, loud wheezing coming from under the visor.

"_Robin…"_ Sonya's voice came through his earpiece. "_Robin, do you copy?_"

"I read," Robin replied. "It was Cyrax. He managed to jam the signal."

"_Is he still alive?"_

"It looks like the cybernetic components went into shut down when I damaged his optics. His life support must run on a separate system. I could use a medic myself…"

"_Be right there_."

NATIONAL GUARD ENCAMPMENT, OIA TENT  
>8:30AM<p>

Cyrax's body was brought back to the OIA tent in the national guard encampment. Immediately technicians got to work dismantling the chassis and removing it's armaments. Kuai, Elsa and Smoke arrived promptly as soon as they heard that their former comrade had been captured.

"How's Robin?" Elsa asked.

"Broken rib and a fractured arm," Jax replied. "Not bad for an old survivalist."

"And Cyrax?" Kuai asked.

"He's alive," Sonya said. "How much so, we can't say."

Smoke looked at the readouts from the EEG and winced. "He's practically brain dead already."

"I can't even begin to understand half of the wiring that's been put into his head," Jax said. "His on-board computer is currently is Safe mode. We've been going through the software: among the combat protocols, his neural net has been rewired with behavioural inhibitors."

"Sektor doesn't want him to do much thinking on his own," Kuai commented.

"Can he be reprogrammed?" Elsa asked.

"That's the risk," Jax answered. "If we reboot the computer, we risk inflicting further damage to his brain. He'll still be alive, but you might end up deleting his…"

"Soul?" Smoke finished.

"Yeah," Sonya answered, turning to Elsa. "You're the master of the Lin Kuei. It's your call."

"Luckily we brought someone who knows a thing or two about the finer workings of the mind," Elsa smiled as she stepped aside to reveal Pabbie standing behind her.

The troll stepped up to Cyrax and placed his hands on the metallic brain case.

"It will take time to heal. But I sense that there can be a recovery of what was left," Pabbie said.

.

STORYBROOKE LIBRARY  
>10AM<p>

Mary-Margaret arrived at the Library to see Jade standing there waiting for her.

"Library basement at ten?" The Edenian defender asked. "Looks like we're a tag-team. You ready?"

Mary-Margaret was wearing a makeshift version of her old bandit outfit. Slung along her back and waste were her bow and her sword.

"I'm ready," she replied. "You armed?"

Jade produced her extendable _bo_ and razor-rang. "This will be easy."

The two entered the library and made their way to the elevator. The car creaked as it descended to the basement.

Mary-Margaret tapped her earpiece. "David? We're making our way down."

"Be careful, Snow," David answered. "Remember when Emma went down there…"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Mary-Margaret replied. In the background, she could hear little Neal crying. "How's our littlest combatant?"

"Wishing you were home," David replied. "Be careful."

"It'll be just like old times. Over and out." She turned and noticed that Jade was smiling.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Being a mother," Jade said. "Having children."

"_Grandmother_," Mary-Margaret replied. "It has it's ups and downs. There are times when you feel like you're able to climb every mountain, others when you can't get out of the deepest pit. When I had to send Emma here…" she closed her eyes. "I felt like I was giving up the very hope I was trying to encourage others to believe in when we first overthrew Regina."

"And now you have a chance to share that hope with your new son," Jade said, still smiling.

"It just doesn't seem right," Mary-Margaret said. "Even if we win, he'll have to grow up with the world being aware of people like us."

"It can't be all that bad," Jade replied. "I've studied earthrealm's history. I don't know what it is, but you humans just seem to thrive under the pressure. Maybe that's why Shao Kahn is interested in reaping the human soul."

"What about you?" Mary-Margaret asked. "Any plans to settle down eventually?"

"I wouldn't know how to," Jade answered. "Since I was a child, I was personally selected by Queen Sindel and raised to be Kitana's chief guard and advisor. To imagine another life is… unthinkable. Still, there's no harm in dreaming of having my own Prince to look after me."

"What was she like? Sindel?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Before Shao Kahn took over Edenia?" Jade sighed. "She was… _perfect_. Beautiful, wise, logical. Wherever she went, she would just spread compassion and sensibility as though both were her own to just give away."

"So if she were brought back under Quan Chi's power…"

The conversation was cut short as the car hit the basement floor with a hard THUD!

The two stepped out into a vast cavern immersed in darkness.  
><em><br>"Caw! Caw!"_

Overhead a crow swooped down and flew off behind a stalagmite.

"What's a crow doing down here?" Mary-Margaret quizzed.

"Wait," Jade answered. "Who did you say Emma met down here before?"

The cave was filled by a gush of wind so fast that it unleashed the _clap!_ of a sonic boom. If front of them a pillar of emerald flames erupted, out of which stepped forth a familiar figure dressed head to toe in black holding a matching sceptre.

"Ladies!" Maleficent greeted. "Snow White and the leader of the Edenian Resistance, how delightful!"

"You!" Mary-Margaret grimaced. "My daughter defeated you."

"As did your Prince Charming before that," Maleficent countered. "But after Queen Sindel got her 'makeover', I just couldn't resist turning down an _invitation_. I promise that as soon as I answer a summons I can be quite sociable."

"We'll take your word for it," Mary-Margaret answered as she and Jade drew their weapons.

"Swords and staffs?" Maleficent grinned. "How quaint…"

Jade swung her _bo_ at the fairy's head. "So's a cat fight!"

Maleficent smiled as if honestly entertained. Her hand shot out toward the charging edenian, sending forth a push of energy as solid as tank armour, and a burst of green lightning, that propelled Jade into the air.

Jade managed to hold onto her _bo_ as she went up into the air, held there by the power of the Fairy. With a wave of her sceptor, Maleficent sent Jade soaring across the cavern where she struck the roof and fell to the floor in a daze.

"As you can see, your combat skills are no match for my powers," Maleficent taunted.

"We'll see about that," Mary-Margaret countered.

"Come, Snow White," Maleficent said, her lips curled in a wicked smile. "You defeated Regina before me. Put me out of my misery..."

Mary-Margaret shifted her sword from hand to hand, getting a better grip on it. She then burst into motion, sword slashing all about, turning a wide slash into a sudden thrust, and she quickly had the fairy backing away, the black sceptor working furiously to keep Mary-Margaret at a distance.

Mary-Margaret pressed forward more forcefully, but Maleficent continued to fend off the strikes, and then her energy gave out. She was too far forward, while Maleficent kept an even balance, ready for a counter.

And then it was the fairy suddenly on the offensive, her sceptre thrusting and retracting so quickly that most of Mary-Margaret's attempts to defend hit nothing but air.

Maleficent stepped forward suddenly, striking low for Mary-Margaret's wrist, easily disarming and knocking her down.

"And so it ends," the dark fairy smiled as she raised her sceptor to deliver a killing blow. "There are countless ways in which I could kill you, but since you chose the sword as your means to challenge me, I guess fair is fair."

Mary-Margaret braced herself for the worse, but her thoughts were interrupted as a sharp whistling sound cut through the cavern as Jade's razor-rang arced through the air and lodged itself in Malificent's forearm.

"Aieee-yah!" Jade used her staff to vault herself forward in a fly-kick, her heel crashing into Malificent's face breaking the nose. With all of her strength she drove her staff through Malificent's chest, ribs breaking until it exited her shoulder blade.

Maleficent only laughed in response. "You think you've defeated me? I'm only getting warmed up!"

She yanked the _bo_ out of her body, opening up her robe to reveal that it wasn't made of fabric, but rather a pair of raven-colored wings folded over her form.

"Now, shall you deal with me - and all the powers of Hell!" Her voice lowered into a soft whisper:

_"A chamber of stone shall be their tomb!  
>Borne through the skies on a mist of doom!<br>Now go with the curse, and serve me well!  
>Round Storybrooke's archives,<br>CAST MY SPELL!"_

Jade and Mary-Margaret watched as the fairy seemed to grow in size, her pale skin turning into scales until what now stood before them was a gigantic dragon.

"No one said anything about animalities in this tournament!" Jade yelled.

"This definitely pushes the limits!" Mary-Margaret answered. "Run!"

Maleficent strode towards them, her massive jaws open wide as green smoke poured out from her mouth.  
><strong><em><br>"Pahlok joorre! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!"_**

With each with that the dragon spoke, a fiery shockwave was sent forth.

Mary-Margaret and Jade dove for cover behind a stalagmite.

"What language is that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Dragon tongue," Jade replied. "Each word is both a battle-cry and a spell. I believe she just said '_Arrogant mortals! Your pride will be humbled_.'"

"Any thoughts on how to bring her down?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"If she's anything like the wyverns native to Outworld, the weak point will be the gills at the base of her jawline."

"_Fus… Ro-Dah!"_

Their cover shattered, leaving the two of them exposed.

"_"Meyye!" _Maleficent roared._ "Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"_

"Snow!" Jade yelled as she extended her arms. "Leapfrog!"

Mary-Margaret ran up to Jade who launched her up into the air as the dragon opened it's jaws. In one movement she unslung her bow and shot an arrow at the gill slit. She found herself landing on the dragon's shoulder. Throwing her arms and legs around the massive neck, she reached for her sword and plunged it into the opposite gill.

The dragon reared up as a gurgled choke came up from it's throat. It's eyes rolled and it finally fell to the ground dead.

Mary-Market rolled off Malificent's body, her brow drenched in sweat. She looked up at Jade whose skin was blackened with soot.

"We did it," Mary-Margaret smiled. "She's dead."

Jade returned the smile. "I told you it would be easy."

.

NATIONAL GUARD BARRACKS  
>11:42AM<p>

SYSTEMS CHECK.

POWER CORE ONLINE.

ERROR: OVERIDE.

"Have you ever done this before?"

OCULAR IMPLANTS ONLINE.  
>SYSTEM OVERRIDE ENGAGED.<p>

"Hell no! It's not like there's a manual for a neural reboot."

WIRELESS UPLINK STATUS 325901

ATTEMPTING WIRELESS CONNECTIVITY PROTOCOL  
>CONNECTION FAIL – UNABLE TO RESOLVE HOST.<p>

ERROR – COMMAND AND CONTROL PROTOCOLS NOT FOUND.

SLAVING DISENGAGED.

AUTONOMOUS COMMAND MODULE ACTIVATED.

HIGHER BRAIN FUNCTIONS RESTORED.

"Cyrax? Can you hear me?"

CODENAME: SMOKE

REAL NAME: TOMS VRBADA  
>NATIONALITY: CZECH REPUBLIC<p>

ALLEGIANCE: LIN KUEI

SPECIAL ABILITIES: TELEPORTATION, DENSITY SHIFTING

"Cyrax?" Smoke repeated.

"Smoke… I can hear you."

"How do you feel?"

Cyrax sat up on the operating table. He scanned the room – standing around him were Smoke, Elsa, Pabbie, Jackson Briggs, Sonya Blade, Raiden and Nightwolf.

"I feel… awful," he said. He turned to Jax. "Can you help me… lift my visor?"

Jax stepped forward and picked up a drill, gently removing the screws that kept the faceplate in place. Cyrax reached up and removed his mask, revealing a scarred face and eyes replaced by prosthetic implants.

"The things I did for Shao Kahn-" his voice trembled.

"You were under Sektor's control," Elsa said. "We can fix him just as we were able to bring you back."

"I don't think it would be that simple," Pabbie offered. "Sektor willingly gave himself to his own cyber-initiative. What drives him is not servos and computers, but his own evil."

"It's worse than that," Cyrax said. "Sektor was able to successfully build a working LK52O model."

"LK52O?" Sonya asked.

"A 'cyber-subzero'," Elsa explained. "Kuai and I saw the combat chassis. It would combine superconducting circuitry with cryomancer biology."

"I though it was just you and Kuai who were the only cryomancers on Earthrealm?" Sonya said.

"Three if you count… oh no."

"Elsa, what is it?"

"Kuai's match starts in fifteen minutes."

"Where?"

"The northern woods… my aunt's final resting place."

.

.

.

THE NORTHERN WOODS  
>12 NOON.<p>

Kuai, wearing his full Sub-Zero uniform, strode through the northern woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke. His ninja skills kept him alert in case his opponent decided to do a number on him while his back was turned.

He came towards a clearing and saw what looked like an old mausoleum. The door was left ajar, and Kuai could see a figure standing there – a tall, beautiful blonde in a flowing white gown. Kuai would have sworn she looked like an older version of Elsa-

No, he thought. That can't possibly be…

"Welcome, Kuai Liang," Ingrid said.

The Snow Queen beckoned for him to follow her as she disappeared inside the crypt. Kuai complied, entering the crypt and following a staircase that lead down into a large open space below. What Kuai saw astonished him: it was just like the Niflheim crash sight: a chamber with walls made of solid ice. Though unlike the Niflheim starship which bristled with alien technology, this place had minimal furnishings save for the mirrors that were hung upon the walls.

"I've been waiting for so long to finally meet you, my darling Kuai," Ingrid said.

"So you know me," Kuai said.

"Of course I do," Ingrid replied. "When I first came to this world, I searched for other cryomancers like myself as surely the Niflheim must have visited Earthrealm as I'm sure you're all too familiar. Then lo and behold, two precious little boys, equally gifted. One cunning and closed-hearted. The other, innocent and caring, having been fed tales of a faraway kingdom ruled by beautiful princesses with powers just like his own."

She took a step closer and reached forward to stroke his mask over his cheek with her hand, her lips curled into a maternal smile. "I can see it in your eyes. When you first saw my niece, my dear Elsa, you must have felt overjoyed to finally be with the girl of your dreams."

Kuai grabbed her wrist – her hand didn't just feel cold, but artificial, almost metallic.

"You're supposed to be dead," he said coldly.

"Reports of my 'death' have been greatly exaggerated," Ingrid shot back. Her appearance shimmered.  
><em><br>A hologram_, Kuai thought as he was now confronted with white-armoured cyber-ninja.

"When Quan Chi resurrected Sindel, she demanded that I also be brought back," Ingrid's voice came through under the visor. "Sektor was kind enough to supply the wardrobe."

Kuai tried to throw a punch at the Cyber Sub-Zero, but the ceramic armour and prosthetic muscles only made the robotic cryomancer stronger. Ingrid picked Kuai up by the collar of his vest and slammed him face-first into the wall then let fly with a kick to his jaw. The steel-capped foot connected as Kuai's skull bounced off one of the mirrors.

Ingrid kicked and punched him again. And again. And again. Kuai fell down to the floor. One more kick – this one to his exposed flank, causing him to scream in agony before the wind was knocked out of his stomach. Ingrid switched her foot for another strike, this time Kuai rolled and sprang back to his feet, clasping his hands together to launch an ice-blast. The flurry splashed against the Cyber Sub-Zero's ceramic frame, and for a second it seemed immobilized, until Kuai could hear the microprocessors coming alive with increased energy.

"The cold only increases my energy output," Ingrid said as the plates on her chest opened and out shot a ball of ice that hit Kuai like a cannon shell, sending him onto the ground.

Kuai took off his mask and coughed up blood onto the icy floor. Stars spun around his head.

Ingrid's visor flipped open to reveal her smirking face. "You are strong and skilled in the use of your powers," she said. "A pity you fail to see the full range of how they can be applied to the higher arts."

"I have no need for magic or spells," Kuai spat.

"Don't be so sure," Ingrid countered.

One by one, each mirror started to shatter, sending tiny grain-sized shards of glass hurtling towards Kuai. The _Shattered-sight_ spell came upon him like a tornado. He instinctively tried to cover his face, but it was too late. He felt a surge of fear, anger and rage well up within him as his vision became foggy.  
><em><br>Focus_, he gritted his teeth. _Remember your training._

He got back up and tried to swing a right hook – the movement was forced, lacking power.

Ingrid caught his fist in her prosthetic hand, crushing until he could bones being squashed together.

"So discipline over reason, is it?" Ingrid mocked, sending him back down with a backfist. "I'm sure Sektor will be pleased once I've handed you over to him."

"That's not going to happen, witch!" a new voice said as Smoke materialised into the chamber.

"Ah, the _Sifu_ is here to throw in the towel?" Ingrid jeered.

"Not quite," Smoke smirked as he stepped right into the Shattered-sight cloud – and walked out entirely unaffected. "What? Do you seriously think the Lin Kuei wouldn't have a contingency against mind control techniques?"

"That's impossible! The shattered-sight spell has no counter unless…" Ingrid's eyes widened. "_You're not human_! You're... an Enenra!"

"How about a taste of your own medicine, Snow Queen?" Smoke tossed a smoke bomb at Ingrid's feet and a thick green mist rose up. Kuai recognised it as the hallucinogen used in Lin Kuei training. Ingrid stumbled about as though she were fighting an unseen phantom.

"The Duke… Helga!... Nooo!"

"Kuai!" Smoke reached into his pocket and tossed a circular object.  
><em><br>The Dragon Medallion!_

Kuai caught it in his hand. Immediately the pain caused by Ingrid's attacks left his body. He looked down to see that a layer of ice enveloped his body, knitting to form a suit of armour not unlike the spacesuit Admiral Edra wore aboard the Niflheim starship. He felt his body become stronger, his _chi_ almost overflowing.

Ingrid continued to stagger about, the LK52O chassis struggling to process the hallucinating assaulting her mind. The distraction was all Kuai needed – he grabbed her wrist and forearm in a dragon-hold, and with a tug was able dislocate the limb. He chambered his hand into a tiger-claw and drove his palm hard into the chest cavity, breaking through the ceramic plating and grabbing at the spherical fusion core inside.

The Cyber Sub-Zero dropped to it's knees. It would only be a matter of seconds until  
>without power the life support system would give way.<p>

"I was wrong," Ingrid said to Kuai. "You truly are powerful and worthy to wield that amulet you now wear. Though I'm not sure I can say the same for Elsa."

"Tell me!" Kuai demanded. "Who is she fighting today?"

Ingrid let out a sinister chuckle as her voice slurred and her eyes rolled back in her metallic skull.

"The perfect hunter… one trained to do… one thing… _kill cryomancers_."

.

.

.

GOTTLING PARK  
>3:30PM<p>

It was a cloudless winter afternoon in Storybrooke with one notable exception: over Gottling Park and nowhere else the sunlight was blocked by a black storm cloud that poured out thunder, lightning and a heavy downpour of rainfall.

For Frost, the weather was of little consequence; her Lin Kuei training as well as her powers made her capable in any environment. Yet judging from the surroundings the same would easily be said of who she was to face.

She saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the park. He was tall and lean, dressed in an Edenian military officer's uniform with purple trimmings, the face insured by a a veil.

"So you're Shao Kahn's new lapdog?" Frost smirked.

"It is truly a privilege to face you in Mortal Kombat, Queen Elsa," Rain replied, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

That voice! Frost knew that she had heard it from somewhere before. But when? As a queen she and Anna had entertained countless delegates from all the lands. And this one's voice had that rich decorum that only came from those in royalty and power.

"I can see why they call you 'Rain'," Frost said. "Neat trick."

"Being able to control weather is only one reason of why Shao Kahn put me in command," Rain shot back.

"And the other?"

Rain lowered his posture into a fighting stance. "The other reason being I simply love killing cryomancers!"

That last remark was enough to set off Frost's temper. She pivoted and aimed a kick at Rain's neck. But he merely raised his right hand and blocked Frost's foot as though he were swatting a bug. Frost attacked and Rain countered: punches, kicks, blocks, jabs, chops—a smooth orchestra of continual motion.

"Shorin-Ryu, San Shou, Taekwondo, Northern Shaolin," Rain said, "You are talented. But you've obviously picked Tong Bei as your specialty. A fitting style for a beast like you. Shujinko obviously taught you well as you are remarkably skilled."

Frost caught a kick to her head in a Cross-block. "How could you know Shujinko?"

"He was my first instructor. Remarkable combatant and teacher. Though once his cover as an Earthrealm spy was blown, he immediately retreated to the Lin Kuei. I gleamed what I could from his instruction, though we kept disagreeing on what constituted a 'honourable fight'."

Rain smashed the top of his head into Frost's face and immediately kneed her in the stomach, driving his palm up into Her chin.

He's not even using his full strength, Frost realised as she leapt back.

She threw an ice-blast at him, but to her surprise he conjured a jet-stream of water that collided with the flurry and caused the two attacks to cancel each other out.

"I'm not going to fall for one of those again," Rain boasted.

"Then I'll just have to tear you apart with my bare hands!"

She lunged forward again, this time driving her full body weight into each punch and kick aimed at the vital points trying to bring as much pain as possible, yet the Prince didn't even so much as flinch. She tackled forward , driving the two to the ground. She got on top of him and drove down a series of hooks and jabs to his skull. The blows would have normally had been enough to kill a mortal man, but as soon as she let up for a moment his hands shot forward and knock her onto her back.

Rain let out a sadistic laugh as he raised his hands towards the clouds above. "Now it's my turn..."

All of the raindrops descending from the heavens seemed to converge into a single bubble that hovered over Frost like an open coffin ready to receive her corpse. The bubble wrapped itself around her body and despite her thrashing she couldn't free herself. She looked at Rain - he only stared back and kept laughing at her struggle. It would only be seconds before her lungs would give way and she would drown.

A crack of thunder raced across the skies.

_This is going to be bad_, Frost thought as she braced herself for what she knew would come next. A shaft of lightning shot down, bursting the bubble and arcing through her body. She screamed as agony flooded her nerves. When it was finally over the landed hard onto the ground, smoke rising from her body.

"After Outworld has taken control of Earthrealm, the Enchanted Forest shall be all too easy to conquer - starting with Arendelle of course."

"Why?" Frost demanded, her own mask slipping off. "Why Arendelle?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm determined to rid the universe of your tiresome kind once and for all!"

He pulled off his mask.

"No," Elsa gasped. "It can't be..."

.

THE SOURTHERN ISLES

(A/N: cf. Chapter 6: "A Deal among Devils")

Hans couldn't believe what he had just done. He felt both exhilarated and terrified at once. By an act of sheer will, the skies and waves submitted to his command as though he were a god. He looked up at the scene before him - in his rage, he had just killed his father - by adoption, as he had just discovered - and his dozen siblings.

"What have I done!?"

"You have just discovered that there is far more to you and your destiny than mere titles alone, my young Prince."

Hans looked up to see that standing in front of him on the dock was a middle-aged oriental man wearing a thick leather trench coat.

"Stay back!" Hans warned.

"I mean you no harm," he inclined his head in reverence. "I am Shang Tsung, and I am at your service."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Hans spat.

"I am here on behalf of my master, Shao Kahn. No doubt that is a name you are familiar with."

Hans nodded. "I thought he was just a legend."

"He is very much real. And he has taken a keen interest in you for quite some time."

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"Isn't is obvious? Tell me, how do you feel right now?"

Hans looked down at his hands. Indeed, he could feel his whole body getting stronger, his mind more alert.

"I feel... Powerful."

"Good," Shang smiled. "Because what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock, though you will find it will make sense: today you have discovered that your parentage is not what you believed it was..."

"Then who - or what - am I?"

"You are a direct descendant of Argus, the Spirit of Sky and Water, Elder God over Edenia."

Hans' jaw dropped. "I'm... Edenian?"

"More so," Shang replied. "You are the product of a union between mortal and god. You have spent your lifetime living as the former. It is time you learned how to take advantage of the latter."

"And Shao Kahn can teach me this?"

Shang nodded. "In exchange for your loyalty, he will personally oversee your tuition under the finest martial artists and battle masters the known universe has to offer. And in time, I promise that not only will you reclaim your honour, but you will take vengeance upon those who stole it from you."

Elsa... Ingrid...

Hans thought it over. He had nothing to lose and everything - honour, power, skill, even divinity- to gain.

"I humbly accept your gracious offer, Shang Tsung."

.

"After I completed my training, Shao Kahn gave me the glorious task of traveling across the realms, hunting down anyone who possessed the abilities you have," Hans/Rain explained. "I can say with confidence that I believe my mission is coming to an end."

He flung her to the ground. She rolled on to her back to see Hans jump over, feet extended as they crashed down bringing his onto her rib cage, shattering bones and cartilage. Elsa screamed in pain. She reached for for her kodachi- he only grabbed her hand and snapped the wrist with a sickening POP!

With his foot he flipped her onto her back. She tried to get back up, but he raised his foot and brought it back down onto her spine in an axe-kick.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

The pain was only temporary - she tried to move, but couldn't feel anything below her waste.

He had done it.

He had broken her.

"And now, Queen Elsa, you will die..."

"My name... Is Frost!"

Hans watched as the Snow Ninja managed to get back to her feet and walk towards him. With each step, he could her the sound of ice cracking followed by the CRUNCH of bones knitting - she was freezing her fractures back together.

Goosebumps spread out across Hans' skin as layer upon layer of ice and snow spread across the park. The downpour of rain had now turned into the beginning of a merciless blizzard.

"I've always had this problem," Frost said. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've felt that I live in a world made of glass, always taking care not to break something or hurt someone. Never allowing myself to go all the way of fear that someone could die as a result. But you think you can take it, do you? That you can rub shoulders with Shao Kahn himself. What I have here is something I've waiting my whole life for: just one opportunity to cut lose!"

She slip forward feet first. Hans instinctively dropped into a wide stance, but it did little good as Elsa's feet collided with his shins, breaking both of his legs instantly.  
>She followed through with an ice blast that froze his legs in place before she started pummelling with a series of hard punches.<p>

"You're not a prince, you're a psychopath!"

THWACK!

"You're not a god!"

CRAAACK!

"And there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near Arendelle!"

She picked up her sword and spun him around. Unsheathing the blade, she cut down from the base of the neck to the tail bone.

"What are you doing?" Hans demanded.

"Seeing if you've got a spine," Frost hissed as she dug her fingers into his back, grabbing at the column of vertebra.

She ripped the spine from the body, the head following with it. han's body slumped to the ground as Elsa raised his skull and spinal column into the air - the slammed it down hard onto the pavement again and again until Han's skull burst open and brain tissue spilled out onto the snow.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"

.

.

.

.

She didn't bother attending the night debriefing.

She waited until sundown to make her way back home, and even so, there was no way she would go through the front door. If she did, she's have to face Anna and Kristoff.  
>Right now she just wanted to be in her own kingdom of isolation with just herself as the queen.<p>

Frost leapt up onto the upstairs balcony and unlocked her bedroom window. Slipping inside, she set her _kodachi_ on the sword rack, just below Kuai's _miao-dao_ that was almost twice as large.

She sat on the foot of her bed and buried her face into her lap trying to process the past day.

_It's only for today_,  
><em>Draw them in, make them see,<br>be the _bad girl_ you always want to be  
>Reveal and grasp, it'll be quite the show…<em>

"_Because the _first kill _is forever…_" Frost said to herself.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice speak from inside her room. She looked up to see Sub-Zero standing there beside her wardrobe, the Niflheim armor accenting his toned physique. The winter moonlight made him look like a guardian angel. _Her_ angel.

"You didn't come to the debriefing. We were worried-"

She threw her arms around him with enough force to throw him down onto her bed. His skin smelled of the military camo paint that Lin Kuai operatives would wear into battle. At first he was resistant – with one hand he grabbed her wrist and with the other he gripped her bicep. But she _needed him.  
><em>  
>It wouldn't be their first time. As 'Kuai' and 'Elsa', love had led them to nightly embraces where they would wake up the night morning not wanting to let each other go.<p>

But right now – they were both 'Sub-Zero' and 'Frost'.

"Just for tonight," she purred. "We keep the masks on."

.

.

.

A/N:

1. Those who remember MK3 will know of the Shokan/Centaur conflict.  
>One of the gripes I've always had about the portrayal of the Shokan is that they are always depicted as over-strengthed brutes. So I thought that in this fic, I'd give Goro, a Prince, the class he deserves rather than throw him straight into a fight scene.<br>Realistically, Shao Kahn's campaigns would require the resources equally the very worlds he would be trying to conquer. He can't just expect to simply walk through a portal, declare himself ruler, then sit back with a dacqueri and enjoy the sun. Over the millennia that he's been active, he must have employed dozens of races to fight his battles.

2. The song in the Robin/Cyrax fight was "Mr Roboto" by Styx. The song (and music video) is about an android that becomes sentient and has to keep it's newfound humanity a secret.  
>For this fight I really wanted to do a fight that pitted survivalism (Robin) against advanced warefare i.e., Oliver Queen vs The Terminator.<br>Cyrax restoration scene was a combination of Cyrax's ending in MK: Gold and Cyber Sub-Zero's story mode in MK9.

3. Fans of _The Elder Scrolls_ will recognize Malificent's curses as being the Dragon tongue spoken by Alduin and the _Dovakin_ in _Skyrim_.  
>(I hereby throw out the challenge for a OUATSkyrim fanfic!)  
>But how awesome is it that Maleficent is returning to Once (in the Angelina Jolie costume no less!)<p>

4. I hope those eager to see Cyber Sub-Zero weren't disappointed. We know that Ingrid spent a lot of time stalking Emma, so what's rule out thatwhen she arrived on Earth she did not also seek other cyomancers, namely Kuai and Bi-Han?

5. Merging Rain with Hans was an idea formed while I was brainstorming this fic. I always did want to involve Hans in the story, and I also wanted Elsa to go up against a Kombat villain who would go toe-to-toe and push her to the edge of her abilities. The obvious choice was Rain and to avoid Elsa becoming the story's Mary-Sue, I wanted the fight to be as gruesome as possible… and did I not promise at least one fatality? Bwahaha!

Next chapter:  
>- Emma steps into the ring<br>- Olaf gets some action  
>- Reptile being his sneaky self<p>

Stay tuned!


	18. CHAPTER 15: ROUND 3

In response to reviews:

Raiden09: Here's the next entre. Hehee.

Aztec13 and HotHugzSummer: Hope this will suffice.

By the way, if you have not already noticed, but I've updated the cover art for the story to reflect the next two chapters!

.

Mortal Kombat is property of Nether realm Studios and WB.  
>Once Upon a Time is property of Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis.<p>

.  
>.<p>

CHAPTER 15: ROUND 3

"Beware of those who boast about their loyalty - Prepare to toast their departure."  
>- Ed Parker, creator of American Kenpo<p>

THE DARK CASTLE, THE ENCHANTED FOREST  
>15 YEARS BEFORE THE FIRST CURSE<p>

"Concentrate, dearie!"

"I'm trying!"

Rumple sat at his desk. On it was three metal spheres made of copper, silver and gold, each a third heavier than the previous.

Regina, barely twenty years old, had her eyes fixed on the golden sphere. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she tried to focus. She could get the other two spheres to levitate, so why was this golden ball any different?

"Stop scrunching up your face like that!" Rumple said. "Relax!" He got out of his chair and came behind Regina.

"Feel the back, not with your hands, but with your eyes. The cold of the metal, the roundness. Now, lift it!"

Regina took a deep breath and relaxed her mind. As she did, the golden ball levitated a foot above the ground.

"Yes!" Rumple cackled. "Now, gently back down."

Regina complied, lowering the ball back onto the desk.

"See?" Rumple said. "Simple."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"That's enough for today," Rumple said. "I'll get the door. You will wait here; this is secret Sorcerer's business."

"Another sorcerer?" Regina gasped. _So there was more than one?_ "Please, let me see him. I might learn something."

"Not this sorcerer," Rumple raised a cautious finger – the first gesture of care she had ever received from him that wasn't loaded with some ulterior motive. "Trust me dearie: this is one sorcerer you don't want to make any deals with if you can help it. It would be better if you didn't meet him. No matter what happens, do not leave this room. Are we clear?"

Regina nodded.

"Good. Tehehee!" He scampered out, leaving her by herself.

Regina turned her attention back to the training spheres. A little practice wouldn't hurt, would it?

It was just over a months into her training. At first, Rumplestiltskin's treatment was harsh and punishing; giving little praise when she did accomplish something and being outright condescending when she would fail.

But deep down she could not help but feel a sense of adoration for the things she was learning. She was beginning to look forward to the next lesson one after another. And, she believed, Rumple could sense her enthusiasm. He was not just training her, but _grooming_.

The castle where her instruction took place was just as incredible as the lessons itself. It was an immense museum of treasures, weapons, trophies and artefacts collected from the various realms. It would take a lifetime to catalogue them all. Oddly still, every corner of the castle seemed to be perfectly clean. Nothing was out of order or untidy. And yet, Regina observed, the castle had no maids or servants. And not once had she ever seen Rumple taking any time to tend to his lodging whether it is through menial or magical means.

She focused her concentration on the copper sphere, lifting it two feet into the air.

Perfect.

Next, she lifted the silver sphere, bringing it parallel to its copper counterpart.

Excellent.

Now for the golden sphere. She lifted it alongside the previous two, but it's weight still made it wobble in mid-air while the others were in suspended animation.

"Come on," she told herself.

CRASH!

The three spheres landed hard onto the table, the gold sphere rolling off and out through the door into the hallway.

"No!"

Without thinking she ran down the hallway until she found herself in a corridor. The gold sphere kept rolling until it stopped and levitated a foot in the air before bouncing three paces in front of her like a pebble tossed across water.

"What the-" Regina frowned.

"You ssshould not have left the Dark One'sss ssstudy!" a voice said.

Regina could have sworn she saw something around the sphere shimmer.  
><em><br>A ghost? Could this house be haunted?_

"You mussst hide!" the voice said. "They're coming!"

"Who?"

"No time to explain! Just do exactly assss I sssay – run to the alcove at the end of the hall!"

Whatever was holding the sphere lead her to the alcove.

"Ssstay low and keep quiet."

Regina took cover. She peeked around the corner and saw four soldiers come down the hall. Their uniforms did not match any army she knew of from the Enchanted Forest – black plate-armour worn over red tunics. Their insignia was that of a _horned skull_.

Outworlders.

But what were they doing here?

"The sssecond window on the right," the voice instructed. "Get behind the curtain."

She complied, draping the curtain over her form. She could now hear two voices – one that of Rumple. The other calm and calculating.

"Rumplestiltskin, I thankyou for allowing me into your exquisite gallery," the guest – a bald humanoid with white skin – said. The mere sight of him sent a chill down Regina's spine.

"What news do you bring from Outworld, Quan Chi?"

"Bad tidings, unfortunately," Quan Chi replied. "Sindel is dead."

Regina tried to suppress a gasp. _Sindel?_

"How…?" Rumple asked.

"Ritual Suicide," Quan Chi said. "One night she sneaked out of the Imperial Palace and made her way to the desert. The elements did the rest."

"Dear heavens," Rumple said. "This changes everything."

"Indeed," Quan Chi. "The Edenian Treaty still stands. But her death seemed to unleash some kind of warding spell."

"Over what?"

"_Earth_."

"Earth," Rumple repeated. "The 'Land without Magic'."

"We both know that statement is a _lie_," Quan Chi said, "Earthrealm is a geyser of just waiting to explode and flood the universe with power. Which brings me to the purpose of my visit…"

"Of course," Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out an exquisite looking amulet – a golden disk with a green jewel at the centre. "An exact duplicate charged with just enough power to throw old Shinnok off. Fallen or not, Elder gods are not that easy to deceive."

"Excellent," Quan Chi smiled. "Once I've acquired the real one, creating the _never-land_ shall be easy."

"There was also a matter of payment…"

"Certainly," Quan Chi pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "Make sure that your son is at this place at the exact time given, and I promise him sanctuary."

"A deal's a deal then." The two exchanged their items and gave an obligatory bow.

"One final thing," Quan Chi began. "I understand you have a new apprentice?"

"How could you tell?"

"Word gets around. This would be… the fifth you've trained after Cora, Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the revelation that there had been other students.

"This one shows promise," Rumple replied with a cackle. "In time we won't have to worry about needing amulets to change or create worlds."

"I'll hold you to that," Quan Chi said as he saw himself out.

Rumple waited until his visitor was gone before he took a step towards the window.

"You can come out now, dearie."

"How did you know I was-" Regina complained as she came out from behind the curtain.

"I wasn't referring to you," Rumple sighed. "Besides, I thought I told you to wait in the study?"

"I-"

"Tell me dearie, how did he make you _feel_?"

"Quan Chi? I felt… terrified," Regina admitted. "He's not just another sorcerer is he?"

Rumple shook his head. "He is lord of the _oni_, the slaves of the Netherrealm."

"And the amulet he seeks, it can create new worlds?"

"Or change old ones. Now you realize why your training is so important? What we're really trying to accomplish?"

"I do," Regina replied.

"Good," Rumple finished. "Now, I see you've also met the housekeeper. He's a bit shy, but he sure does his job well."

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin when Reptile revealed himself to her.

"Gah," she mumbled.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Rumble said.

Regina looked down at the creature, which in turn gazed back at her with his bulbous eyes.

"May I have my ball back?" she asked.

Reptile placed the golden sphere in the palm of her hand. As he did, she could have sworn that the poor creature was trembling. She reached out her hand – he only braced himself as though he were expecting to receive a beating.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Regina said gently.

"My appearance doessssn't unsssettle you?" he asked.

She reached out and patted his scaly head. He lifted his eyes and saw a smile cross her beautiful face.

"Why would it?" she replied. "I think you're _adorable_."

.

OUTWORLD ENCAMPMENT, STORYBROOKE  
>PRESENT DAY, 4:30AM<p>

Reptile had a dilemma.

Option #1: Go back to Regina. Empty handed, sans Shinnok's amulet. The real one. The one that would allow her to create her happy ending. When Reptile first knew her, she was kind and compassionate, but as she grew in her powers, the kindness she possessed quickly degenerated into malice, spite and cruelty. If he dared show up, she's instantly turn him into a new handbag.

Option #2: Go to Shang Tsung. Enlist back into the Outworld ranks and fight in the tournament. It was already day three – tomorrow Shang Tsung would rally the remaining combatants and call out a champion to represent Earthrealm.

That felt like the safer option. Prove himself in battle, that he was worthy of honour and respect rather than being treated like a second-class pet.

He blended, becoming invisible as he approached Shang Tsung's tent and stepped inside. The sorcerer sat in a lotus position, eyes closed in deep meditation as his body levitated two feet above the ground.

"Don't waste my time, Reptile," the sorcerer said. "Where have you been?"

"How did you know-?"

"You reek of carrion," Shang replied. "Is the local wildlife so slow that you had to rely upon scavenging to survive?"

Reptile quickly explained how since the tenth tournament he had sought refuge in Storybrooke, only to be locked up by Regina, and later Mr Gold.

"And you've come here seeking penance?" Shang asked.

"I want to fight!" Reptile pleaded.

"I believe I can slot in an extra match," Shang said. He snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in Reptile's hand. The saurian opened it:

"Any Given Sundae… 1pm." As if the winter wasn't already hazardous to his saurian physiology, now he had to fight in an Ice Cream shop of all places. "May I ask who I will face?"

"As a demonstration of loyalty, I have pitted you against one of the Ice-Warriors," Shang replied.

"Ice-Warrior?!" Reptile stuttered. "Which one?"

"The one deemed almost impossible to kill. And since it is in the middle of winter, such will indeed prove difficult."

.

BJORGMAN RESIDENCE  
>6AM<p>

Elsa awoke, still undressed with her arms around an equally naked Kuai. She reached up and pulled off his mask. He was still asleep, his features as calm and peaceful as a child dozing.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Elsa saw that they were still red and raw from the after-effects of the Shattered-sight spell.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"After last night?" he grinned.

"I admit that I was… rough."

"That's an understatement," he leaned forward to kiss her lips. "When you didn't show up to the debrief, everyone was worried."

"I walked away alive."

"Not after Hans kicked your ribs in… and you ripped out his spine. Sonya thought…"

"She thought…?"

"That you went over the edge."

Elsa rested her head on his muscular chest. "It's the first time I've killed someone. And, I honestly don't feel joyful or guilty. Just… empty. Now I know why the Lin Kuei require acolytes to take on a new name once they finish their training."

"It separates us from the burden of responsibility," Kuai replied.

"I can't do that Kuai," Elsa said. "'Frost' and 'Elsa' are two halves of the one person. How can I possibly be a ninja master when I still have so much to learn."

"Maybe it's destiny," Kuai offered. "Maybe that's why I was able to use the Dragon Medallion."

"Do you honestly believe that? I've heard Liu Kang say that all men are responsible for following their own destinies."

"So how do you explain us?"

He tightened his arms around her as kissed her passionately.

"Simplest explanation?" Elsa answered, "I love you. That and your butt looks hot in your ninja gear."

They both arose and got dressed before stepping downstairs to the kitchen.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Anna, I'm fine," Elsa replied.

"We saw the footage. What you did to Hans, that was freakishly sick in a cool way."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm just pissed that you didn't keep him alive so we could take turns beating the snot of out him."

.

STORYBROOKE WRECKERS  
>9AM<p>

The Storybrooke Wrecking yard was a maze of old cars, trucks, bikes and other vehicles crushed and stacked on top of each other.

"Seems like an odd spot for a fight," Emma said.

"Not when you think about it," Kitana replied. "Tight spaces, ample room to hide."

"The perfect stage for a trial," a gruff voice snarled.

Kitana looked up to see Baraka perched atop a wall of cars. Next to him was Ermac, dressed in an orange hooded uniform. Emma couldn't help but feel the aura of magic that emanated

"Baraka," Kitana grimaced.

The tarkatan General extended his arm-blades. "These blades shall find both of your hearts."

"That's not going to happen," Emma countered.

"You are but two," Ermac replied. "We are _many_." 'He' reached over and telekinetically grabbed a car, throwing it between Emma and Kitana.

"Head's up!" Kitana cried.

Baraka leaped down, throwing a fly-kick at the Edenian. Kitana blocked with her forearm, but the tarkatan followed through with a spinning back-kick that sent her into a nearby junk pile.

"You two are just two names on the roster," Baraka taunted as he dragged his blades along the hood of a car. "Personally though, making you two pay for treason against Emperor Kahn's rule will be a moment I shall savour with pleasure."

"Savour this!" Kitana unfolded her fans and threw herself forward, her hands moving so fast that the wind cracked with every cut.

While she engaged Baraka, Ermac hovered a few feet above Emma. He threw another car at her – she instantly shot her hand forward and knocked it away with a fireball.

"You are indeed powerful," Ermac commented. "But you still remain untested."

"Then you're practice!" Emma launched another fireball, this one bigger, but the golem merely blocked it by raising a psychic barrier.

"Most impressive," Ermac said, "Our turn."

'He' raised his hand and Emma found her hands and feet gripped by two pairs of invisible hands that pinned heel to the ground while her arms were pulled back into a crucifix position. Her shoulders roared in pain as her chest muscles were hyper-extended, making it impossible to breath.

"Emma!" Kitana cried as she flung one of her fans at Ermac, the sharpened edges slicing open 'his' back.

"Grrng!" Ermac groaned as he dropped Emma onto the ground.

"You should know better than to let go of your weapons!" Baraka shouted as he drove both of his blades through Kitana's abdomen.

"Kitana!" Emma shrieked.

"You fool!" Ermac was immediately upon Baraka who started grasping at his throat as he suddenly fond himself being choked. "Your orders were simple: the princess was only to be humiliated, not harmed so that the Emperor could deal with her personally."

"I don't care," Baraka spat.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Ermac roared as he backhanded the tarkatan hard enough to break a few teeth.

Kitana's head spun as blood poured out from her stomach. She lifted her eyes up to Ermac.

"…Father?"

Ermac and Baraka disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Emma limped over to the princess, two gaping slash wounds above her navel.

"Don't you die on me princess!" Emma said. "You're haemorrhaging internally. If we don't deal with this wound, you can forget about having Edenian pie for desert. This is going to hurt."

"What are you-"

Emma placed her fingers into the wound. Kitana felt a searing hot pain as her wounds were cauterized.

"Emma, we lost…"

.

NATIONAL GUARD BARRACKS, OIA TENT  
>9:30AM<p>

Sonya watched the video feed of Emma and Kitana's fight with Ermac and Baraka.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she saw Baraka impale the princess on his blades.

The CCTV screens flickered and the images rolled before going back to normal.

"Something wrong with the feed?"

Sonya immediately recognised the raspy voice and turned to see Frost standing right behind her.

"You know that it's rude to sneak up on people, but I guess it's what ninjas do, isn't it? I thought we agreed that combatants report back for debrief at sundown?"

Frost said nothing in response.

"I took the time to read your psych evaluation from Dr. Hopper," Sonya continued.

"You peeked," Frost rumbled.

"Borderline personality, PTSD, not to mention being prescribed just about every anti-depressant available at the pharmacy."

"Your point?"

"I know that there was a time when you weren't too sure about yourself. I think the pendulum has swung the other way. You didn't feel _anything_ when you killed Hans did you?"

Frost kept silent, though her eyes were blazing.

"I know that Smoke has been taking your initiates out to do recon," Sonya continued. "They do the job well."

"But?"

"At the end of the day, you, Sub-Zero, Smoke and those kids are just a bunch who know how to swing a sword and duck behind a corner when no one's looking…"

She was talking to herself. Frost/Elsa had gone.

"…But I've been wrong before."

.

ANY GIVEN SUNDAE  
>1PM<p>

"'Any Given Sundae – Under New Management'," Reptile read as he stepped inside.

The Ice-Cream store was fully stocked with a rainbow of ice-cream flavours and shelves of plastic buckets.

"What could humansss posssily find appealing about frozen cream?" Reptile said as he looked at the flavours: Vanilla, Strawberry, chocolate, rocky road, peppermint, chunky monkey.

"Yuck!"

He heard the doorbell ring. Reptile braced himself for his comeback fight – against the fearsome ice-warrior who could impale him on an icicle then tear his head from his shoulders. He slowly turned around to confront-

"You're… a talking lizard?" Olaf said.

Reptile couldn't believe it. Was this a sick joke Shang Tsung was playing on him?

"I can't do thisss!" He walked past the snowman and towards the door. "Thisss iss ssuposed to be my comeback and instead I'm matched against a Frosty the Snowman knockoff!"

A beat.

"Say that last bit one more time," Olaf said.

"_Frosty_-the-freaking-_Snowman_!"

"Arrrrrrrrgh!"

For the first time in his existence, Olaf felt a surge of rage rise up as he flung himself at the saurian as the two started exchanging punches at each other. Olaf managed to throw an uppercut that launched Reptile onto the floor behind the counter. He opened up the freezer and started throwing whatever he could – drinks, ice cream scoops, popsicles.

"Come on you cold-blooded jerk!" Olaf goaded.

Reptile tackled, but the snowman's body disjoined itself with a pop.

"What the fu-?"

"Up here!"

Olaf's body reassembled above Reptile, landing right on top of his head. The snowman widened his stance as he lowered his thorax onto the Saurian's face.

"No, please no!" Reptile begged.

Olaf giggled as he started to perform the most humiliating Special-Move ever known throughout the history of combat.

The _teabag_.

"Mrrrrnnnt!" Reptile mumbled under Olaf's weight.

"Suck it, bitch!"

"Mnnffffff!"

Reptile managed to reach over and grab a bucket of Chunky Monkey, smashing it into Olaf's head.

"Ow!"

Olaf stumbled around blindly until he bumped into the fridge hard enough to tip it over onto both of them.

"Look out!"

SPLAT!

Both were in pain and breathing heavily.

"I guess we're even," Olaf offered.

"Yeah," Reptile agreed as he managed to crawl out. "I think my tail is broken."

"It's completely squashed."

"My species keep our reproductive organs in our tails!"

"Yowza! Wait, where's my carrot? Oh no, I can't feel my body!"

"Looks like all that's left is your head."

The two looked at each other.

"Noooo!"

.

THE BLANCHARD APARTMENT  
>2:45PM<p>

David tied his sword around his waste as Mary-Margaret looked on.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he said. "No matter what happens, you and Neal stay right here."

They kissed, not just as husband and wife, but prince and princess, warrior and bandit.

The moment was interrupted when the lights went out.

"Looks like a blackout."

.

"This has been playing up all day!" Jax complained as the screens kept rolling.

"It's not magnetic interference," Sonya said.

Emma entered the tent. "Any news?"

"David's match is up next," Sonya replied. "How's Kitana?"

"She lost a lost of blood," Emma said. "Remember what Rumple told us about the Edenian treaty?"

"Yeah?"

"King Jerrod is still alive."

"How is that possible?" Jax asked as he slapped one of the monitors. "Hah! They're working."

"All except-" Sonya pointed to one that was still flickering.

"That's Mom and Dad's apartment!" Emma said.

"…Sonya? Jax?" Mary-Margaret's voice came through the radio.

"Mom, it's Emma," Emma said, picking up a headset.

"We just had a blackout. Anything weird happening?"

"Nothing we can see on camera," Sonya replied. 'It should just be your block. The light's on the street should still be on."

"They're out as well."

"What-?"

Jax looked at the video feeds. They should have all read 2:50PM – but then he noticed the camera for the apartment block: it was stuck on 9:00AM.

"Son of a- we've been hacked!"

"Christ!" Emma immediate ran out of the tent and got in her car and sped towards the side streets behind the clock tower. The whole block's power was out.

Getting out of her car, she ran towards the apartment block and that was when she noticed – a figure climbing up the wall like a giant bat.

"Oh no…"

.

David kept tapping his ear-piece.

"Jax… Sonya… anyone, come in!"

Finally Emma's voice came through.

"Dad, you and Mom have to get out of there!"

"What-"

"He's right outside!"

The front door was kicked open.  
><strong><em><br>"VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!"_**

.

A/N: The hardest part of storytelling is deciding which of your characters gets sidelined – especially if it's one of the good guys.

So Kitana knows the truth about Ermac.  
>If anyone thinks I'm being too mean to Reptile, it's because he really does have great comedic potential since he plays the role of the pathetic underling. I sure hope that one day Tobias and Boon add Teabagging as a move in future MK games.<br>How about we petition Netherrealm Studios for a Reptile plushie?

Next chapter: **"Revenge of the Ninja"  
><strong>Mainly Scorpion centred. He will of course fight Charming (check new cover art!) plus he will discover "the truth" about what happened to Kanae and Jubei.

Until then, **please rate and review!** It really means more than you know :)


End file.
